The Stag and the Doe
by Bucky0o
Summary: It's the 6th year at Hogwarts, and Lily is quite excited to get back. James, as always, is arrogant, stubborn, handsome, and in love with Lily. Lily on the other hand, is rather annoyed. When feelings begin to reveal themselves, what does she do?
1. Chapter 1

The Hogwarts Express started with a rumble, and a puff of steam was emitted from its top accompanied by a loud whistle. The Hogwarts students hurried to get aboard.

"Lucy!!" Lily shouted, embracing her friend as they struggled through the stream of students to their train compartment. "I missed you so much!" They squeezed through the glass doors and flopped into their seats.

"I missed you too Lily! How was your summer?" Lucy asked, examining her red haired companion.

Lily smiled wryly. "Okay I guess… Petunia and her 'gorgeous' Vern-" she was interrupted by a slam.

"Gorgeous?" James Potter began. "Surely you were talking about me Evans!" He said, grinning as he and Sirius squeezed in next to her. Remus and Peter settled next to Lucy.

"Not in your dreams, _Potter."_ She retaliated, glaring at him. The train jerked to a start as they began on their journey.

He laughed and leaned in close to her. "Go out with me Evans?" He whispered flirtatiously in her ear for the thousandth time. She groaned and ignored him.

Sirius tapped against James's shoulder. "It's a start Prongs, at least she didn't say no," he laughed. Lily, blocking out the conversation, analyzed Sirius and continued down the line of Marauders. Peter looked.. a little worshiping, and the sandy haired Remus appeared to be pale (if not more than usual) and a little sickly. A prefects badge rested on his chest, as it did with Lily's. The shaggy but attractive Sirius looked like, well, Sirius, and James looked handsome and as though he was enjoying every minute of his day. Everything was normal.

"So, Lily, did you see the moon last night?" Lucy asked. "It was _so _beautiful! It had that orangish tint when it's almost full and-" Remus coughed.

"Erm, actually, I thought it looked quite hideous and slightly as though it was planning on swallowing up the earth in two seconds, if you ask me," Sirius said jokingly but ruining it by casting a concerned glance at Remus. Lily and Lucy looked at each other, confused, but passed it off as worry for Remus's health. They sat awkwardly, listening to the noisy chatter coming from the other kids.

"So… how was your summer Evans?" James asked.

She frowned. "As I was saying before, Petunia and her hideous Vernon don't seem to want to leave the house, claiming it's theirs, and Tunia can't stand having the _freak _in her house and Mum and Dad are angry cause we're fighting and everyone was fighting and Lucy didn't respond to my letters and my quill broke and-" James covered her mouth, paying no mind to her struggling and continued the conversation with Sirius. "Padfoot, how was YOUR summer?" He inquired once again.

"Well, Mr. Prongs, my summer was quite marvelous as it was spent with you and several times with Mr. Moony and Mr. Wormtail." He responded. "How about your's Mr. Moony?"

Remus looked up, smiled, and then leaned back against the seat. His eyes were closed in seconds. The 6th years stared at his sleeping figure for a moment, but soon enough Peter chirped up. "The trolley's here!" He squeaked, leaning over to open up the glass doors. An old woman peeked her head through, interrupting the silence. "Anything from the trolley dears?" She asked. James grimaced as Lily bit down on his hand and he grudgingly released her. "I'll have two chocolate frogs and a pumpkin pasty please," she requested politely, holding out 2 silver sickles and a brown knut. The woman handed the products to her and proceeded to take James, Sirius, and Peter's hungry demands. When they were done, the three settled back in, feasting on their food. After what seemed forever, the train whistle blew once more.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Albus Dumbledore looked upon the Hogwarts students warily, his eyes lingering on the four troublemakers of his years. What trick was it going to be today? He chuckled quietly and, finally, spoke into his wand.

"Tuck in!"

James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus all attacked their plates like starving wild hyenas (in Lucy and Lily's opinion) which frankly, made Lily want to gag. "You're going to choke one day," she told them, laughing as Peter looked up slowly.

James paused in his munching. "Are you _sure_ you won't go out with me?" He asked yet again. Lily looked at him blankly and then stared at her plate, not as hungry as she once was. Not phased, James turned to Remus. "So Mr. Moony, how's the furry little problem doing?" He asked. Lily and Lucy shared a glance. They had heard 'furry little problem' before, but still had no clue to what it was.

"Erm… It'll be around tomorrow," He replied, wincing. Sirius patted his shoulder comfortingly but was distracted as a pretty Ravenclaw walked by, rocking her hips to the extreme as she passed the two black haired boys. James noticed his gaping. "I think that's Jennifer Chang," he told him, "She asked me out last year to Hogsmeade." "And you said…?"

James stared at him as though the answer was obvious. "Yes of course! She's a horrible kisser though," He said, shaking his head sadly. Sirius did the same. _Boys,_ Lily thought to herself. _All they care about are female bodies and the amount of contact with them. _After another twenty minutes of talking and eating, Dumbledore's voice rang out once more.

"Prefects, please see Professor McGonagall now and then lead your houses to your common rooms," he commanded, and stepped down from the podium. Another year had begun.

Once Lily and Remus led the excited first years to the common room and given everyone the password, Lily and Lucy settled down in a plush couch facing the fireplace.

"Lily, Lucy!!!" A voice squealed.

The girls flew up, squeezing their blond, blue eyed friend in a hug. "Sara! I missed you soo much!" Lily said, her voice high with excitement. The three settled back onto the couch. The Marauders flopped down in chairs around them (much to the disappointment of the other 6th year boys who had been eyeing Lily, Lucy, and Sara,) and immediately began to talk.

"Moony, what's your first class?" Sirius asked.

Remus scratched his ear, "Potions with Professor Slughorn." He told him.

Lily and James looked up, "Same here," Lily informed them. James looked at her and ran a hand through his messy black hair, "me too! You must be _so_ excited Evans!" He grinned. Lily's emerald green eyes sparkled dangerously as she narrowed them. Lucy pushed her against the couch, holding her back from any attack. They continued to compare schedules (in which Lily noticed with disdain that hers and James were quite alike) until Remus yawned and declared he could stay up no longer. The friend's eyes followed him as he made his way to the male sleeping quarters. Lucy too, longed to settle into her four poster bed. "I think I'll join him," she announced, and turned the opposite direction of Remus and climbed the stairs to the female sleeping area. Peter got up without a word and followed Remus.

"Well then.." Sirius began. "James, when's your free quarter?"

James examined his schedule. "3rd block, after Charms." Lily moaned inwardly, hers was the same. James apparently saw her and grinned. "I guess we'll have plenty of time to snog then eh?" He got up and took Lucy's spot on the couch, putting his arm around Lily. She tried to push it off but to no avail.

Sara looked blankly at Sirius and moved to sit next to him, which caused him to smile widely and do the same as James.

James admired Lily when she closed her eyes and pretended to ignore him. He loved the way her eyes sparkled when she was angry, or when she was really pleased. He loved her thick red hair and the way it flowed down her shoulders. Sirius noticed James's admiration and decided to help out his best friend before Lily noticed. "Mr. Prongs, I daresay Evans is enjoying your attentions very much! She hasn't pushed you off yet!"

"Ahh yes, Mr. Padfoot, I agree amiably!" James laughed. Sara stared at Lily.

"Uh, guys.. I think she fell asleep!" Sara giggled, and got up to poke her. Lily twitched but otherwise didn't respond. James stood up, leaned over Lily and picked her up bridal style. "Where to?" He asked, and began to walk to the girls sleeping area.

"James I don't think that's a good idea.. The stairs, they don't let-" Sara cut off and she and Sirius burst out laughing when the stairs changed and James slid down a slide on his butt. Lily didn't wake up.

James sat on the ground for a few seconds before he stood up with difficulty, trying to keep Lily in a comfortable position. "You know what?" He steamed, and walked over to Sirius, dropping Lily into his surprised arms. "Hang on once second," he said, and rushed up to the male sleeping quarters. Moments later, he came back holding his broom. "Put Lily on here," He instructed Sirius. After quite a bit of struggling, they finally got Lily to slump over on the floating broom. James sat behind her , hugging her waist with one arm. Sara grinned, knowing Lily did _not_ like heights, and therefore was very afraid of flying. James flew up the stairs and right up to Lily's four poster bed. The room was filled with quiet breathing by sleeping girls.

He laid her gently onto the bed, and pushed covers over her sleeping body. Then, bending over he whispered into her ear. "Sleep well, Lily." He kissed her lightly on the cheek and left, flying silently into the common room.


	2. Chapter 2

_ME: The characters in this story are JKR's; except Lucy and Sara._

Lily peeked her eyes open, wondering why she was so uncomfortable. She stared around her surroundings, confused, until she realized she was lying on her four poster bed in the girls sleeping quarters. _How did I get here?_ She asked herself, mentally running through the list of things that had happened that previous night. She shook her head, dumbfounded, and figured that Sara probably used a levitation spell to get her up here. Sliding out of the covers, Lily looked over herself, and realized she was still in her school robes. After changing into a green nightgown, she decided what to do. There was no way she would be able to fall back to sleep now.

"Lily?" Sara asked quietly (in order not to wake the other girls), climbing up the stairs and into the room. Apparently she had just gotten back from talking with James and Sirius.

"You just got back?" Lily asked, tiptoeing to meet her friend.

Sara nodded. "Yep, and well," she began, blushing, "I think I might like Sirius." Lily stared at her for a second, trying to see what her friends expression was in the dark, and then smiled.

"That's excellent Sara! You two would be a great couple," Lily replied. She heard Sara yawn in the dark.

"Thanks! I think I'm going to head off to bed now, see you in the morning!" She said, and approached her bed, leaving Lily alone, considering what to do. In the end, Lily followed Sara's example and slid back under her covers, waiting for sleep to come again.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Lucyyyyyy, time to wake up!!!" Sara and Lily sang, rocking Lucy back and forth.

Lucy groaned, swatting at their hands. "Whyy??" She asked, half begging and half asleep.

Sara laughed. "Cause it's time for breakfast!" She replied simply, and yanked Lucy onto the floor, causing her to land with a huff.

"I hate you all," She grinded out, and slowly stood up. Sara and Lily were already in their school robes. "When did you wake up!?!" Lucy yelled at them.

Lily grinned at her friend's reaction. " Just a couple minutes ago! Now c'mon, Remus is waiting for you," She said, ignoring Lucy's freezing at the word 'Remus'.

"Wait, what?"

Once the three finally got to breakfast, the Marauders were already anticipating them. They settled down in their seats and greeted each other.

"So Evans," James began, "go out with me?" She looked at him blankly then continued to drink her pumpkin juice. Sirius smiled widely. "Mr. Prongs, I really _do _think you're making progress! I'm quite proud of you!" He patted James on the back enthusiastically.

"Ahh yes Padfoot, once again we are on the same side," James agreed. Lucy shook her head, watching Lily to see her reaction.

"Potter, I think something just moved on your plate!" Lily gasped, staring at it with wide eyes. He looked down, surprised. With a flick of Lily's wand, the charmed 'moving' food object flew up into the air and went _splat_ against James's face. He paused, wiped it off disdainfully, whipped out his wand, and soon enough his face was once again clean, if not cleaner than usual.

"Evans, you owe me for that," he said flatly. Sirius burst out laughing, clutching his stomach as he knelt over.

Remus tapped James. "I'm sorry Prongs, but you did sort of deserve that," he said truthfully. Peter nodded agreeably.

After breakfast, the 6th years headed to their classes.

Lily hurriedly searched for an open chair and cauldron, desperate not to get stuck next to James. She wouldn't have minded sitting next to Remus, but he was against the wall so the option wasn't available. Eventually she was forced to admit that there were no other spaces, and grudgingly she sat next to James. "I knew you'd want to be near me Evans, you just couldn't stay away, could you?" James joked. Lily practically growled back.

"Lily! How was your summer?" Professor Slughorn hurried over at the sight of Lily, one of his 'collecting' students.

"Hi Professor," Lily smiled politely, "My summer was fine, how about yours?"

Slughorn's eyes crinkled happily, "just wonderful! Wonderful indeed." With that, he scurried off to the center of the room.

"Goodie-two-shoes," James muttered, chuckling. Lily scowled at him and prepared for class. Slughorn began to speak.

"Today class, we will be making a potion called, 'Draught of Living Death,' any drop of this potion in a well made form would result in, quite obviously, death, so I advise you to be cautious. Normally, I would give the best made potion a vial of 'Felix Felicitous,' but I was unable to make it in time due to the pesky Peeves and his mischief. You can find the instructions for making the 'Living Death' on page 10 of you handbooks. Please get to work immediately!"

The students hunched over their books, flipping pages. Lily immediately began pick up the beetle as instructed, and got to work. Ten minutes later, and she was done. "Done, Professor!" She called, raising her hand. Slughorn bustled over and inspected the black liquid taking residence in her cauldron. "Excellent!" He announced, and went to analyze James and Remus's.

"Iffy, Mr. Potter, but quite good for your age, as is yours Mr. Lupin," The two exchanged grins as Slughorn turned and continued on his way.

"I wonder what Peeves did?" James asked Remus. "Maybe we could learn a bit from talking with him…" Lily narrowed her eyes (James couldn't help but notice she looked very attractive when she was angry) and opened her mouth to speak. James, with his seeker reflexes, quickly popped it closed with his hand and covered her mouth yet again. She tried to lick, bite, and pull him off but was completely unsuccessful and, in the end, made James even more in love with her than before.

Remus turned to James, the shadows under his eyes deepening. "I'm.. not feeling that great.. I think I'm going to head to the hospital wing," He said. "See you Prongs, Lily." Lily looked at James, her confusion deepening. What was so wrong with Remus that he was sick all the time?


	3. Chapter 3

_ME: All the characters etc. belong to JKR except Lucy and Sara. ALSO, thank you Queen of the Skye for being my first review! _

James Potter hurried back from Quidditch practice, his hair properly ruffled and a snitch clutched in his hand. He had passed Moaning Myrtle's bathroom when he heard it. "MUDBLOOD!!" The yell echoed around the hall, chilling James. He approached the door, pulling out his wand, and looked inside. The 7th year Bellatrix LaStrange, Sirius's cousin, stood next to a sink, an insane, gleeful look on her face, her hair as wild as ever. Lucius Malfoy stood next to her. They were both staring at something, something with red hair, frightened and angry green eyes…

"_Lilly!!_" James shouted, barging into the room, and bellowed "_Expelliarmus_!" the spell hit Bellatrix, her wand flew into the air and landed in James's hand. Lucius glared at James.

"You don't want to do that," he sneered, not noticing Lily stand up.

"_Petriificus Tortalus!" _she whispered. Malfoy froze, falling onto his back. James watched Lily as she walked up to him, grabbing his arm and leaning on his shoulder. She was shaking. They ignored Bellatrix as they strode carefully out of the bathroom, James dropping her wand.

"Are you okay?" James asked Lily, noticing her pale face.

She shuddered. "I guess," the words came out choppy from her teeth chattering. He put his arm around her, this time just trying to keep her warm.

"Blimey Evans, your freezing!" He exclaimed.

She nodded. "It was a c-cooling spell," she gasped out, hugging James closer. He knew he'd love this fact later, and probably regret not bringing it farther, but at the moment James was too worried about Lily's health and decided to bring her up to the common room.

"Lets get you warmed up," he said, and started to walk down the hall, half carrying her.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Sirius Black was bored. Okay, he was more than bored. He was sitting down on a plump chair in the common room, waiting for James to get back. _What is taking him so long??_ He wondered to himself. Sirius was also on the Quidditch team, a beater, and it had only taken him about 5 minutes to get back to where he currently was. Normally he and James would walk back together, but James had wanted to snag back his snitch (it was taken away by Filtch) so Sirius had come alone. Finally getting tired of waiting (and the glances coming from ugly 5th year girls) he stepped out of the portrait, deciding to look for James himself.

"Oh Prongsss," he called out, grinning to himself as a Ravenclaw prefect got annoyed, but couldn't punish him because it was early enough for Sirius to be out and about. He wandered down the stairs, heading in a direction James was sure to have come. When he passed the charms room, he saw 2 figures trudging up the stairs, looking quite disheveled. "Prongs!! I am _very _disappointed in you" he scolded sarcastically, "Out past your bed time, making out with a poor damse- _Evans????" _Sirius stared at the slumped figure next to James, looking ready to collapse.

"What did you _do _to her Prongs?" He asked, half joking, but his dark eyes were wide.

James pulled Lily up to Sirius's level. "It was Malfoy and your _dearest_ cousin Bella, deciding to attack her in Myrtle's bathroom."

Sirius bared his teeth, looking more like a dog than ever. "I hate that woman, she's no relative of _mine," _he hissed, all friendliness gone.

James ignored this. "Some help, Padfoot?" He asked, nodding towards Lily who was fully unconscious now.

Sirius grabbed Lily by the legs and pulled them up into James's other arm so he was (once again) carrying her bridal style. "There, a true bride to Mr. Potter," he said, and the two began the walk back to the common room.

"You really like her, don't you mate?" Sirius said it more like a fact than a question, knowing it was true.

James looked at Lily's face, admiring every aspect of it. "You already knew that I do, Mr. Padfoot."Sirius nodded, and spoke the password to the fat lady. The portrait swung open and the marauders stepped through.

Gasps echoed throughout the room, all eyes on the boys and Lily's unconscious face. James ignored them and laid Lily down on a couch next to the fire to warm her up. He sat on the arm of the couch, relaxing.

"What _happened?!?_" Lucy's shout erupted through the murmurs coming from other students, her blond hair flying behind her as she ran up to James.

He groaned, and prepared to recite the story. Sirius, however, decided to spare him the moment and tell it himself (or what he had heard from James). Lucy listened intently and looked at Lily when the Sirius was done, concerned. Peter sat on the floor next to James, making Lucy wonder where Remus was.

"Sirius," she began. "Where's Remus?"

He shrugged, a crooked grin on his face. "Probably off in the library," he told her. "I don't recommend visiting, cause he's also just as likely to be in the hospital wing and you could be _very lonely." She stared at him, wondering what he was up to. _

James looked at Sirius, concern evident in his expression. "Padfoot, speaking of the hospital wing, do you reckon we should bring Lily down there? I don't think the fire's helping."

Sirius cast a glance at Lily, who was still very pale, and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. Want me to come?" He asked.

"Of course!" James scooped Lily up again.

And yet again, the two friends disappeared through the portrait, Sirius singing loudly, "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!!!!!!" Leaving any muggle born wondering how in the world he, Sirius Black, relative to the most prejudiced purebloods in wizarding history, would know a muggle song.


	4. Chapter 4

ME: All the characters belong to JKR except Sara and Lucy ;) And sorry if this ones not great, I'm watching a movie while typing it up so im a LITTLE distracted. Oh, and this one's dedicated to the 2 people that gave me reviews! Thank you Queen of the Skye and lilyflower102!

Poppy Pomfrey shuffled through the papers on her desk, her hands fumbling on her wand case.

"Where is it?!?" She mumbled to herself for the thousandth time, unclasping the case and glaring at it's emptiness. She stared around into the depths of her office, doing a double take when a knock echoed off of the door. She quickly hastened to open it and looked, openly surprised, at two messy haired boys grinning back at her. "What is it this time, James Potter?" she asked, frowning.

He ran a hand through the black tufts sticking out in awkward angles on his head. "Well, first of all, I found a wand on the floor in the infirmary, and sec-" Madam Pomfrey hurried and snatched the wand out of his hand, then sighed with relief when she saw the familiar markings on it.

"Thank you James, Sirius, I've been looking for this for hours." She said, smiling. "What's the second thing?"

"Erm, well, you see, Lily and Bellatri-" Sirius began. The smile disappeared.

Madam Pomfrey rushed out to the white beds, gasping when she saw Lily's pale face. "A freezing spell, I presume?" She asked, already bustling to Lily's side.

"Yeah, we think so."

She got to work, shooing James and Sirius away. "I'll call you when she's back to normal." She promised them, and closed the curtains around Lily's bed.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Lily awoke with a start, feeling as if freezing water had just been poured down her back.

"You're awake!" A voice cheered from beside her, startling Lily so much that she sat up completely. A hand pressed her down. "No, not up so fast Ms. Evans, wait a few more minutes," Madam Pomfrey cautioned comfortingly, pressing Lily back onto her back. She groaned as the room spun, and closed her eyes in hope for escape. "I'll be calling your friends, they've been worried about you and won't stop pestering me. Oh, and take this for the dizziness," Madam Pomfrey handed Lily a curious blue vile before tapping her wand. "Mincy, please come here," she called into it. A house elf clothed in a red and blue Hogwarts uniform appeared with a pop.

"Yes, Ms. Pomfrey?" The elf squeaked, bowing.

"Please go and tell James Potter, Sirius Black, Sara Bhingal, and Lucy Mundrane that Lily Evans has woken up."

The elf bowed again, "of course, Ms. Pomfrey," and disappeared as quickly as she had come.

Lily stared at the blue potion still resting in her palm, then slowly brought it to her mouth. She downed it in one gulp, wincing as it seared her throat. "Ugh," she said when the feeling of falling gripped her, then stopped as soon as she opened her eyes. James face was inches from hers.

"Alright, Evans?" He asked, a crooked grin etched on his face. She swatted absentmindedly at him, then settled back onto her pillow. Lucy and Sara sat at the end of her bed. "SO, you missed the first night sleeping at Hogwarts for your 6th year!" Sara chirped, patting Lily's foot.

"I spent a NIGHT here?" Lily yelped, sitting back up.

James pushed his way next to Lily. "Yep! So, Evans… now that you're not feeling that well-" "No." Lily stated firmly, pushing him away. He didn't budge.

"Go out with me?" He asked, somewhat hopefully.

She stared at him blankly. "You know, Potter, sometimes I wonder what you would do if I said yes, or if this is actually some big joke. But no, the answer is still no."

He shook his head, chuckling. "No, it is not close to a 'big joke', you can ask anyone that."

Sirius put his arm around Sara, smiling. "Mr. Prongs, you ARE sharing a bed right now, it's a big step." He laughed.

"Oh I know Padfoot, and she's failed to kick me off so far, not that she'd ever _want_ me to leave." James said, and pulled himself closer to Lily. She ignored him. Sirius's attention was completely diverted, however, when he saw the bed next to Lily's.

"Is that..- Moony!" He grinned, running over to the figure now leaning over to them.

"I was wondering when you'd notice me," Remus said, looking very scratched up and tired.

"Nahh, I knew you'd be here, you're always sick." Sirius grabbed a chocolate that was set next to Remus's bed and began to stuff his face. Lucy laughed and settled herself on the floor next to Remus, where she began to question him about his illness. Lily, on the other hand, was looking curiously at James. His dark hair shadowed his bright eyes, but it didn't disguise the tired lines that were evident there.

"What were you doing last night, Potter?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

He shrugged casually, his mouth quirked. "The usual- pranks, plots, you know." James pulled his arm around Lily, hugging her close. She struggled in his arms, but he didn't release his grip. "Sirius, look at this! Can't you tell she's enjoying it?" Lily squirmed desperately.

"Poor Lily, I wonder how she deals with you mentally," Remus said, pondering to himself.

"I know! She must always be wanting to snog me but it must be SO difficult, trying to maintain that image of hers," James teased, effectively pulling Lily onto his lap when she tried to cover his mouth with her hand. At that moment, Madam Pomfrey walked in.

"James, leave Lily alone, she's under enough stress as it is. Oh, and Lily I think you're well enough to take your leave now, that potion should help you out considerably."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey!" Lily said gratefully, and pulled out of James's grip. She stood up, swaying as the room spun. James grabbed her arm quickly, looking at her with.. Concern? _No, James would never be _concerned_ about _me_!!! _Lily thought to herself, confused. No matter though, James was now behind her, holding her around the waist as she began to walk.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

The moonlight shined through the window, not helping Lily's desperate attempts to fall asleep. She stared at the top of her four poster bed, hoping sleep would suddenly overcome her as it had many times before. Her attempts were futile, however, whether it was the blue potion she had taken hours before, or the butterflies that had risen unexpectedly when James Potter had wrapped his iron strong arms around her, she did not know. Frustrated, she pulled her covers off and slipped out of bed. After grabbing a cloak, Lily headed down to the common room with her favorite muggle book; _'Pride and Prejudice.'_ She sank into a red, plush couch close to the fire and opened up the book. After another hour, Lily closed it, finally tired, and began to stand. A flicker of movement caught her eye. Did the carpet just sink? She immediately pulled out her wand and whispered, '_Homenum Revelio_'. With a whoosh, James Potter appeared.


	5. Chapter 5

ME: all the characters belong to JKR except Sara and Lucy. Second, THANK YOU to Dream Breath Love Twilight, ghostliyprincess, and especially vega-39!! This chapter is dedicated to you guys for making 7 reviews! Oh, and it's going to be a short (but sweet) one.

"James!" Lily gasped, completely surprised. "Wha-What are you- _Why _are you here!?!"

James's face broke into a startled grin. "I'm James, am I? I guess I really did make progress!" He laughed, and sat on the couch where Lily once was, then patted the spot beside him as an invitation. She sat down breathlessly, staring at him.

"Well, I was _going_ to meet Sirius and Remus to meet Peeves… but apparently I was caught in the act," he confessed, not a hint of lying in his voice.

"Bu- wait, what?" Lily said, confused and unsure at his truthfulness.

He slowly snuggled closer to her, taking advantage of the confusion. "I told you, I was meeting up with Sirius and Remus to go and meet Peeves to get some tips on pranking."

Her emerald green eyes widened (which James couldn't help notice made her look very pretty in the lighting and with the contrast to her red hair) "And.. You're telling me this? Why?" She asked again.

He shrugged, casually swinging his arm around her shoulders. "'Cause you wanted to know."

Butterflies erupted in her stomach but she ignored them. "You never tell me things."He tapped her nose with a callused quidditch hand. "That, my dearest Lily, is because you never _ask_."

She opened her mouth to answer, then closed it. James smiled widely, knowing he had won this time. He took the boost of confidence from his victory to illuminate the close position their bodies were.

"Lily, I can't help but notice the close contact you're letting me have with you," He said, hugging her closer. She didn't move.

"Is that a hint your not enjoying it then, James?"

"I daresay it is _not_ a hint but a grateful acknowledgement, Lily."

"Well, James, how far would you prefer me to let this contact to go?"

"My response, Lily, is that I would _prefer_ it to go much farther, although I doubt you would permit that."

He pressed her onto the arm of the couch, his face inches from hers.

"Well, I might let it to go a _little _farther," she whispered, and he pressed his lips to hers.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Sirius Black was _not_ a very tolerant person. And in his opinion, of all people, James Potter should've known that by then. He and Remus had been waiting for _half an hour_ ("the only marauder who's allowed to be that late is me!") and that was _too _long for him. The only excuse he'd give James for being _that_ late would be if he was snogging Lily Evans, which wouldn't happen in James's wildest dream (unless he was very lucky, that is). He and Remus had eventually given up waiting and began heading to the common room, tired and feeling stood up.

"He probably fell asleep, Sirius, I wouldn't blame him.. After last night…" Remus said, trailing off.

Sirius patted his friend on the shoulder. "Your furry little problem is, well, no problem for us. Don't worry. So Prongs has _no _excuse for not showing up and," they entered the portrait, "He better be rea-" They stopped, mouths wide open, at the sight that greeted them. Remus, knowing Sirius well, immediately clapped a hand over his mouth before Sirius could say anything. James and Lily were, in simplest terms, snogging. It was quite effective, in fact, for stunning Sirius so completely that he didn't even struggle under Remus's hand.

"I think we should go to bed now," Remus breathed, slowly tiptoeing to the sleeping places.

Sirius stood there, frozen. Remus pulled at him, so hard that when Sirius finally submitted to his pulling Remus fell over onto his back.

Lily broke away from James, blushing bright red.

"Oh, err, I think I'll head to bed now, night James!" She squeaked, and fled up the girls stairs.

James sat there, looking somewhat astonished and yet also very angry.

Sirius rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I think I'll be leaving now.. Hah hah hah…" he said slowly, and took off towards the boys stairs.

"You… _SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _James yelled (making Remus very grateful for the silencing charms he had cast seconds before), and tackled his friend. The two wrestled on the floor for a moment, before they burst out laughing.

"How was it, mate?" Sirius asked, sitting up.

"Incredible," James responded, his eyes glazing over at the memory.

They laughed again, causing Remus to stare in thought at the two, wondering if they were sane or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**ME: All these characters belong to JKR except Lucy and Sara. Hahah yess!!! 9 Reviews! Thank you to Bella503 and BettyCrocker for making it so! This chapter's for you guys.**

Sunlight filtered through the cream white window curtains, lighting up the sides of dust particles and creating a rainbow coming from the light above. Minerva McGonagall knew this beauty, she had seen it many times, but still she couldn't help but marvel at the light feeling that was borne inside her whenever it occurred. Waking up that morning was hard, if not because of the beautiful sight before her, or maybe because she was just tired. She slipped out of bed and pulled on her blue teaching robes, grabbing a tin of cinnamon biscuits before heading out the door. Taking a quick step forward, the world became a blur, and with an abrupt '_pop!_' she apparated into hogsmeade. It was still a little dark in the early morning, so with each step she took, the dimness of the world around her became more and more eerie. After another 15 minutes, she reached the large doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, pulling them open with a sigh. Something was going to happen today, she knew it.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Lily Evans woke up happily, eager to set her green eyes on a very certain messy black haired, hazel eyed, quidditch playing male figure. After quickly changing, she prepared to enter the common room. It was still very early, so the others weren't awake yet. She climbed down the stairs quickly, but was stopped when a hand pressed against her shoulder, pulling her around. Professor McGonagall stood before her, a frown on her face and a letter in her other hand.

"Lily, I'm sorry for bothering you, but, well, you must read this letter," She said, the grave tone of her voice scaring Lily slightly. McGonagall held the letter out, and Lily took it hesitantly, pulling off the wax seal slowly. The tip of white parchment revealed itself, which Lily used to slide out the rest of the letter. It read:

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_We are very, very sorry to inform you that a terrible incident occurred at your home on September 3, 1976. The notorious murderer, Voldemort, arrived at your house on September 2, 11:58 p.m. On September 3, 12:01 a.m., the spell __a_vada kedavra_ was cast twice, once on each of your parents. They were killed. Your sister, Petunia Evans, was not home at the time, and is now staying with her fiancé Vernon Dursley. Once again, we are very sorry for you that this has happened. If you need any help, please contact Marian Ackerley. _

_Signed, _

_Millicent Bagnold,_

_Minister of Magic_

Lily stared at the letter, her body frozen, not taking in any of the words after reading 'killed.' Killed. A sharp word. One that depicts the death or, 'passing,' of an organism. One that can have absolutely no feeling, or so much feeling, you may burst of the impact of it passing you lips, or slinking into your ears. These thoughts ran through Lily's head, that horrible word echoing in her brain, on her face, in her heart.

McGonagall's gentle touch startled Lily back into reality, summoning a downpour or tears.

"Lily, I'm going to take you to the hospital wing now, okay?" McGonagall said, her voice as comforting as she could make it. Tears loomed in her eyes, too. Lily nodded through the wetness, allowing herself to be led down through the portrait, down many stairs, and toward Poppy Pomfrey and Albus Dumbledore.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Remus woke with a start, the sound of a howl from his dream still haunting him. He rubbed his temples cautiously, trying to rid himself of a headache that didn't want to leave. He stood up, taking his time to put on his school robes and collect his books. After putting away his pajamas, Remus looked around the circular room, his sight lingering on his 3 best friends for life. Sirius was sprawled out, his arm flung out over the bed and his messy black mane of hair spread in a wide circle around his head. Peter was curled up in a little ball, his striped pj's wrinkled and a light snore emitting from his mouth. James was sleeping on his side, his glasses at his bed table and his arms clutching a pillow that had never been used the proper way. Sure, James and Sirius were the real two peas in a pod, but they would be there for Remus no matter what he went though, he knew. Peter, well.. Peter was sort of the odd one out. Everyone wondered why James and Sirius let Peter follow them around, and sometimes Remus wondered himself. Peter followed them for the protection, the power, the _popularity_. It was obvious. But he was part of their circle- square, of friendship, and a brotherly love for Peter had grown after a while. Remus knew that he could not live without these three, and he was eternally grateful for their friendship. Without them, he probably would have gone mad after all the years, months.

Sirius moaned and rolled over, sitting up and surprising Remus.

"Awake, Sirius?" He asked, smiling.

Sirius nodded and stretched, his mouth open in a huge yawn. "Ughhh, bad dream," he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, same here," Remus responded, and went to sit on his four poster bed.

Sirius looked at Remus, finally fully awake. "Well, I bet your's was a heck of a lot worse than mine," he said, grinning. "Mine was just family stuff, the usual."

Remus stared at Sirius. Despite Sirius's happy, funny, stubborn, and trouble making attitude, Remus knew that Sirius had been through a lot of horrible things.

"Mine was about, the, erm, problem." Remus confessed.

"Who'd you eat this time?"

Remus shrugged, looking down. "James."

Sirius burst out laughing, not caring about waking the others. "Ah, well, he probably deserved it anyway. C'mon, let's get some breakfast."


	7. Chapter 7

**ME: All the characters in this story belong to JKR, except Sara and Lucy. Isn't that exciting? YESSS 12 reviews! You guys make me feel so loved! Thank you to Lizzle09! Extra thanks to BettyCrocker and Ghostliyprincess for continuing to review and read! This one's going to be depressing at first, but it'll get better, I promise. And if you think I'm going to make chemistry between Lily and Remus from this chapter, I assure you that will never happen. Alright, onto the story.**

Lily sat on her four poster bed, staring blankly at the wall. Dumbledore had suggested she go and stay with a muggle friend back at home, but she had refused immediately. Hogwarts was her home, and the friends here would help her through anything. Lily would recover, she knew that. It would just take time.

Sighing, she stood up, rubbing her dried out eyes tiredly. She had the day off today, and most likely tomorrow. Lucy was going to help her catch up when she had free period, so really she didn't have to worry. It was funny, Lily felt like she should be sobbing her eyes out, crying until her body ran out of tears, but instead.. She just felt dead.

The Marauders didn't know what happened yet, only Lucy and Sara did. She was sort of hoping it would stay that way. James would probably find out, he could just tell what was up with her. Lily knew she had to end whatever.. _thing_ had started up with him, she just wasn't ready to handle that type of relationship right then. She would need someone calmer, less… troublemaking. Lily descended the stairs into the common room, looking at the couch where her and James had been, not even a day ago.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself, feeling very, very alone.

"You could sit down, to begin with," a voice said, making Lily jump.

It was Remus. "Sorry, it's my free period, and I saw the letter, by the way. The whole school knows, but I don't know who told them."

Lily frowned, looking at him. "It was Sara," she sighed, shaking her head.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sitting down on a couch. She sat next to him.

"I'm.. alright, I guess. The impact of the whole thing sort of already happened, now I'm just… getting used to it." She looked down at her hands.

Remus patted her on the shoulder comfortingly. "You'll be okay, you're stronger than most. Probably because of James," he chuckled.

She didn't respond, thinking of what she was going to have to say to James soon enough.

"He knows you'll probably end your, erm, whatever that was, you know. But I don't think that's going to stop him from asking you out many, many more times."

Lily smiled at that. One BIG worry down.

"See? You're already feeling better!" Remus said, trying to sound happy.

She laughed lightly. "Thank you Remus. So much," She hugged him, actually feeling better. "Oh, by the way, I know you're a werewolf," Lily said, adding it casually with the hug.

Remus's face went pale white, his eyes widening as he stared at her. "O-O-Oh," He stuttered, surprised beyond compare. "H-how'd.. you find out?"She looked at him, surveying his reaction. "Well, you're gone every month, when you see a boggart it turns into a moon, and your 'furry little problem' always comes up when you're going to be sick. There were some other signs, but those were harder to find."

He gritted his teeth. "Is it that obvious?"

"Not at all, it was actually really hard to find out, I just did some research out of curiosity, and one thing led to another."

"I can- go, if you want," He whispered, his face under shadow.

Lily cocked her head, confused. "Just because I know you're a werewolf doesn't mean I'm going to run away screaming. You're still the same person." She told him.

His face brightened. "Thank you," He said softly, and stood up. "I'm gonna head to class, feel better, okay? And I'll talk to James for you."

She stood up, following him to the portrait. "Thanks," She replied, and watched as he climbed out of her sight.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Ugh. Potions. Slughorn. No Lily. Where has the world gone to? These thoughts ran through James's head as he sat, very bored, in potions, deftly adding the correct ingredients to his cauldron. One drop of toad urine, one crushed up beetle, and 3 snake hearts later, his potion was a bright, neon red, ready for Slughorn's inspection. Instead of raising his hand eagerly and shouting, "done, sir!," as Lily would do, James sat in his chair, inspecting the wooden surface of his table.

"You okay, James?" Remus asked him. He had already told him about what had happened during Remus's free period. James had expected as much.

"Fine, bored as heck though. How bout you, Moony?" James responded, picking at the wood with his fingernail. It chipped, sparking James's interest.

"I'm okay, surprised, but pretty normal." Remus watched James peel away a giant piece of the top layer of their table, not bothering to stop him. It would do nothing if he tried.

James grinned when the piece came off, making a decision. He put his hand on the leg of the table and began to carve. Very carefully, he etched with his fingernail; '**_The Stag and the Doe_**." He looked at his masterpiece, satisfied, and whispered a spell to make it permanent. Then, he raised a hand to signify he was done with his potion and it was ready be inspected, ignoring Remus's questioning glance.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

After heading to charms, lunch came. Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus headed down to the Great Hall, Remus discussing homework with Peter and Sirius and James deciding the best way to hex Severus Snape.

"Maybe we should use a washing charm on Snivellus's hair, that's bound to annoy 'im," Sirius suggested.

James nodded enthusiastically enough, but his mind was elsewhere. Would he see Lily at lunch? She probably wasn't feeling well enough yet, but Sara and Lucy had wanted her to come down, thinking it'd be good for her, and they could be very convincing (he reflected on the time Sara had tackled Sirius in 4th year because she wanted flying lessons and Sirius hadn't felt like giving them).

"Mr. Prongs, I know you're thinking about Evans, but really, are you distracted enough not to realize she's _right in front of you???" _Sirius burst out laughing when James looked up immediately, his face lighting up when he found Lily at the long table. He smacked Sirius on the shoulder (making Sirius laugh harder) and went to join her.


	8. Chapter 8

**ME: Do I really need to keep saying this? All the characters belong to JKR except Sara and Lucy. YES 14 reviews!!! Thank you SO MUCH to Lizzie09 for an especially detailed review and Dream Breath Love Twilight for the amazing compliment! This chapter is dedicated to you two! I love you all! (is that a little much?) Oh, and please PLEASE remember that James is supposed be still immature in his 6****th**** year and it's his 7****th**** that he gets better, so if you think he's a LITTLE bit of a jerk in this one that's why. I'll do my best to keep him unjerkish though. Okay, onto the story!**

James settled next to Lily, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She looked at him blankly, but ruined it with a tear in her eye.

"So Lily-" He began, touching the tear and letting it slide down his finger.

"No." She said, interrupting him. Her voice was strong, but a there was a tinge of sadness to it.

"That's not even what I was going to ask! I was _going _to say how are you, but _apparently_ that's not allowed, now is it? No is hardly a respectable answer, I mea-" Lily clapped a hand over James's mouth, her frustration with him at it's peak from moodiness.

James had caught on to her anger when he sat next to her, but he didn't care if she tried to kill him. Immediately, he began to lick Lily's palm, making moaning sounds in the back of his throat as he did so.

"James, stop, please?" Lily begged, pulling off her hand and wiping it on her robe.

A hint of worry for Lily touched James's expression but he hid it quickly. "Go out with me, then?" He asked for the hundredth time.

She smacked him on the head (causing Sirius to burst out laughing) and turned to her food.

"I'm sorry," James whispered in Lily's ear, actually sounding sincere.

She ignored him, still picking at her food. In response to her silence, James gently picked up Lily's hand and began to massage it with his thumb, rubbing it in soothing circles repeatedly. Lily didn't respond, but didn't pull away either. James smiled, looking very content with just rubbing her hand, and began to eat.

Sirius stared at the two, not understanding anything about their relationship. Did Lily hate James or not? James, obviously, was desperately in love with Lily, but she'd yet to really understand how _much_. When would Lily say yes?

"Sara," Sirius began, turning to Lily's blond friend.

She faced him. "Yeah?"

"Do you understand them at all?" He asked.

Sara shook her head, "No, not at all Sirius. Not at all." Sirius grinned and wrapped his arm around Sara's waist before biting into a chicken leg aggressively.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucy and Remus chatted quietly, half listening to their friends and half paying attention to each other. When the conversation between Lily and James dimmed, they turned to each other fully.

"So, Remus, how are you?" Lucy asked, tucking a piece of pin straight, white blond hair behind her ear.

He pushed a piece of carrot around on his plate. "I'm pretty average, how about you?" "I'm.. actually pretty good. I feel bad for Lily though. She's going to stay at my place over this summer," Lucy told Remus, grabbing the piece of carrot and popping it in her mouth.

"I was going to eat that!" Remus laughed, watching Lucy chew the carrot slowly.

She wrinkled her nose. "Ew. I hate carrot," She said, grinning.

He grabbed another piece of the orange vegetable from a basket. "Then why'd you- actually, never mind." Lucy giggled at his reaction.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Sirius watched Remus with interest, wondering at the chemistry between him and Lucy. Was there something there? Was innocent Moony finally finding someone? He considered it, weighing the chemistry sparking items. Lucy was definitely smart enough for Remus, although she was pretty calm for a girl. Some girls were leaping at the words, 'male' and 'attractive' put together, but Lucy stayed neutral. She was definitely pretty enough for Moony, and she _did_ flirt, the carrot move proved that. And Sirius knew Lucy didn't flirt much, or she would have been all over him (in Sirius's opinion, of course). In the end, they were actually a pretty good pair. Huh. What a strange image.

Now all the marauders needed would be a girl for Peter. She'd have to be slightly plump, _really_ smart to counteract his lacking, and plenty of other stuff. Actually, no. _That_ was too strange an image.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

After lunch, the Sirius, Peter, Remus, and Sara headed to their classes, while Lucy and James headed up to the common room with Lily for free period.

"Babbling, bumbling, baboons," Lucy said to the Fat Lady, and the portrait swung open. The three headed over to the largest couch and plopped down, Lily and Lucy pulling out books, parchment, and quills.

"You're not gonna study?" Lucy asked James when he took out a box of Bertie and Bot's (ME: I don't remember the beginning) Every Flavor Beans and popped a blue bean in his mouth.

"Nope! Huh. Weird. This one's water," James replied, chuckling.

Lily shook her head and looked at Lucy. "So what did I miss?" She asked, gesturing to her Charms book.

"There's an 13 inch essay due on why we can summon water with _aguamenti_ but we can't summon food, that's on page 341, for Transfiguration you have to be able to transfigure a watch into a porcupine, Potions, an 18 inch essay on 'The Draught of Living Death,' …and for Defense Against the Dark Arts a 16 inch essay on all the ways '_protego' _can protect you. It's all due in 4 days."

Lily groaned and then flexed her hand. At least homework would distract her from… what had… happened. A tear ran down Lily's eye, and then another. James immediately stood up and hurried to Lily, sitting on the floor next to the couch.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern masking his voice.

She wiped away the tears, nodding quickly. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just had- a moment." From then on, though, if anyone came into the Gryffindor Common Room, they would see Lucy and Lily studying on the couch, and James Potter on the floor, massaging Lily's hand, occasionally looking over to her fondly.


	9. Chapter 9

**ME: If you must know, all the characters in this story belong to JKR except Sara and Lucy. YAY! 19 reviews!! WOOT WOOT WOOT! Kay, I know I sound greedy, but my goal for this story is at least 50 (Do NOT think that that is my limit! I would very gladly accept much more than that ****J) and there are many , many more chapters to come. This chapter is dedicated to BettyCrocker and Dream Breath Love Twilight for the more amazing compliments (once again), and especially Lizzle09 and Ghostliyprincess for especially detailed reviews! You guys are helping me out with what I should add and etc. This one may be a LITTLE different (But long!), because a friend said add Severus (hint hint), so be prepared!**

3 Months Later

Light steps echoed through the halls of Hogwarts, rattling in metal suites of armor and creating murmurs among restless portraits. Who were these steps coming from? Why were these mysterious figures out so late? The portrait's murmurings, however, were without reason, for as the two people rounded a turn into the light, they were revealed to be Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. Remus was a prefect from the looks of the golden badge pinned to his cloak, so he was allowed to be out. But what about this small boy? He had no identifying badge, or any insignia, that permitted him to walk the halls after 9 o'clock. And it was far later than 9 o'clock. The portraits, although, were hardly bothered by Peter Pettigrew. They had seen him trailing along side with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus, and they were far too used to students about at night.

Peter trotted quickly in order to keep up with Remus's longer strides. "What if someone sees us?" He asked in his high, watery voice.

Remus hadn't been quite into the idea of tacking a hexed pin to Severus Snape's cloak. He been ever _more_ against tacking a hexed pin that made enchanted water follow it to Snape's cloak. But he knew Sirius and James well enough not to argue. Besides, he was the only prefect in the marauders, so he was the only one allowed out at night.

"We'll be fine," he assured Peter, too accustomed to being in the halls late (on hall patrol) to worry to much. "Besides, if someone sees us, that's why you're here. You forgot a book" Remus gestured to the version of 'Hogwarts, a History' Peter was clutching, "that was due in the library today, and you needed a prefect to escort you there after dark."

Peter nodded, a quick, unsure bob of the head, and sped up his pace slightly.

Snape would be near the library, he was a prefect and his hall patrol was there. The plan (of Sirius and James's design) was perfect, there wasn't a flaw to it. Well, that was, if Severus didn't discover the pin soon to be attached to him. They had made sure Severus would wear the cloak with the pin the next day (Remus wasn't entirely sure how, just that James and Sirius had come back from lunch the other day wearing clever grins of their faces) so there was nothing to be concerned about.

The two friends found the place where Snape would soon be approaching, and settled down for the wait.

5 minutes past, only increasing Peter's anxiety.

"Are you sure….?" a sigh carried through the rock wall, interrupting him.

Remus held a finger to his mouth and whisked out James's invisibility cloak.

"Stay," he whispered, and pulled the cloak over himself.

Peter sat, crouched in the dark of a corner, his breath fast. To an outsider, each breath was so quick and fleeting it might sound to them like a very large rodent, and they would do their best to avoid that particular corner, unless the urging of curiosity struck them. Peter eyed the spot where Severus stood, seeing only his shadow. Suddenly, the shadow wavered, as though something was passing through, something invisible and completely unseen. As quickly as it appeared, it was gone.

With a quiet whoosh, Remus stood before Peter.

"Let's go."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

The Marauders, Lucy, Sara, and Lily approached the long wooden tables, settling into they're seats for lunch. James opened his mouth, addressing Lily.

"No." She said flatly, narrowing her eyes at him before turning to Lucy. James loved it when Lily was angry. He loved the way her green eyes sparkled dangerously, the way her slim arms folded over her chest, the way her voice rang in such a strong way. Of course, he did not love the way the word 'No' rolled off her tongue as easily as a sea serpent slid across the glassy surface of water. He would much prefer the opposite of the word, but now that he thought about it, he had never heard her agree to anything he said.

"You didn't even let me begin!" He protested, running a hand through his hair.

"Prongs! Snivellus has entered the room," He said, grinning widely as he pointed to a greasy haired, hooked nosed character walking through the large doors from the Great Hall.

James pulled out his wand, a wicked smile masking his face. "Excellent," he said, and aimed the wand at Severus. Lily grabbed the wand, yanking it out of his grip. She whipped out her own.

"What are you doing, Potter?" She snapped, pointing both wands at James.

"Oi! Just hang on, okay Evans?" Sirius laughed, and grabbed James's wand from her, handing it back to his partner in crime. "We're just playing a little… prank. Sorry if you have some weird 'protective' thing over Snivellus. It was my idea, okay? I thought it'd be funny." He lied, holding up his hands in submission.

James stared Sirius, gratefulness at his taking the blame radiating out of his every surface, but he quickly hid it in order not to get caught.

"Hey, um, Padfoot?" Peter began, tugging on Sirius's sleeve urgently.

"Yeah, Wormtail?" Sirius put his hands down.

He pointed over to the Slytherin table, which was now in pandemonium. "I think the enchanted water fell out," he finished, nodding at Snape.

Snape was drenched from head to toe, weaving through tables, trying to escape a large glob of water that was inches away from soaking him even more. He skidded in front of the teacher's table, sliding around a corner.

Professor Slughorn stood up, barking a spell. The sparkling water dropped from the air, landing with a '_splat_,' on the floor and showering the students around it.

"James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, come here _immediately!!_" Professor McGonagall yelled, staring at the marauders. The four boys stood up, Sirius and James grinning, Peter looking worried, and Remus looking at the ground, very disappointed of himself. Lily, Lucy, and Sara watched them go, each wondering and guessing at what the punishment was this time.

Professor McGonagall scolded each boy in turn, lightening up considerably when she reached Remus and Peter. She knew Peter was part of the group, but only did as he was told, and Remus was obviously very against the pranks played. Before Remus left, she handed him an apple biscuit, just to let him know she trusted him. He would scold himself enough.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Lily pushed a strand of red hair behind her ear, leaving lunch for history, the one class she didn't have with James… or Lucy, or Sara. Sirius was in it, but that wasn't exactly a good thing. She began to ascend the stairs when a hand tapped her shoulder.

"Lily?" A voice said. Lily whirled around.

"_Severus???"_ She gasped, backing up the stairs quickly, forgetting about the trick stairs in her hurry to escape her ex-friend. She slipped through one, landing on her back.

He held a pale hand out to her, hesitated, and drew it back. "I-I'm.. sorry." He blushed.

She shook her head, trying to scramble back to her feet. "I can't- I can't do this, Severus. Not after…" A glistening tear slid down slowly on her cheek, and she finally managed to stand, collecting her scattered books in a frenzy.

His greasy black hair shadowed his face. "I'm sorry, okay Lily!" He flared. Severus had taken too much abuse from James about the incident, and now he his temper sparked up easily. "The words just slipped out! It's not my fault you're friends with him!"

Lily's tears began to multiply. "What, so I'm a _mudblood_ for having friends!?! Friends that _you _can't be friends with or get along with for some, strange reason!!?" She shouted back, wiping her eyes, trying to stop her crying.

"Ask him that, then! I'm sure _Potter _would LOVE to be friends with me! He's just trying to steal you Lily! Don't you see that!?!" Snape retaliated.

"_Steal _me!?!?!" Lily said, grabbing the banister of the stairs when they began to move.

Severus nodded furiously. "He wants you because he hates _me!_" His words were like the striking of a snake, hitting Lily hard.

She flinched visibly and internally, hard, racking sobs in her chest. She turned and began to run, entering the Prefects bathroom and sliding to the floor, covering her face miserably.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Sirius entered History, groaning as Professor Binns floated through a wall at the same time. Binns automatically began drone out words as Sirius took his seat in the back, looking expectantly and out of habit at the seat next to him for Lily (and her notes). He stared, surprised, when he realized she wasn't there. Immediately he thought of James, who would be worried sick. James was in charms, not a class you could easily get out of. History, on the other hand…

He raised a hand, startling the students around him. Sirius never raised his hand, especially in History. Actually, no one did in History. Binns rarely noticed.

"Er, Professor, I _really _have to go to the bathroom," he shouted when the professor didn't react.

"Oh, go on then." he said, and waved Sirius out.

Sirius began jogging down the halls, looking and listening for anything strange. He pulled out his wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" He said, thinking about the times when him and the other marauders first became animagus's. A shining, huge, shaggy dog appeared out of white mist. "Go find Lily Potter, for James." He told it, chasing after when it took off. When he reached the Prefect room, the dog vanished.

"Ugh," he groaned, staring at the door. He knew James should go in, and it was an excellent opportunity for him and Lily. Sirius stood, thinking. This was perfect for James, and James would be worried. Lily never skipped class. But how to contact him…? Then it hit Sirius. Feeling rushed, he yanked out the mirror he and James had made to contact each other from long distances. It wasn't much of a distance, but now was just one of those times.

"James!" He shouted at it, and the reflection swirled, revealing the inside of James's pocket.

"Jamessss, or Prongsy boyyy, come out, come out, wherever you are!!!" He said, and grinned when James's face peaked in.

"Padfoot, what are you doing? Now's not exactly the time," James whispered.

"Not the time, eh? Well, your _dearest_ Lily didn't show up for class today, and she's in the prefects bathroom sobbing her eyes out," Sirius said, facing the mirror to the door. Truthfully, he had no idea if Lily was sobbing or not, but Lily didn't just skip class randomly, so it had to be important. He turned James's reflection back to himself. James looked extremely worried, in fact…

"James, are you _already _out of Charms!?!" Sirius gasped, then burst out laughing. "What did you do?!"

James's face broke into a grin. "I hexed the birds so they started multiplying by the dozens, so we got a break. Hang on, I see you," the view revealed the blackness of a pocket again, and Sirius looked up. James was jogging towards him.

"Where is she?" He asked, looking worried again.

Sirius pointed to the bathroom. "Good luck, mate." He said, patting James on the back.

James nodded, looking nervous, and pulled the door open. Under Sirius's gaze, he disappeared inside.


	10. Chapter 10

**ME: All these characters belong to JKR except Sara and Lucy. OH MY GOSH!!!! I was just peacefully going onto fanfiction and I decided to check on my stories and BAM!!!! 24 reviews!!!! You guys are amazing! My thanks goes to BettyCrocker (I actually meant Lily Evans, thank you for noticing ****:J) hermy permy and Zafrinacalisleesmebellaedward for the amazing compliments! This chapter is dedicated to Ghostliyprincess for another detailed review and ESPECIALLY Lizzle09, for the tip (I'm going to use it, by the way. You have to tell me if I did it right) and everything else in her message. This one's more about James and Lily, so I'm sorry if you were looking forward to Remus/Lucy, Sirius/Sara, but I'll add that in later. This one's shorter. Alright, onto the story!!**

James slipped through the door, looking around anxiously. He was half hoping he would find Lily in the bathtub that took up most of the place, but no, she was obviously not there. A shoe on the floor caught his attention.

"Lily..?" He called out, his eyes scanning the stalls for feet. A red head slowly emerged from the rows of sinks, revealing a tired looking, puffy eyed Lily.

He smiled. "I didn't think you'd come out so easily."

"You called me Lily," She acknowledged , trying to hide a tear on her face by hurriedly wiping her eye.

His forehead wrinkled. "Oh. Oops." Slowly he picked up the lonely shoe, holding it up and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh.. I.. slipped.. and-."

"You crying over me in here?" He asked, laughing.

She glared at him, more tears running from her narrowed eyes. "Your such a jerk, Potter. Just leave me alone." She said, and sat on the edge of the bathtub, hugging herself.

"Sorry, no can do. So why are you in here, then? If your _not _crying over me." James immediately began to cautiously approach her, feeling as if the floor he walked on was a mine field.

Lily slid off her other shoe and chucked it at him when he was 5 feet away. With a practiced seeker's hand, he caught it.

"Jeez, Evans, you have tiny feet!" he grinned, trying to fit his hand into it.

She frowned, her crying almost at a stop. "I think you're crazy, Potter. Maybe Severus was right."_This_ piece of news alarmed James. "What? What did that _thing_ say!?!" His attention was completely diverted to Lily. This was why she was in here, he knew it.

"Go ask him yourself. Maybe then you'll understand how wrong it is to play with people's minds." she sneered, her eyes dry now and her anger rising at a rapid pace.

Huh? "Playing with people's minds? Evans, what did he say?!" What had he gotten himself into?

"Go. Ask. Him. Your_self._" Every one of her words dripped with venom, stabbing at James's heart in rhythm.

He ran his fingers through his messy hair in habit. "I don't understand, Evans! Explain, please!" Her glare dropped to the floor, softening slightly. "I'm surprised you don't know." She said, quieter this time.

He watched her, entirely confused, his hand toying with Lily's shoelaces as he made up his mind.

Carefully, he walked through the battlefield between him and Lily, shortening the distances between their bodies. Wondering what the heck he was doing, he kneeled down in front of her.

James picked Lily's foot, gently pushing it into her shoe. She stared at him, her head cocked, but allowed him to continue. Seeing this, James began on the other foot. When he was done, he tied the white shoelaces very neatly, and stood up to sit next to her. He sat very slowly, wondering how she would react.

"He said you only like and ask me out to steal me away from him," Lily said, so shyly and quickly that James barely heard.

He glanced at her wet face. "I'm gonna kill him," he muttered.

"But.. Is it true?" Lily asked herself mostly, too afraid to ask James.

His hazel eyes widened. "No. Never. You know that, right?" Had she really thought that he pretended to love her to steal from Snivellus?

She looked back to James. "I do now," She said, and ran out of the bathroom, leaving James stunned and even more confused.

**ME: Sorry if this one wasn't as good as the others. I'm cutting it short here (not the story, as I said, there are many more chapters to come) so yep! Hope you liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**ME: All the characters belong to JKR except Sara and Lucy. Okay, I have to know; do you guys think I need to make certain characters appear more? I've been trying to get more of Peter and Snape, and also more about the marauder's friendship and Lily's with Sara and Lucy. But is there anything else? Okay so yeah. Already, 27 reviews!!! Thank you BettyCrocker, Lizzle09, and Ghostliyprincess (why do I feel like I'm mentioning the same people over and over again?) for the amazing compliments, this chapter's for you guys. Please, I want more tips! They help me out a ton! And reviews. I like reviews very much :D. Okay, onto the story!!**

Remus groaned to himself, dreading the night to come. He knew, at 8, 9 o'clock, Remus Lupin's mind and personality would disappear, fading with the appearance of the full moon. He knew that next morning, he would wake, scratched up, tired, and worn out in the hospital wing, probably with Madam Pomfrey hovering around his bed anxiously.

"I can't do this," He moaned, covering his head with his hands. Sirius patted him on the back, trying to comfort him. It was after dinner and the four marauders sat in the male sleeping quarters, strewn out around Remus's bed.

"You'll be fine," James assured him, leaning against Remus's bedpost. The moon was already haunting him, the beast inside was beginning to wake, itching to take over. Remus was miserable.

"Yeah, we'll be there to control you, don't worry," Peter added on. He sat on the floor next to the bed.

Remus's sandy colored hair shadowed his pale eyes. "That's what I worry about. What if someone gets hurt? It could happen so easily! Just one slip and…." His voice trailed off, his face a mask of horror at the image depicted from his words.

"Don't worry, Moony! We've done this hundreds of times!" Sirius said confidently, grinning. "Nothings ever happened. Not once." In truth, Sirius was lying, James had once been cut across his torso, pretty badly too, but Remus had no idea. He had been a werewolf, causing him not to remember anything that night, and the other marauders didn't have the heart to tell him.

"But-" Remus began. James cut him off.

"But nothing. Besides, you don't have a choice anyway." He pointed out reasonably.

Remus shook his head, not understanding his friends. Where he used to live, he was a menace. If he walked outside, someone would scream, "WEREWOLF!" and flee immediately. He was hated. Abused. Picked on. Misunderstood. Why weren't these three the same? When they found out his secret, rather than running away, they had wanted to help (hence, animagus). It made no sense. They deserved better.

He looked up, examining the three people that had changed his life. Remus kept waiting for the moment they would run, but they refused to leave his side. All he knew about those wretched, horrid nights was that the moon would appear, and his mind would go blank. It was like falling asleep, but not really. He was _there_, in a way, but he didn't know what was going on. He didn't know anything. And that was all. And then he would wake up, and either Madam Pomfrey would be standing over him or three familiar faces would be grinning down at him.

"Moony darling, you think to much." Sirius began. "What you could use is some firewhiskey."

Peter nodded eagerly. Drinking was something he was good at; he could hold his liquor. Not as well as Sirius, though. "We need to plan a party," Peter chimed in.

"Genius, Wormtail. Something to celebrate our adventures at this school," Sirius agreed.

"One thing though," James started.

Sirius held up a hand. "Prongsy, m'boy, I don't want to know."

"We still have another year to go, shouldn't we hold it next year?" James finished anyway.

Remus chuckled, not bothering to intervene. It would do nothing.

Sirius shrugged. "We can start planning now."

Remus had a thought. "you know-"

"If you're planning on stopping us, I don't want to hear it." James told him.

"Bu-"

"Listen to the man, Moony, it will do nothing." Sirius laughed.

Remus closed his mouth, frustrated, and then opened it again, only to have it shut by Peter.

"That's not what I was going to say!!" Remus blurted out as fast as possible.

James smiled. "Oh, then what is it?"

"I was _going_ to ask if you thought you'd be dating Lily by then, James, because you could invite her and plan something for that," Remus finally got out, grimacing.

"Of _course_ we'll be going out by next year!" James said, seeming sure.

"You said that last year."

James glared at him. "Last year was different." He hissed.

Sirius snorted. "Of course it was, Prongs. Oooooof course." he said, drawing out the of. James pushed him, making him fall off the bed and onto poor, small Peter, who squeaked at the impact. James doubled over, roaring with laughter.

Sirius scrambled to his feet. "Oh, you will regret that, Prongs," He snarled in his deadliest voice, and lunged. James leapt off the bed quickly and the two ran around the room, James getting no farther away and Sirius getting no closer. After 15 minutes of watching them, Peter got bored.

"How long will this go on?" He wondered allowed, slightly dizzy from Sirius's and James's circles.

"I'm guessing a couple days, considering they're two teenage, horny boys and they're also best mates so they know each other's weaknesses and strengths," Remus told Peter.

"Huh. What time is it, Moony?" Peter asked.

Remus glanced at the leather watch his mother had given him for his 10th birthday. "7:50." He read, and his stomach tightened. He had to get outside.

"I need to go," He said, worry and nervousness coloring his voice.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

The four boys wandered over to the whomping willow, Peter quietly transforming into a rat and pressing the knot at the base of the tree. Sirius and James quickly joined him in their other forms, so Remus walked with a rat on his shoulder, a stag, and a huge shaggy dog nearer to the hidden entrance. "One day, you're going to be mistaken for the grim, Sirius," he told the dog. It wagged it's tail.

The moon was still covered by clouds, but to Remus it felt like a glare from a traitorous friend, one that you could feel, one that was painful. Suddenly, the clouds moved, and the full moon shone brightly on them, bathing Remus in it's light. A shudder went though him, and he hunched over, gasping in surprise. He wasn't in the whomping willow yet.

"I can't-" he began, his voice sharp with pain, and his mind went blank.

James and Sirius exchanged worried glances, for before them stood Remus's hairy little problem, a werewolf. And he wasn't contained. The werewolf lifted it's face to the clouds and a long, sad howl sliced through the night sky, making the world seem all the lonelier.

The black dog barked at the stag, motioning pointedly to the castle where students could be looking out the window. James ran into the forbidden forest, rubbing against Remus to get him to follow.

The werewolf recognized these creatures somehow, it knew these were not prey from a scent coming off of them. Immediately it turned to follow the stag, plodding into the cover of the trees, followed by a curious black dog being ridden by a large rat.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Lily Evans was tired. She didn't know what to think about James anymore. Before, it had been so easy to think, 'Oh James, I hate him!' but now… those thoughts were missing, somehow. They were lost in a flurry of emotion, and now there were other thoughts. Other strange, new, foreign thoughts that had never crossed her mind before.

She sighed, not sure how to feel. James was just so… immature. It was hard, having to deal with that..- a strange sound interrupted her thinking. Her eyebrows came together, and she looked out the window of the girls sleeping quarters, others a few feet behind her. What she saw alarmed her. A huge dog with something on it's shoulder (a giant tumor, maybe?) and a stag. How strange. Between them, though, was a giant, dog.. Wolf… creature. A werewolf. Remus. Thinking fast, she whirled around, blocking the window from sight.

The other 6th year girls (except Sara and Lucy) crowded around, trying to see.

"It's nothing interesting," Lily said quickly. "Just a dog howling." She lied.

Hesitantly, the other girls shuffled away, murmurs of complaints about nothing interesting happening at Hogwarts with them. Lily glanced behind her again. The animals were gone, thank goodness. Lucy and Sara approached, looking at their friend curiously.

"What was that all about?" Sara asked, inspecting her.

Lily shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. "Oh nothing. I was scared because the dog looked like the grim, was all."


	12. Chapter 12

**ME: All these wonderful characters belong to JKR except Lucy and Sara. Anyways, you guys are pretty darn amazing. So I have decided to make a little offer (partly because I just want to see if you will respond and who reads this) that is; in your reviews, leave a character ( a reasonable one, please) and I'll write a chapter focused on that character. Besides that, how are my stories doing? Anything I'm lacking? This one's dedicated to BettyCrocker, Dream Breath Love Twilight, Lizzle09, and Ghostliyprincess (you're right by the way, I do spoil you :D, and I will add a roommate) This chapter's going to be more focused on the coming of winter break, and possibly some fluff. Alright, on to the story!**

_One week later_

Sara banged her head on the library's table, frustrated. "I don't know!!!" She cried.

Lily laughed. "The answer is a bezoar," Lily told her.

Sara smacked her forehead in anger. "How didn't I know!? Ugh, Lily, I'm gonna fail the exams!"

Lucy walked in, holding a Transfiguration book. "You're getting ready for potions?" She asked, settling into a wooden chair and opening up the book to study.

Lily nodded, glancing at Sara. "Sara needs some help," She said with a wide smile.

"It's not my fault I'm horrible at potions! Lucy, please help me."

Lucy sarcastically rolled her eyes and pushed her chair closer to Sara, bending over her notes.

Lily watched the two as Lucy questioned and Sara answered, either with a groan or a happy nod continued by a word.

"See," Lily began, "a bezoar can save you from any poison," She told Sara when she got a question wrong.

"Being smart, Evans?" A horribly familiar voice said. James.

"Smarter than you'll ever be, _Potter._" She retaliated.

He flopped down in a chair next to her, followed by Sirius and Remus.

Sara noticed their lacking of a person. "Where's Peter?" She asked.

Sirius shrugged. "He had detention with Slughorn." "And you didn't?"

He grinned. "_I_ didn't get caught, my dear Sara." Sara blushed, looking back down at her book.

James and Sirius exchanged a knowing look. "What was that?" Lily asked, arching an eyebrow.

James folded his arms (which Lily noticed looked quite muscular in that fashion) "What was what?" He said innocently.

Lily opened her mouth, then closed it, thinking. "Actually, I don't think I'll tell you." She said, and turned to inspect Lucy's transfiguration book.

Sirius grinned when James looked alarmed. "Why not, Evans? Hiding something?" James laughed, leaning closer to her. Remus shook his head at James, going to sit with Lucy.

"Now why would I hide something from _you_?" Lily responded sweetly.

James looked affronted. "Please tell me?" He whispered in her ear, secretly savoring the scent of her strawberry shampoo.

She shoved him off, marveling at his strong abs when she made contact with them. "Let me study Potter." She told him, and continued to read.

Remus stood next to a chair near Lucy. "Can I sit here?" He asked politely.

She patted it absentmindedly with a petite hand. "Of course!" She said, watching as he sank into it.

Remus pulled up a History book, opening it on the table. "How are you?"

Lucy watched his bluish eyes go back and forth across the page, absorbing information. "Really good, you?"

The pale eyes met her brown ones. "I'm good." He said with a small smile. Quickly they both looked back to their books, their cheeks slightly red.

Sirius watched this interaction with interest, tapping James on the arm. He gestured towards them.

James looked confused, and then he brightened. "Really?" He whispered, weighing the prospects.

Sirius nodded. Sara and Lily watched excitedly at Remus and Lucy also, proud of their friend.

Remus closed his book slowly, and realized everyone was staring at him and motioning suggestively towards Lucy.

"What?"

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"And… Begin!" Slughorn's voice rang out in the class room, quickly joined by the sound of quills scratching on paper.

Lily filled out the little circles on the exam quickly, the answers waiting to be confirmed in her head. James was equally as fast, except that he kept glancing up at Lily, admiring the slope of her nose, the way her green eyes sparkled in concentration, how her hair rested gently over an ear. There was one strand though, that was hanging out, bothering him. How James would love just to tuck that red strand back, and it would be so easy, too. She was so perfect, the way her hand wrote in a neat, circular motion. James noticed with interest that she was left handed. Perfect, unique… hard to get.

James sighed, turning back to his exam.

Soon Lily was done, waiting for the other students to finish. After handing her exam in, she sat at the table, twiddling with her 'no cheating' spelled quill. James sat near her, but he had been moved a little farther away for 'no talking' reasons. She watched him fill out his answers quickly, knowing them despite not studying a minute. That was something she couldn't stand about him; he was so clever. She watched the way he wrote in a messy, zigzagging scrawl, the way the shadows brought out different strands of his messy black hair. She watched the way his face remained still as he easily moved through the exam. His eyes flitted up to hers, a knowing smile growing. She blushed and quickly looked down, turning to examine the table, embarrassed at being caught. She was confused when she saw the table; was chipped largely in odd places, like right in the middle. Strange. Her gaze ran over it, stopping when she saw lettering on the leg.

'_The Stag and the Doe'_ Someone had written. How odd. It rung a faint bell of the stag she had seen with the black dog that had a tumor (she mistook Peter for a tumor), that frankly, did look like the grim, and the werewolf. Now why would a stag be with such dangerous company? Stag. It reminded her slightly of James's nickname, Prongs. After all, a stag's antlers had always reminded her of prongs. She thought about it curiously, finally making up her mind to go out one of these nights and look for the stag and the dog.

**Sorry, I'm cutting it short here. Hope you enjoyed this one!**


	13. Chapter 13

**ME: All these characters belong to JKR except Sara and Lucy. Thanks for the ideas! I'm not going to use them this chapter, some will show up later. Thanks to liLoveheart, lizzle09, BubbleLove1234, JoneyHaleMalfoy, and Ghostliyprincess, Missy369 (the list is growing longer :D) BettyCrocker, and especially**** to Silly Sarahhh (who by the way is my sister, if you were wondering) for making 39 reviews! Only 11 more and I have 50! It's going to be short. This chapter is dedicated to all you guys. Onto the story!**

James yawned, exhausted after the day of exams. Answers zoomed through his head, despite the fact that he was done using them. He sat near the fire of the common room, choosing to stay there instead of go down to dinner. He wasn't hungry, Sirius was saving him food, and he needed to think. Relaxing on a couch, James pulled out his wand, examining it's texture. The smooth mahogany rested peacefully under his fingers, capable of so much more than it appeared. An intricate design ran in a smooth circle around it, leading up to the handle. It was simple, but so incredible yet the same. Like Lily. So beautiful, so powerful, so strong. So amazingly out of reach. James sighed, running a callused hand through his messy black hair out of habit. The warm lighting of the room made the atmosphere restful, the light of the fire dancing against the planes of his face and reflecting in his hazel eyes. Carefully, gently, James tucked his wand back into his sleeve, feeling for the weight of it resting there.

Winter break started in a day, but the first snow fall had yet to come. Already, heavy clouds blocked out the blue sky, like giant marshmallows, plump, round, fluffy, and white. James watched them through the window, peacefully floating on their way through time. Their path was decided. What about his? How would his work out? A year remained in his stay at Hogwarts, a year left with Lily. But then what? James knew he wanted to join the order. But he also knew he wanted to be with Lily. Joining the order would be simple, he basically had a spot saved for him. Lily, though, obviously had no thoughts of him, no matter how big his conquest to win her over. He looked up at the ceiling, noting the red and gold Gryffindor banners. He was part of them now, but what about later? On that fateful 7th year, he would leave that group of his childhood, thrust into a different, new world. What about Quidditch? A match was in a few hours, Gryffindor against Hufflepuff. Would he continue that in adulthood? And Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail. Sirius would definitely be with him for the rest of his life, James knew. Remus, also, would be there. James wasn't entirely sure about Peter, but he guessed they'd stick together. He grinned, thinking about the four together in 20 years. What would they look like? Much older, but what else? Who would be at their sides? Would Lily be there, beside him, a sparkling ring on the ring finger of her left hand? What about Lucy and Sara, where would they go? Remus would have someone, he was an easily compatible person, even if he thought he didn't deserve anyone. Sirius would be the excellent uncle, probably without a wife. He just wasn't one to settle down. And then, would Lily or he be holding a bundle? A bundle, perhaps, containing a child? Or maybe there would be a little boy or girl sitting at his feet, playing with a toy. There could even be a teenager by his side, possibly grinning playfully at the camera, or glaring at it moodily. There were so many options. Maybe, in his future, there lay a tombstone, engraved; Here Lies James Potter, RIP. James winced at the thought, banishing it quickly from his mind. So, so many options. His eyes flicked over to the portrait guarding the room. How would Hogwarts change? Would Dumbledore be watching over his kids? Would McGonagall also be there, continuing to ridicule and punish? Also, if those kids were to be existent, what houses would they be in? And then, who would be the mother of those children? There were, after all, many fish in the sea, but James only wanted one.

James stood fully, shaking his head to clear away thoughts. Maybe he would join the others at dinner, after all.

**Sorry if this wasn't as good, it was more on James's thoughts and etc. Hope you liked it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**ME: All these characters belong to JKR; except Sara and Lucy. YAYY 46 reviews! My thanks to all the people that contributed (sorry I'm too lazy to name today) and this chapter is dedicated to you guys. The character I picked- (drum roll please) HAH! You have to read to find out. Sorry if I didn't pick your person, I let my friend decide out of random. Okay, onto the story!**

James hurried down the corridor after dinner, clutching his broom tightly in one hand. Sirius's footsteps echoed his own as they strode down to the quidditch field.

"We're late," James groaned, starting to speed up into a trot. The dark, starry sky added eeriness to their journey.

Sirius grunted in response, still following closely behind. He was a beater on the team, James was quidditch captain and seeker.

The two friends made a quick dash to a corner, knowing on the other side was the pathway to the fields. A quiet voice stopped them in their tracks abruptly.

"I'll join when I'm ready." Someone whispered in a tone that made it obvious they didn't want to be heard. Sirius and James edged forward from this fact, pressing their ears to the cold, rough brick wall.

"You're ready _now._" Another voice sneered, a cold edge in it.

"Colden, I'm not. I'd have no chance-" The voice cut off abruptly, reminding James and Sirius incredibly of Peter.

"I'll teach you," Colden interrupted.

The unknown voice let out a small whimper. This, along with other hints, confirmed James and Sirius's suspicions that it _was _in fact Peter, and also that it was time to interrupt the conversation.

"Hey, Wormy," Sirius stepped out, surveying the situation.

A black haired boy stood next to small Peter, pressing him dangerously into a wall. He quickly withdrew, the angles of his sallow, pale face illuminated by bright torches hanging from hooks.

Within two seconds, the boy had fled in the opposite direction, disappearing into the Hogwarts entrance.

"What was that about?" James asked, eyebrows together in confusion.

Peter quivered unconsciously, looking more and more like a rodent. "Nothing," he squeaked, and followed the other boy.

Sirius and James exchanged glances, both looking thoughtful.

Sirius shook his head suddenly. "Quidditch," he reminded James, and they took off at a run around that fateful corner.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Lily Evans settled onto the stadium's cold seat, pulling her soft red and gold scarf tighter around her neck. It was getting very cold, and she was wondering when the first snow would fall.

"Excited to see James?" Sara teased, squeezing in-between Lucy and her.

Lily raised an eyebrow. Of course she was. "Why would I be excited to see _him_?" She asked, turning her gaze back to the quidditch field. The teams were beginning to mount their brooms. They weren't close enough that she could see individual characteristics, but she knew who James was because he stood in the middle, shaking the Hufflepuff captain, Amos Diggory, hand.

"Well, after all that happened…" Sara's voice trailed off, her eyes lighting upon something.

Both Lucy and Lily turned to follow her sight. "What is it?" Lucy yawned, leaning upon Sara's heavily clothed shoulder. Her breath came out in a white puff.

"Oh… nothing.. At all." Both girls looked at their friend skeptically.

Lucy shrugged, yawning again, her eyes fluttering closed.

They flew open when a familiar voice interrupted her slumber.

"Hey, can I sit with you?" Remus asked politely, looking specifically at Lucy.

Her cheeks blushed red. "Of course." She agreed, shivering as the wind blew in another attack.

"Cold?"

Lucy nodded fervently. "Extremely." In response, Remus wrapped his arms around her, snuggling her close and laying his head on hers. Sara and Lily stared, eyes wide.

Lucy froze under his arms, unsure of how to react. After a startling whistle blew and the teams flew into the air, Lucy slowly began to relax, embracing Remus back. Lily and Sara turned, still looking bewildered, and watched the game. The score was still 0 to 0, and the quaffle was being tossed to and fro between different players.

"Violet Brown carries the quaffle," Nicholas's Jordan's voice rang out to the stadiums, "A pass to George Wood, oooh and Hufflepuff chaser Harriet Blonger takes a knock from a bludger sent by Sirius Black, good going Sirius."

"NICHOLAS!" Professor McGonagall yelled, glaring at him as James and Sirius swooped together to give each other high fives.

"Sorry Professor, oh and there's a pass to Fanny Bell oh but Regulas hit her with a bludger, stupid boy, and-" "NICHOLAS!!!!!!!!"

"Sorry.. Sorry."Lily laughed at Nick Jordan's commentary on the game, he was known for taking sides with Gryffindor. Her grin widened in interest when she noticed Sara's expression. She was avidly watching Sirius whack a bludger towards a Hufflepuff player (which hit them quite accurately in the middle of the forehead) cheering him on.

"YOU LIKE SIRIUS!?!?!?!?!" Lily shouted.

"What!?!?!" Sara yelped, her eyes tearing away from him.

Lily patted her on the shoulder with a woolen gloved hand. "It's obvious. Don't deny it."

James suddenly took off, flying after a golden glint 10 meters ahead of him. Amos was a few feet behind James, urging his broom on and distracting Lily slightly.

"Fine. But no telling." Sara admitted, knowing Lily would have found out sooner or later. Apparently Lucy and Remus had not heard; they were too busy snuggling.

Lily smiled, checking the score on the board. Gryffindor; 70, Hufflepuff; 20. They were winning with ease. She watched as James dove to the ground, pulling up inches before a collision. Amos, however, had pulled out to early, leaving James and the snitch all alone. James was now inches away from winning the game, his hand outstretched and wind snatching at his hair. He leaned forward in anticipation, knowing exactly what he had to do. Already close to the ground, James stood up on his broom, perfectly balanced despite the wild wind and speed he was going at. Carefully, in slow motion, he threw himself forward, disappearing into a whirl of dust. Lily stood up immediately, concern and worry masking her face.

"Is he okay!?!" She asked the air, beginning to hurry down the stairs to the ground.

Soon enough the dust cleared, revealing James to be holding in his grasp; the golden snitch.

**Sorry if it's not good, I wasn't really in the mood to write when I did this. Hope you like it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**ME: All these characters belong to JKR, except Sara and Lucy. YAY! So, I'm sorry I've slowed down my writing speed, I've been SUPER busy getting ready for school and camp and such. Thanks for the reviews! 52!!!!!!!!!! WOOT WOOT WOOT! That's over my goal! My next goal is 60, and so on. So yep! Onto the story!**

_Soon enough the dust cleared, revealing James to be holding in his grasp; the golden snitch._

The stadium broke into applause (it was rather silent on the Hufflepuff side, although) and James grinned, his white teeth flashing. It was this grin that signaled to a worried Lily that something was wrong. The bright grin was forced, and fading rapidly as James's handsome face paled and his hazel eyes fluttered closed. Suddenly, James had collapsed, landing silently into Sirius's waiting arms. The Gryffindor team leapt off of their brooms and surrounded him, hiding James from Lily's sight. She ran down the stairs, her gaze not leaving the flood of people.

"IS HE OKAY!?!?!" Girls were shouting (mostly James's fan club) and shoving Lily aside to get to him first.

After another 10 seconds of struggling and flailing around in the crowd of people, a voice cut through the pandemonium.

"_SILENCE!" _Dumbledore's voice rang out, and the student's mouths snapped shut. "Students, please go back to your seats," he requested, his eyes speculating over his half-moon spectacles as people took seats quietly. "Gryffindor's team, please back away from James and collect your brooms." The team did as ordered, casting concerned glances back at the figure still resting in Sirius's arms as they walked away.

Dumbledore murmured something to Professor McGonagall and she quickly stepped down the stadium and to James, telling something to Sirius. Lily watched anxiously, half out of her seat.

Sirius stood up, looking shocked and scared for his friend. He and McGonagall headed out of the stadium, disappearing into the distance.

Remus, still next to Lily and Sara, was standing up, looking torn between following Dumbledore's orders and running to his friend.

"Go, you're a marauder," Lucy told him. Remus nodded once and took off, waiting for someone to say "sit down Remus" or something like it. Instead, rather than punishing, Dumbledore smiled slightly through his beard, proud of him.

Lucy, Sara, and Lily sat (fully, in Lily's case), pulling their scarves tighter around their necks. Lucy noticed curiously that Lily looked slightly green, making her red hair stand out exceptionally.

"Do you think he's okay!?!" Lily gasped, yanking on her scarf again.

Sara rolled her eyes. "He's fine. Madam Pomfrey can heal anything." Lucy smiled in agreement.

"But it looked so bad!'

Both Lucy and Sara stared at Lily unblinkingly. "Stop denying you don't like him if you're going to act like this." Lucy told Lily, giggling.

Lily blushed, but it was barely noticeable because of her already red cheeks from the cold. "I don't like him! We're just.. Friends."

Sara snorted. "Some friends. Snogging on the couch, an up and down relationship. Yeah. Friends."

Lily shrugged, not knowing how to respond.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

James groaned, feeling as though his head and right arm had been trampled by a horse. His eyes peeked open slowly, blinking in the bright light that shone above.

"Ow." He said abruptly, and laughter burst out around him.

Sirius sat on his right, his black hair ruffled and messy. "You scared me, mate. Don't do that again." He laughed, patting James on the arm. James winced, swatting Sirius away with the other hand.

"What _happened_?" He asked, staring around him. He was on a white hospital bed, clothed in some odd cloak and his head resting on a hard pillow, obviously inside the hospital wing. Remus sat on his left, smiling encouragingly. Peter crouched near the foot of the bed, silent as ever.

"Well, James," Remus began, "you won the game." He finished is a slightly grave tone.

"Really? That's good. Why am I like this, then?" James asked.

Peter shook his head, looking ashen, and Sirius's grin widened. "You caught the snitch and did a weird roll thing, shattering your arm's bone and getting a slight concussion." Sirius told him. "Lily was _incredibly_ worried, I thought you'd like to know."

James chuckled, sitting up slowly.

"Pomfrey know you're here?"

"Nope!" Peter chimed, finally calming.

The four laughed again in complete symphony. "So when can I get out of here?" James added.

"I think it'll take a few days, if you get lucky maybe a little earlier. You might need someone to take notes for you though." Remus inquired.

"Evans." Sirius and James said at the same time, looking at each other devilishly.


	16. Chapter 16

ME: all these characters belong to JKR. Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy. Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!! 58!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT!!!!!!!!! I'm moving my goal to 70. Alright, I'm making this short, sorry. ONTO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Winter Break**

Lily stared at her book, trying desperately to concentrate on the words in front of her.

"Lily."

Her emerald eyes read a sentence for the 10th time. _To disapparate, step forward-_

"Lilyyyy."

_To disapparate, step forward with your foot (the side you write with) and think-_

"Lily?"

_Think about the place of your chosen-_

"LILY!!!!!!" James's voice interrupted her studying again, and she whirled in her chair to face him.

"WHAT, James???" She snapped, startling the nearby first years.

James grinned. "You forgot to write down what your reading." He told her for the thousandth time.

She turned back to her book, pulling her chair in with a squeak that echoed through the silence of the library.

"James," she said very slowly. "You would think that I know that."

He scooted himself closer to her. "Professor McGonagall said that, as is your duty as a prefect, you have to take notes for me. But you're not writing anything, so that's hardly notes. Unless you want to whisper them seductively in my ear as we-"

Lily whacked him with her quill, leaving a red mark across his tan cheek. "I'd like to at least be able to _read_ what I'm going to write! If you don't shut up then I'll never get anywhere!"

James gave her that, and remained quiet.

"Lily?" Sara asked quietly from the other side of the table.

Lily looked up, a furious glare masking her features. "WHAT!?!?!" she growled, clenching the edge of her chair.

"I just noticed that you called him James, and he called you Lily," Sara pointed out, looking slightly afraid from beside Sirius.

Sirius smiled widely. "Prongsy, we are making progress." he smirked, pulling Sara onto his lap. Sara blushed a bright red.

James smirked back. "I daresay _you're_ making progress too, Padfoot." Sirius shook his mane of black hair, still able to look cool despite his roguish appearance.

"Can you all _please _be quiet? I'm trying to study!" Lily scolded them, trying to stay at the appropriate level of sound in the library.

"Can't you give me some slack? I'm a cripple!" James retaliated, holding out his arm, which was securely encased in a sling. Lily ignored him and began to write out something on the white parchment in front of her.

After another 15 minutes of eerie and foreign silence, Sirius piped up.

"What are we doing in the library? It's winter break, for God's sake!" He yelled (causing the librarian to cast a nasty warning glance to him.) "I mean, Moony's on vacation, Lucy's who knows where, and Wormy's out with his parents! We should go on a double date." He suggested, making the tips of Sara's ears turn a rosy color.

"Genius," James agreed.

Lily considered it. She knew now that she was beginning to fall for James. The idea of dating him, _James Potter, _was hard to think of, but awoke fluttering butterflies in her stomach. She would wait, she decided, until he could deflate his head a bit.

"Not a date." she stated, making James frown. He scratched the surface of his table with a fingernail out habit.

James looked at her, thinking. "Fine. Not a date." he said, surprising Lily immensely. "But I do want to go somewhere with you."

Sirius and Sara both laughed, imagining when the news got out around the school; _Lily Evans and James Potter went somewhere together without James having to force her!_ Rumors would run wild. But they didn't need to know that.

"How about, on Christmas, we sneak in some butterbeer to celebrate together in the common room. Frank Longbottom, our other roommate, is the only other Gryffindor that didn't leave, and he spends all his time with that Ravenclaw Alice somethingorother, so he wouldn't be there," Sirius said. He closed the book he had been pretending to read and let it fly up to it's spot on a shelf.

Lily and James looked at each other, each contemplating how the other would react. James, obviously, was all for it, but he wasn't sure about Lily. Lily was wondering if James would jump at the idea like he normally did.

"Okay, sounds good." Lily agreed with a nod.

Sara stared at her, pondering about what could have been going through her head. Did she like James or not?

"Pads, you really are genius! Are you feeling okay?" James joked, standing up slowly and stretching with one arm. Sirius yawned, not touched by what James had said. He grabbed Sara's hand (who stood, looking stunned and paralyzed) and pulled her out of the library abruptly, leaving James and Lily alone together.

"Does he like her or something?" Lily asked James, staring after them.

James shrugged. "Define like. Sirius 'likes' a girl for about a week, or maybe 2 days. Then he moves on." He stated reasonably, helping Lily put away her books.

Lily looked at James, fantasizing. If she had given into him in 4th year, would he like her now? Things were so up and down with them, as Sara had said, and she really didn't know. So now, if she submitted to him, would he stop liking her? Or did he _seriously _like her, in the more deep way? It was hard to tell with James.

A hand waving in front of her brought Lily back to reality. "Hullo in there, anyone home?" James was repeating, his smooth face inches from hers. She pulled back, surprised.

"What were you doing?" James asked, laughing as Lily struggled to get the bewildered look off her expression.

Lily looked up at him, studying. "Sorry, just lost in thought."


	17. Chapter 17

**ME: All these darling characters belong to JKR except Sara and Lucy. MWAHAHA I feel so successful! 64 reviews!!!!!!!!!!! I love you guys! So my goal is 70, and when I reach there I'll make an extra lengthy chapter for either the 17****th**** or the 18****th****. Sorry if you don't like Lily not giving in to James yet, but it has to happen in the 7****th****! So be patient! This one will be long! Onto the story!**

**Christmas Eve**

Sirius Black sat on his four poster bed, his hands tracing the smooth stitching on his blanket restlessly. James was pulling on a tee shirt, unlike Sirius; who slept with his torso bare.

"James?" Sirius asked quietly, despite the fact that there were no other students in their dorm.

James looked up, surprised. Sirius never called him by his real name unless he was actually being serious, which didn't happen with Sirius ( ME: haha get it?).

"Yeah?" James responded, yawning as he slid under the covers.

"Do you think me and Sara will get anywhere?" Sirius inquired, crossing his legs into a pretzel position. The bed squeaked with the change of weight.

James stared at Sirius, his head cocked. "What??" he sat back up slightly, startled.

"Do you think we'll get like.. To snogging?" Sirius specified, his head tilted up to the ceiling with his curiosity.

An awkward silence arose between the two, James gawking at Sirius with wide hazel eyes.

"What??" James repeated, completely stunned.

Sirius's gaze turned back to James. "Do you think I'll get… lucky?" A dazed look crossed his face.

James groaned, throwing his pillow over his head. "Go to bed Pads. You really are sick."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

**Christmas Morning**

A dense quiet was looming in the Gryffindor girl's dorms, uninterrupted, due to the fact that there were only two bodies occupying the four poster beds. Sara's blond hair was gathered in a loose pony tail at the base of her head, unlike Lily's, who's red tangle was cradling her face.

"BLOODY MURDER!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sara's scream sliced through the peaceful atmosphere of the early morning, waking Lily with a start. She rolled out of bed, landing with a '_thump_' on the floor.

"WHERE'S THE FIRE!!?!?!" Lily yelled, jumping to her feet in panic.

Sara was sitting in the corner of the room, her knees gripped in her arms and her face a pale white.

Lily spun around, her eyes landing on her friend. She stood, knees trembling with adrenaline, before what was actually going on was processed in her mind.

"Sara? Are you okay?" Lily asked, her voice seeming invisible next to the shouts that were present seconds before.

Sara responded by looking up with Lily with wide blue eyes. "Nightmare." She mouthed, and became unmoving.

Lily froze, wondering what to do. After a few seconds, she walked over to Sara, her light blue slippers padding softly on the plush red carpet.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Sara gripped herself tighter. "….Sirius…." She began. "Tried to snog me." Sara finished. 3 seconds passed.

Lily burst out laughing, falling onto her back and clutching her stomach. "You-" she snorted, "you screamed _bloody murder-" _Tears streamed down her face as she gasped for breath.

Sara shook her head wildly, standing, "No, that's not what I meant! I mean I wanted-" She cut off abruptly, realizing what she had been about to say.

Lily's laughter died in her throat. "Wait, what? You wanted him to?" She rolled over and sat up.

Sara began to speak, but stopped, pondering what to say. "Yeah.. I did want him too, I guess. But he couldn't! It was like there was a glass wall between us or something!" She blurted out angrily. Lily gaped at Sara, wondering what type of imagination her friend had.

"A… glass wall?" Lily quickly erupted back into laughter, dropping, once again, to the floor.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Sirius and James emerged through the archway to the common room, heading over to the large piles of colorful presents that took residence under a huge evergreen tree. Sara's head peaked out over a particularly large stack of bright purple ones.

"Can we open them yet? Me and Lily have been waiting for you!" Sara said, her voice squeaking with excitement. The flames residing in the hearth of a fireplace cast wavering shadows against her face.

"Yeah, let's open the ones from family first, and we can save the best for last," Sirius suggested, a shadow crossing his expression when he said 'family'. He strode over to Sara, flopping down next to his own presents. James joined him, looking around for Lily.

"Where IS Lily?" He asked, putting voice to his concerns. At that moment, Lily appeared at the base of the stairs, holding a medium sized blue box. She walked over to James, sinking down next to him(causing James's eyes widened in amazement).

"Right here, I needed to finish this," she admitted, dropping the box into his lap.

"You got me a present?" He wondered allowed, staring at her.

She smiled. "Yep! And if you use this against me then don't expect anymore," Lily said cheerily, turning her attention back to Sara.

"Shall we begin?" Sirius grinned deviously, raising an eyebrow at Sara.

She grinned back. "We shall."

Immediately the sound of ripping paper echoed through the room, accompanied by the occasional "oooh, and "ahhh," or maybe "look at this!" Lily held up a fork, staring at it.

"Petunia." She said simply, and put it in the mound of trash growing next to her.

"Oh, look what my cousin Kingsly got me!" Sara cheered. "A little mini dragon!" She opened her palm, revealing a tiny green dragon. She rubbed it's chin affectionately, quickly pulling out a piece of parchment that showed how to take care of it.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at it suspiciously. "If you let that thing near my stuff then you'd better say goodbye to it," He said, eyeing it carefully.

Sara laughed, calling Lily over. The two fawned over the creature, petting it's little back. "It says here it likes to be scratched under the wings," Sara read aloud, following suit.

James rolled his eyes. "I think I'm jealous of the thing." Sirius nodded, both boys glaring at the emerald dragon.

After Sara put the dragon in a cage that was revealed in another box, the 6th years continued onto their presents to each other.

James cautiously opened Lily's present, half expecting it to explode when he touched it. Carefully, he slid out a book.

"A book?" He questioned, confused.

"Read the cover," Lily told him, smiling.

James followed her orders, turning the soft cover over. It read, '_Tricks and Things,_' by Boris Bomis.

"Can I marry you?" James breathed to Lily, flipping through the pages.

Sirius pulled out an identical book, but instead of just 'Tricks and Things,' it was '_Tricks and Things 2,' _

"I figured you'd finish the first one within the month, so I thought I might as well get the second also," Lily laughed at Sirius and James's awed expressions.

Sara tapped another present. "Open this too!"

Sirius proceeded to rip the box open, pulling out a knife. "It can open anything." Sara informed him, watching as he played with it.

"I love you," He said, spinning the knife through his fingers. Sara blushed red, looking down.

James held out a colorful cylinder to Lily. "Here you are, madam," he joked.

Lily held the cylinder, waiting for it to move or do something unexpected. It sat there, completely inanimate. Very slowly, she tore of the paper, revealing a clear glass case. Inside was a silver dipped lily.

"Oh my gosh," She gasped, admiring it's light petals. It seemed to dance in the flickering fire light.

"It's so beautiful."

"You like it?" James asked, sliding over to her.

Lily nodded vigorously, eyes not leaving the flower in front of her.

After the rest of the presents were opened (Sirius got Sara a mini mirror that tells you how you look) and the teens finished snacking on a huge box of chocolate and Burtie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and they're stomachs were full, Sirius pulled out another case.

"Butterbeer!" He shouted, popping a bottle open with a hiss.

James, Lily, and Sara followed Sirius's example, heading over to the red couches.

Sirius sank into one, patting the spot beside him for Sara. Cheeks red, she dropped down next to him, allowing him to put an arm around her shoulders.

Even though James's sling on his arm had come off, he still couldn't do the same to Lily. Not because of his arm, but because he had no idea how she would react. Preferring to stay on her good side, he kept his reach to himself.

"How are you?" Lily asked, turning to face him.

James noticed her eyes, how the fire reflected in their glassy surface, bringing out the gorgeous green of their color, how she looked so happy. "I'm really excellent." James responded, not thinking at all. "How about you?"

She smiled, but shivered. Although there was a fire, the air of the common room was actually quite chilly. "I'm good, a little cold though." She admitted. James's good attitude vanished, replaced by worry. Carefully, trying to be subtle about it, James placed his arm around Lily's shoulders, letting her snuggle against him.

"Thank you," she whispered, closing her eyes in pleasure. Sirius cast James a thumbs up from above Sara's head.

James sighed, breathing in the scent of Lily's shampoo. Was it strawberry? He couldn't tell. All he knew was it smelled wonderful. Little did James know, Lily was doing the same to him.

She loved his cologne, his hair, his sparkling hazel eyes, the way his strong arms wrapped around her, the way he ran a hand through his hair when he was nervous, the way he looked at her, everything. Absolutely everything. But she was scared, and it was all so new. What if he liked her because she didn't give in? After all, he didn't like every other girl, and they all loved him. So if she admitted to him her feelings, would he be disgusted and leave her? It was so easy to think, so easy to believe. She didn't know. For now though, Lily decided, she would enjoy this while it lasted.

After a few minutes of 'warming up,' Sara collected everyone's empty butterbeer bottles, putting them down on a coffee table. She rubbed her hands together in a sign of satisfaction, and stood, looking out of place.

"I feel like we're forgetting something," She said slightly to herself.

Lily thought for a few moments, shrugging when no answer arose.

"I think we covered everything," Lily replied. "Butterbeer, presents…." she ticked off her fingers, but trailed off, lost in thought. Sirius watched her skeptically and rose to his feet.

"C'mon Sara, I want to show you something in my dorm," he told her, grabbing Sara's hand and yanking her up the stairs. James gazed after them, feeling grateful to Sirius, for he knew why Sirius had REALLY left, and yet also alone.

"Oh!" Lily yelped, snapping back to attention. James stared at her, wondering what was going on. "I forgot to give you something!" Lily disappeared up the stairs, coming back holding another large red box.

"Here, this is for you." She held it out to James, who was still trying to figure out what exactly had just happened.

"Oh, another? Jeez Lils' you spoil me!" He laughed, finally processing the situation. Lily froze. Had he called her Lils?

James carefully broke open the present, gasping at what was inside. In front of him was a broom clipper, a trimming devise, and also a wood polisher of the nicest quality.

"Please." James began, his eyes wide. "will you marry me?" James turned to Lily, mouth in a perfect O shape.

"I'm glad you like it," Lily replied, blushing.

James stepped closer to her, putting the kit down. "Yeah, I REALLY like it."

**MWAHAHA I'm ending the chapter here! This chapter's idea came from the most amazing friend in the world who's nickname is Noodle, (you know who you are). I hope you liked it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**ME: all these characters belong to JKR except Sara and Lucy. I'm so so so so so so so SO sorry!!!! I stopped writing at a huge cliffhanger and AHH please don't kill me!!!!!! Well I'm going to try and make it up to you guys, okay?? By the way, the credit for my writing again goes to redrose013's message. Redrose013, you are my savior. This one's going to be super short, sorry, I need to get back into it :J. Okay, ONTO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

James stepped closer to Lily, gazing intently at her. She stared back, the very appearance of a deer caught in the headlights. What should she do? Did she want this? It was a point, she knew, that could decide the future of their whole relationship. Thinking, she played with the soft hem of her sleeve, her mind reeling. This wasn't a situation where she could sleep on the response. She had to decide NOW.

A thought occurred to her. Maybe she DID want it. After all, why else would she have enjoyed snuggling with him earlier? She had liked it, no matter how much she hadn't wanted to admit it. As James approached cautiously, Lily stepped forward, unconsciously urging him on. He sped up his pace and closed the space between them, pulling Lily into his arms, bringing his warm face to hers and-

A door slammed, startling Lily so much she jumped out of James's arms, flying up the stairs and into the dorms. James stood, paralyzed, his senses intently searching for the figure who had just ruined the (so far) most important moment in his life.

Frank Longbottom quivered under the portrait's frame, his eyes as white as galleons.

"Frank," James whispered, his voice dripping in poison. "I am going to kill you."

Frank twitched. "I-I-I di-didn't mean t-to I-I was j-just-just g-going…" He stuttered, hardly able to get a word out. His bony yet large form shook, making the worn out wooden floors creak under his shifting weight.

James pulled out his wand slowly, as if to scare Frank more. The polished material slid out of his pocket like the hissing of a snake, making Frank quiver.

"P-please it was j-just a-an ac-accident- I-" Frank tried to get out.

"Hey, mate, how'd it- oh God." Sirius descended the steps, evaluating the situation in front of him.

Frank turned immediately to the (could be) ally. "Please, Sirius, help me!" Frank begged, backing into the Gryffindor entryway. A whisper of the Fat Lady's conversation on the other side could be heard through the thin wall.

Sirius shook his head, chuckling. "Eh, sorry Frank. You're dead meat." He laughed, flopping down on a couch and pulling out the dagger Sara had given him. He twirled it around his finger, cursing when he cut himself. "Frank, why'd you come back early anyway? Shouldn't you be with Alice?" Sirius asked, ignoring the fact that his best friend was about to blast Frank to smithereens.

James approached Frank, bringing his wand to Frank's chest and pushing him against the portrait. "Erm, yeah, she h-had to go to M-Madam Pomfr- OW!" Frank yelped.

James stared at him, his head cocked. "I haven't done anything yet," he said, anger forgotten at that moment.

Frank fidgeted. "Y-yeah, my w-wand is s-stabbing me i-in the s-side." Sirius snorted, cursing when he cut his finger again.

"Stupid knife," Sirius said through gritted teeth, staring at his bloody hand. "I'll be right back," He snarled, and left.

Frank watched him go mournfully. "Sirius, please d-don't-!"

James shoved Frank halfheartedly, his anger slowly dissolving. "Frank, next ti-"

Maniacal laughter interrupted James' soon to be lecture. James whirled around, just in time to see a blur that was a madly cackling Sirius flying down the stairs on a broom, and into the girls dormitories.

"What is he-!?!?! SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" James yelled, and disappeared after his friend, leaving a panting Frank against the wall.


	19. Chapter 19

**ME: I hate repeating myself, I really do. And this evil thing makes me repeat myself over and over and OVER again! So, just to satisfy you, fanfiction, all these wonderful characters belong to JKR herself except Sara and Lucy. Satisfied? SO! I love reviews :D. And I love you guys :D (am I going to far?) Thanks goes to; Melzors, and Treadstone for the awesome reviews (Melzors; I'll try to make things clearer, Treadstone; it's stuff like your comment that make me write), and dedication to Lizzle09 for sticking with me all this time and STILL reviewing. Your awesome, Lizzle09! ONTO THY STORY!!!!**

James Potter had never been a very forgetful person (except when it came to brushing out his hair) and it was only on very rare occasions that things slipped his mind. This occasion, however, was a sad exception. James rushed up the girls stairs after Sirius, arms pumping at his sides, eyes sparkling in curiosity and dedication, his mind completely occupied with wondering what the heck Sirius was planning. Because of this, in James' rush to climb those treacherous stairs, he forgot one small, but very important detail;

The stairs molded together into a smooth slide, causing poor, unsuspecting James to fall [rather gracefully] onto his face and slip back to the common room floor. He growled a curse, slowly getting to his feet and brushing off his robes.

"James.. You… alright?" Frank Longbottom asked from his position on the portrait frame. He stepped out (rather fearfully, I might add) and cautiously inched forward.

James glared, not purposefully, at him. "Fine. Just fine," he snarled viciously, and charged up to his own dorm in search of a broom.

Exactly 17.5 seconds later, James was back in the common room, looking furious.

"PADFOOT!?!?!??!" James yelled over his shoulder (he was facing Frank, who had taken a seat on an armchair).

A moment of silence passed. "Yeah!?" Came Sirius's response from the girls dormitories.

"I WANT MY BROOM BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

******************************************************************************************

After the surprising and unwanted interruption of Lily's and James' kiss and James and Sirius's feud about stealing James' broom and then their quick recovery, Lily sat, startled in mind and body, on her four poster bed. Sara had snuck away from the boys dormitories earlier (Sirius had brought her up there to show her 'something') and gone down to lunch, so Lily was alone. She twiddled her thumbs, thinking. There was no way she would get all ruffled up again like the _last_ time something happened. No. This time she would be strong, and (hopefully) would continue through life just as it had been. Although she didn't exactly feel like seeing James at the moment. What was there to do?

When Lily finally finished sitting there (in a rather boring, crossed leg fashion) for a few more minutes, an idea struck her. Although it had happened weeks ago, she remembered the etching she had seen in her potions desk, the feel of those carved in letters against her tender fingers. What had it said? She raked her mind, trying to remember. The Stag and the Doe. That was it. Hearing 'the Stag' rang a bell. She had wanted to see the stag she saw that night again, so long ago, that was in the odd company of a large, grim like dog, and a werewolf (a.k.a. Remus). Remus was gone for the winter break, so there was nothing to worry about concerning her getting eaten by him, and besides, it wasn't a full moon.

Pleased with herself for thinking of such a good idea, Lily took off her robes and pulled on a green sweater and black sweatpants, glad for the light and warm clothing. After tugging on a poofy emerald hat and finishing off her outfit with a matching scarf wrapped around her neck, Lily set off into the common room, creeping slowly in order to avoid confrontation by others. Her luck was on her side and she quickly proceeded through Hogwarts without trouble.

Soon enough, Lily pulled open the doors to the outside world, finding herself immensely surprised to see it was snowing. Shrugging off the worry that she might freeze (very unlike Lily) she journeyed into the white, winter wonderland, off to find the Stag.

******************************************************************************************

James and Sirius relaxed on Sirius's bed, chatting quietly about their romantic lives.

"Lily's in love with me, can't you tell?" James laughed, shifting his weight so he rested against the bedpost.

Chuckling, Sirius shook his head. "Don't get your hopes up, Prongsy," he told James, grinning.

"You just wait. By the end of 7th year, she'll be mine, got it?" James retaliated, stubborn as ever. He stretched out, wincing when something pointy poked him in the thigh.

"Wanna make a bet?" Sirius had a sly look on his face. Bets were his strength.

The two friends eyed each other, hazel against almost black, both measuring the other up. "Yeah, I bet you, by the end of 7th year, me and Lily will be going out! 15 galleons if I win." James challenged, confidence toning his voice.

"Likewise. Get ready to pay up," Sirius laughed, his white teeth sparkling in the light. The two both slipped off the bed, stretching. James stopped abruptly, feeling a nasty jab in his thigh again.

"What the he- oh." James said, realization spreading on his face. He pulled out a worn out off-white piece of paper, opening it up. Sirius looked at it, confused, until he realized what it was.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," James told it, tapping it with his wand. The Marauders map spread across the page in black ink, little footsteps labeled names spread throughout it.

"I wonder what Lily's up to," he muttered, half to himself.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Stalker," he whispered.

James ignored him, continuing to inspect the map. "Why's she outside in _this _weather?.. And near the forbidden forest?" He wondered aloud.

"I dunno, she felt like dying of the cold?" Sirius joked. A spark of worry appeared on James's face. "Prongs, I was joking! Don't worry, she's probably fine!" Sirius added, trying to assure his best friend.

"Probably…?" James was already at the door of their dorm, pulling on old shoes.

Sirius let out a loud huff (much like a dog's) and flopped back onto his bed, crossing his muscular arms. He knew there was no stopping James.

"Fine. Just fine. Leave me, and my lonesome self, go rescue your damsel. But next time-" Sirius's ranting was interrupted by a slam. James was already gone.

*****************************************************************************************

James rushed through the doors leading out of Hogwarts, bringing in a sharp breath when the wave of cold air hit him. Soft snow flakes were already beginning to cover his robes, and he realized he had forgotten to dress warmly in his hurry. Thinking quickly, James bent over, his body bending and twisting (yes, he did just transform directly in front of Hogwarts and not be seen. He doesn't think when it comes to Lily, okay?) and reappeared as a stag, feeling much warmer and faster. Shaking his giant antlers anxiously, he took off through the snow.

*****************************************************************************************

Lily Evans WAS cold. She hadn't realized that the world would be so icy when she left. Hugging herself and trying to control chattering teeth, she started weave between trees toward Hogwarts, her full intention to sit down in front of a hot fire. After another 5 minutes of walking, she paused, hearing a cracking sound near her. After shuddering in another breath, she turned, eyes expanding at the sight in front of her.

There, only 5 feet away, was a giant stag. THE stag. In the dark she hadn't been able to see how magnificent it was, but now…. There was no mistaking it. It's coat shimmered between chestnut and dark brown, and startling hazel eyes glimmered beneath a huge set of antlers. White snow had gathered on the stag's back, making it more able to blend in with it's surroundings. That was probably why she hadn't seen it. It brought it's head down, watching her, studying? It looked so intelligent, she couldn't break hold from the gaze it had captured her in. It stepped around the only tree that had separated them, very cautiously approaching her. Lily held out a hand, half way between fear and the beauty that made her want to touch the wondrous creature before her. Her trembling pale fingers very slowly made contact with the velvet fur of the stag's nose, and the warmth of it's breath made her rest her palm down.

Lily sighed, the air coming out in a sound that was partially 'wow' and just air. She took the last foot that separated her and the stag, bringing her other hand around to stroke it's back. It nuzzled under her hair and against her neck, pressing it's hot tongue on her ear. She laughed, playfully swatting at it's nose with a hand, pulling away and looking at the stag. It watched her also, almost as though waiting for her reaction.

She shook her head almost not believing her eyes and the fact that she had just walked right up to a wild animal and pet it. But there was already a bond, in a way. Lily couldn't describe it. She trusted this animal, and knew that she would trust it with her life it there came a time. Lily shivered again, realizing that if she didn't get back soon she would need to trust it with her life a little too early. The stag knelt, then lay, on the ground, tucking it's legs underneath itself. It stared at Lily, almost in invitation. She followed it's example, not knowing what she was about to do, and very carefully rested her body against it's, snuggling into it's fur. The warmth that came from it helped her immediately and she felt her eyelids droop against her will. Now was NOT the time to fall asleep, she told herself, despite how good the idea seemed. However, her body was not cooperating with her mind, and she found herself drifting into a very pleasant dream about James Potter, the waves of sleep lulling her into unconsciousness.


	20. Chapter 20

**ME: Must I say it? Must I? Fine. …All these characters belong to JKR except Sara and Lucy. Happy? WOOTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have 81reviews! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!!! And I want more. I know this seems like a little much.. But can I have at least 100? Please? IF I get one hundred, I'll add the 100****th**** reviewer's choice person into the story (if they give me details like; brown hair, named Riley, green eyes etc, and if the idea's not too corny.) So got it? 100. ONE ZERO ZERO. Treadstone, you're awesome, RedRose013, thank you, because your review made me smile. Like seriously. One of those smiles you can't get off your face. Lizzle09, this chapter is for you, because you have stuck with me even though I left you for a month or two, and still manage great reviews. I'll try to be better next time. ONTO THE STORY!!!! **

Her startlingly red hair that caught his gaze under her fluffy green hat, those beautiful, sparkling emerald eyes framed by long lashes and accented by a face that made his heart stop. Lily. Lily Evans. Lily Evans dusted by powdery snow, arms clutching herself, teeth chattering, staring at him in amazement. The first time she had ever looked at him like that. Except that he wasn't exactly him. James found it excruciatingly hard not to shift back to human form in front of her, wrap her in a hug, kiss her forehead and try to keep her warm. But no, his self control kept him in stag form, and he approached her, doing his best to maintain animal behavior. He was stunned by how calm she seemed, and, stepping cautiously around a tree, he stretched out his neck in attempt to engage her.

She returned the gesture, bringing a pale, shaking hand down on his velvet nose. He sighed, breathing in her entrancing scent, surprised when she rested her palm down. Her fingers stopped trembling, obviously taking in the warmth of his breath. He loved how smooth her silky skin was against him, how she took the last foot that separated them, cracking a twig under her feet on the icy ground. She obviously had not noticed, her focus still completely on him, and he couldn't resist it. He brought his face under her hair, careful not to stab her with an antler, and nuzzled her, playfully sticking his hot tongue against her ear. She swatted at him, a smile playing at the edge of her lips, her eyes meeting his curiously. She shook her head is a disbelieving way and shivered again, making a flood of worry rain down in James's abdomen. He knelt, laying his body on the cold ground and tucked his legs under himself. Trying to get a point across, he stared at Lily as hard as he could. She somehow caught on, bending down and leaning against him, her shaking coming to an end as the heat of him was soaked up into her. This was how it was supposed to be, he knew.

******************************************************************************************

A while later, James's head shot up from where it had been snuggling Lily, a sickening feeling growing in his belly. How many minutes had it been? Lily could get sick if she stayed out much longer. But how to get her back inside without waking her? James turned and studied Lily, admiring how peaceful and innocent she looked in slumber. Shaking his head in an attempt not to get distracted, he searched his mind, remembering how Wormy always rode on Padfoot on their monthly outings. It could work. Maybe.

James carefully stood and shook out his fur. It had stopped snowing, so he wouldn't have TOO much difficulty with keeping Lily warm. Even if it was still brutally cold. Lily lay on about 4 inches of the cold powder, except it was packed down. If he pushed….

In possibly the most careful way James had ever struggled to complete, he bent his head so his antlers were next to Lily's torso. He (very strategically, of course) dug his huge crown underneath her, so it cradled her back and bottom. He knew he couldn't carry her all the way back to Hogwarts in that position, so with utmost care he brought his antlers at an angle, and as gently as possible slid Lily onto his back so her face was resting a little farther back from his ears, her arms caressing his neck even in unconsciousness.

_Wow Lily, you really are a deep sleeper_. He thought, grinning mentally. With that, he settled into a rocking canter, carrying Lily with the feelings for her only two lovers can express after they grasp each other in bliss reunion from a months parting. And so he went.

**Sorry, this one's short. I didn't really know where to continue in this chapter, so I figured 'short but sweet!' Hopefully you guys agree.**


	21. Chapter 21

**ME: All these characters belong to JKR, except Lucy and Sara. So, my darling readers, you are pretty darn awesome. Especially the reviewers (hint, hint). I apologize for the fact that everything's been rather short. I'll try to make it longer. 90 REVIEWS!!!! Alright, my thanks today is for; victoriam549, jalapeno1011, Treadstone, and xWayTooMuchSugarx. I dedicate this chapter to Lizzle09 (for another great review), Blaise Skylark (I love new reviewers :D and your review made my day, cause I try to be careful with the things you mentioned) and Ghostliyprincess (I missed your reviews!!! Thank you for sticking with me!). I still want 100 reviews. I know it's a lot to ask for, but can you do it? For me? Pretty please? I'm keeping the past offer up there for the 100****th**** reviewer. Alright, ONTO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

James transformed into a human at the edge of the forbidden forest (he actually thought this time), being careful to catch Lily in a bridal position as she slid off his changing back. She didn't wake. He admired her for a second, and turned, treading through the deep snow back to Hogwarts.

Finally, he stepped up the stairs to the entrance, (slipping and sliding on the way) his breath coming in light pants and his arms aching for a break. The old, large stone bordering on the walls seemed to pull him in, and he gratefully transferred Lily so the middle of his elbow carried her legs instead of his hand and yanked the giant doors open. They groaned with the release.

Sighing heavily, James edged through them, kneeling on the floor when he got inside. The warmth of the building soaked into him, making him feel a strange, peculiar sensation as if he was defrosting. He set Lily on the floor next to him, gently resting her head down. His muscles shook from the effort of carrying her so far a distance, but it was worth it. Lily was safe, and he had just spent some incredible bonding time with her. Even if she didn't know it was him. And she was asleep most of the time. But still.

Looking around for a teacher, James stood, stretching out his arms. He had to put Lily somewhere. He knelt back down and scooped Lily onto his back in piggy-back fashion, slowly beginning the journey to… to… where was he going? If he dropped Lily off in his own room, she'd know the stag was him (which may not have been such a bad thing). He couldn't get into the girls dorms because Dumbledore had cast a spell so brooms couldn't get up there anymore. He could retransform into a stag and walk up there, but what if someone saw him? What if Lily woke up during the process? Along with that, what if Lily woke up now? James turned his head toward her anxiously. No, she was still sound asleep (somehow). Then again, if he put her in his own bed he could just tell her he found her asleep in the common room and figured she'd want a comfier place. But she was smarter than that. She always saw through his plans, it was one of the reasons he loved her so much. So what to do?

******************************************************************************************

Lily Evans awoke to the slow rocking of someone walking. Her eyelids parted, giving a glimpse of green underneath them, and fluttered open. Where was she? Why was she moving? What the heck was going on!?! She hurriedly closed her eyes, realizing her carrier hadn't seen she was awake yet. Opening them very slightly, she peeked at the person. He had very messy black hair, giving him a roguish appearance, slightly crooked glasses, an always present smile, and familiar sparkling hazel eyes. He was quite attractive. James Potter, obviously. Why was she in his arms? And what happened to the stag!? James's calloused hands held her under her butt, in piggy back fashion. For a moment, she allowed herself to enjoy the feel of his muscular arms holding her up, the way his body touched hers.

"James?" She tried to whisper near his ear. All that came out was a croak.

His head whipped around, she discovered he was chuckling. "Lost your voice?" He asked, his warm, velvety voice, entrancing her (much like the stag had). A trace of worry and surprise was present in his gorgeous face.

The cold must have done this to her. She nodded into is wide shoulders, resting her head against one of them.

James had to have known she'd want to know why she was in his arms, but he didn't say anything. _Jerk. Sweet jerk. That doesn't make sense,_ Lily's conscious told her. She almost laughed, but realized she'd probably sound something like a wheezing donkey.

"I have one question. I know it's random, but I _have_ to ask," James began, watching Lily in his peripheral vision. He had began to mount the stairs, heading to an unknown destination.

Lily stayed silent, leaving James to take it as a confirmation to go on.

"Please go out with me?" James asked, almost pleading. He had no idea why he'd wanted to ask so badly. It was the wrong time, he knew.

Lily did also. She wanted to say, 'listen James,' or something like that, but her voice wasn't working. She would like to say yes, she really would, but she still didn't know for _sure._ She had to be positive that if she said yes, he wouldn't get tired of her and move onto another girl. She had to be positive that he wasn't trying to do exactly what Severus had tried to convince her- make Severus jealous.

Her eyes were a little damp, but she was positive about her answer. She shook her head, denying him with slight regret.

James' head drooped a bit, but he wouldn't give up. Not ever. And besides, this was the longest she had ever taken to answer him. He had gotten somewhere. He grinned, stunning Lily. She wanted to ask him what he was looking so happy about, but, as pointed out before, she was unable to.

James brought her up 4 flights of moving stairs, through a portrait of an old man that refused to stop humming, down a mini staircase, and into the Gryffindor Common room. Why had he taken such a strange route? She stared at him pointedly, her eyes quizzical.

"Sirius is planning a present for.. A friend." He told her. "I didn't want to get in the way."

Lily's eyebrows came together, thinking. James set her down onto a plush red couch and dropped next to her.

"It's odd not hearing you talk. I miss your pretty voice," He said, smiling devilishly. She sighed.

Would he never change?


	22. Chapter 22

**ME: All these characters belong to JKR except Sara and Lucy. YESS!!!! 95 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH… .. . . . . *Cough cough*… So close! So close gosh darnit! GIVE ME 100! Okay, done with my little episode now.. My thanks goes to: Treadstone, and Victoriam549. Dedications for: Ghostliyprincess09 (your quite welcome), Lizzle09 (as always, another great one!), and SkyeW (I love new reviewers!!! And thank you for noticing the 7th**** year thing! I try to stick by JKR's rules as much as possible). I'm adding more humor into this one :D because I'm in a rather wicked mood. Alrighty then, ONTO THY STORY!!!!**

Later that night, a mysterious bang echoed throughout Hogwarts, accompanied by multiple bursts of light, a giant, angry roaring, and a high pitched squeal. What is this sound, you ask? Well, this would be the sound that a very, _very _certain Gryffindor saw to cause earlier that day. For those of you that need a bit of assistance, Sirius Black likes pranks. Don't get me wrong, all the marauders love pranks, but only James shared such intensity of his liking of them that it rivaled Sirius's, and he was rather busy. Peter enjoys them, too, but only because everyone else likes them. You might also be curious about _what_ was making that odd, loud roaring, and _who_ was capable of summoning such a disturbingly high squeal. This, darling readers, can be all be answered in due time.

Sirius Black emerged from the Fat Lady's portrait, a slightly evil smirk on his face. He trotted through the halls, confidence in his every step. He practically owned the place, in his eyes (the Fat Lady watched him with disdain, meanwhile). Sirius traveled through a pair of particularly dusty doors, lazily turning to go down a moving staircase, taking his leisurely time to land on each individual step. Finally he arrived at the dungeons, allowing his gaze to casually scan the old stone walls, his dark eyes settling on one spot. The only slightly crooked stone. Whistling a rather low, tuneless song, he approached that one, crooked stone, glaring at it harshly. Every one of his footfalls on the pale floor gave off an eerie, invisible sound, and Sirius swear he saw the stone quiver. He pulled out his wand, listening to the hissing of a snake sound it made as it slid out of his pocket, and whipped the wand through the air. He stopped, a centimeter from the stone, and tapped it lightly.

A whooshing gust followed shortly afterwards, much like the roaring from before (hint hint) and with a burst of light, Sara appeared.

"Sara!?!" Sirius gawked, his jaw dropping open. "Why were _you _after my Polyjuice potion!?!" He pressed her against the wall, his face inches from hers. The two's bodies were almost intertwined with his closeness.

Sara gaped at him. "Polyjuice potion!? What? I had to finish potions homework for Slughorn and it can only be completed by nightfall for my plants!!! Was it you who did this??" She retaliated angrily.

Surprise and realization dawned on Sirius's expression. "Oh.. Oops. I guess my trap was useless then. Did you who made that squeaky sound?" Sirius asked, ignoring Sara's question.

She narrowed her eyes at him, frustrated with not being able to move. "A trap. For a Polyjuice potion. And yes, it was me! Your scared me quite a bit, Black!" She replied, still mad but calming down a bit. She squirmed in his grasp but was held down by him. "Why are you making a Polyjuice potion anyway?" She added.

He cocked his head, thinking. "That's not your business," Sirius said, grinning widely. His teeth flashed in the little light from torches along the walls.

The two glared at each other, both furious at the other for refusing to talk, when their true natures caught up with them. Sirius let himself fall against Sara, and soon both were in a rather violent making out session, pressed against a wall.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Lily sighed. Christmas was over, she had found the stag. Now, she was bored. What could she do? She'd finished her homework the day it was given to her, and her only quest had been to find that stag. Maybe she could see it again? But no.. what were the chances of it being out there? A thought occurred to her. Had it carried her back to the school? _That _was something she could discover. It had been a day since her little adventure, so any tracks might've disappeared, but it hadn't snowed again. There was a chance. Lily pulled on heavy, fuzzy boots, and slid over a winter robe. She grabbed a pair of green gloves and headed outside. The cold air greeted her with familiar refreshingness, waking her up thouroughly. Immeadiately, Lily's attention was directed toward a track of shoe marks in the snow outside the school, they were surprisingly clear. It was probably a student, but the tracks were the only ones around. She followed them, feeling a little adventurous. They led to the Forbidden Forest, she soon discovered. How odd. Lily tucked a loose strand behind her ear with a fuzzed finger, searching her mind. Follow the person's trail to the forest? She shrugged unintentionally. There was nothing better to do, and besides, how else had she gotten back? It's not like she could have flown. When Lily reached the edge of the famed woods, she noticed something peculiur. The person's tracks had disappeared, transforming into a deer's. Or a stag's. Wait. That meant…

Animagus.

And who had carried her inside the castle?

James Potter.

James Potter was an Animagus.

Lily was not stupid. Who was that dog with the stag?

Sirius Black.

And no, the dog did not have a tumor.

Peter.

Lily smacked her forehead with her palm. How could she have been so _stupid??_


	23. Chapter 23

**ME: All these characters belong to JKR except Sara and Lucy. WHOA THERE! 103 REVIEWSS!!!!! YESSS! Except.. The 100****th**** reviewer didn't give me an idea for a character to appear in the future! So- a plan has been made. The first person who gives me a character to add (not a plot, thank you very much) shall have their person used in a future chapter. I would also like it if you gave me a house to place them in. Thank you goes to: victoriam549, Melzors, Treadstone, superweirdo, and BittenbyTwilight333. Dedications for: Ghostliyprincess (as always), SkyW (awesome review), and crazymonkey (I feel so loved). Lizzle09, where are you!?! This chapter will be- pfft, like I'd tell you! You have to read it :D. ONTO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!**

RE: _How could she have been so _stupid_!?!_

Lily stared at a nearby tree, her mind racing. It all made sense, then. The furry little problem, the marauders were all in on it, trying to help Remus out as animals. Why hadn't she _realized?? _The stag had been so tame.. It was just so obvious! Her bright eyes narrowed to slits as she replayed her history with the stag. It hadn't tried to go anywhere.. personal. It seemed so adoring, so playful, so James. As she began the treck back to Hogwarts through the snow, an idea struck her. Maybe she could use this to her advantage….

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

James rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up. Very little light filtered through the window curtains, telling him it was still early morning. He groaned, rolling over in bed. The mattress springs creaked underneath him. Only 2 days left of winter break.. And then back to classes. He sighed, sitting up and taking his glasses from the bedside table and putting them on. Beside him, Sirius lay in a giant heap of black clothing, his body curled up in a ball. On his right were 2 empty beds, then Frank Longbottom across from him. Looking at Frank's sleeping form, a spark of anger, longing, and angst emerged in James, reminding him of _that_ event. He had been so close, just an inch away from kissing Lily Evans. And then stupid Frank had to get in the way. Why did that always seem to happen? James hissed through his front teeth, trying to contain his anger. It had been an accident. It was always an accident.

"You okay, Prongs?" Sirius's voice asked. James turned to face his newly awaken friend.

"Yeah.. I just.. I was so _close_..." He replied, his expression downfallen.

A squeak from Sirius's bed let him know Sirius had gotten up. He felt his own bed sink with new weight. "It's okay, James. You'll get another chance! What happened to the 'never give up' attitude I know and love?" Sirius asked, laughing weakly. The two partners in crime sat together, even the sheer company they gave each other enough to comfort them.

"Thanks Padfoot," James said quietly.

Sirius chuckled. "Anytime."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lily headed to breakfast, toying with an old friendship bracelet. She settled onto the wooden seat, Sara sitting next to her.

"So?" Lily began.

A silence followed. "So what?" Sara asked.

"So what happened?"

"When?"

Lily dropped her spork onto her plate, waiting for the clatter the shiny silverware made to fade away. "You know very well what."

Sara shook her head, grinning. "I don't understand how you pick up on these things." She replied, biting into a hunk of chicken.

"Don't avoid the question." Lily told Sara sternly. She picked a piece of waffle, pushing it around the platter.

"What question?" Sara teased. She smiled evilly.

"Are you going to answer, or not?"

Sara turned the chicken over, aiming for an untouched part. "Probably _not_."

Lily stood abruptly. "Fine. I'm leaving then."

"Wait! I'll tell you!" Sara said hurriedly, trying to stop Lily.

"Good. Speak up."

"Uhhh...." Sara pulled at a juicier spot on the chicken, feeling satisfied as she swallowed it.

"And...?"

"We kissed?"

"WHAT!?!" Lily stared at her once thought innocent friend, now a suitor of the infamous Sirius Black. A spluttering followed. Sara had choked on her piece of chicken, trying to stop laughing at her friends reaction.

"Hah! Your- _snortle-_ face! -_chuckle_- So- _deep breath- _funny!" Sara gasped for air, feeling ridiculous. It hadn't been that funny.

"Were you lying, then?" Lily asked, inspecting her friend. She guessed she should have known this day would come.

"No, I'm not lying." Sara admitted, her cheeks a pale red.

Lily smiled. "I'm so proud of you! Taming the wild beast that is Sirius Black!" _The funny thing is, is he really is a beast. And animagus beast. How did a teenager like _Sirius Black_ pull that off!? _Lily thought to herself.

"Pshh. Tame, Sirius? Those two words don't go in the same sentence." Sara inquired, relaxing and slurping on pudding. Lily agreed mentally, following Sara's example and grabbing a bowl of yogurt with granola.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I'm ending it here. I don't feel like writing write now, sorry! Hope you liked it! (It was more of just a filler, and a builder on friendships.)**


	24. Chapter 24

**ME: All these characters belong to JKR except Lucy and Sara. So, didja' miss me? Sorry I haven't written in so long!!!!! I've been really busy with school. So, thanks goes to: okay, well there's so many people that I actually can't name them all! Because then I'd never make it to the story, and I don't think you guys would like that. The character picking- well, you'll have to read in the next few chapters to find out. ONTO THE STORY!**

**April 2-**

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty pretty pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty pretty pretty pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty-"

"Do you want to die, James?" Lily asked venomously, glaring at James from across the lunch table. Sara giggled, gossiping with Lucy next to her.

"Well… If it's you killing me….."

Lily's eyes narrowed as she bit violently into a piece of toast.

Remus leaned against the tableside, looking exhausted. His 'hairy little problem' would be occurring that night.

"I think you might have lost a little progress, Prongs m'boy," Sirius smirked, pulling his fingers through his wild hair, his elbow resting against the worn out wood.

James grinned, ruffling his own already crazy hair in habit. "I can make it up just as easily," he assured Sirius.

Lily groaned, turning to Lucy. "So. How's lunch?" She said abruptly.

The two friends faced her. "Wouldn't you know? You ARE here too," Sara raised an eyebrow.

Lily shook her head, spearing a grape that looked particularly delicious.

"PLEASE Lily??" James begged again, interrupting her eating.

He stared at her with desperate hazel eyes that sparkled with his emotions. To Lily, they were adorable.. So tempting, making her want to.. Lean in a bit. Just a little closer to his gorgeous face. It aggravated her.

"NO! How many times do I have to tell you?" She growled.

"Please???"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO."

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"NO!!"

"Please, Lily Evans, will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend, as friends?"

"Sure!"

"Please!?!"

"I said sure, James."

"Pl- wait, what?"

"I said sure."

"Oh. YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

James's shout of happiness echoed through the Great Hall, causing several heads to turn.

"Only as friends," Lily reminded him.

James ignored her, caught up in his little moment. He happy danced for a while, when his smile faded suddenly, surprising his friends immensely. "You said sure, though. Not 'yes'," James pointed out unreasonably.

Lily put down her fork, confused. "What's wrong with 'sure'?" She wondered aloud.

James's brow wrinkled. "How do I explain this.." He pondered. "Well, whenever I imagine me asking you out, you say yes. Not sure," He looked at Lily, deep in thought. Concern masked his face.

"If you get lucky, I'll say the Y word. Okay?" Lily sighed, wondering how she had gotten stuck with such a ridiculous person. Well, a ridiculous person that she liked.. a lot.

**Okay guys! This one ****was REALLY short, but I can't write today, and I haven't written in forever, so I wanted to get something out there. That's all!**


	25. Chapter 25

**ME: All the characters belong to JKR, except Sara and Lucy. Okay? Yes? No? Possibly? So yes! I'm still alive! And I'm writing! 120 REVIEWS!!! Thanks to all of you, ESPECIALLY Lizzle09 and Ghostliyprincess (if your wondering why, scroll through the last 8 or so pages of reviews and you'll understand) and also Blaise Skylark, just for everything said being just plain amazing. On a different note- Seriously, I'm losing inspiration here, help me! This is where you guys come in to make sure I don't stop writing! Unless you want me to.. (this is where you shout "no!" ) Alright, onto the story!**

**OH guess what! I'm titling this chapter-**

**Moonlight's Mocking**

"Ready?"

Sirius grinned, flashing white teeth under the moon's pale glare. "When am I not?" He taunted, cracking his knuckles.

James raised an eyebrow at his friend skeptically, laughing. "Wormy?" He asked, his voice breaking through the warm night air as he turned to his other companion.

The pale haired boy near James looked up to his towering comparison. "What?" Peter questioned, his voice shaky and wavering next to the other's.

"Are you ready?"

Peter tilted his head, worried. "Will this time be different? Should I be prepared for something?"

James chuckled, shaking his head. "Never mind. Is anyone looking, Padfoot?"

"Nope. They never are." Sirius smirked.

James narrowed his eyes at his friend. "You didn't even check, did you Pads?" He smiled crookedly, kneeling to the ground.

Sirius bent over in concentration rather than answer, willing himself to change. His muscles responded immediately, pushing and pulling in different strange directions. An odd prickling sensation tickled his skin as dark, messy black hair poked through pores all over his body. Suddenly his jaw was expanding, widening, and his body was bending and becoming bulkier. It was indeed an odd thing, Sirius thought, to experience your bones moving and resizing to fit a new form. His short, stubby nails grew and lengthened to sharp points, a long bump formed at his bottom, into a waving tail. His ears were now pointed, sitting on top of his head and curving into the devil like curves that only some could wear with pride. He was officially furry, large, and very canine, all in a matter of 2 seconds. And somehow, during the whole process, his clothes had mysterious disappeared as they always did. Sirius looked up at the creature in front of him, who had obviously decided it was time to change, also. The large stag that was James stared at Sirius, turning it's head so it pointed to the Whomping Willow. He probably meant that Remus would be needing them soon. Sirius felt a light weight climbing up his leg with horrifying clumsiness, even for a rat. So Peter had changed, too.

* * *

* * *

Lily Evans yawned, sliding a too-big blue, cotton sweater over her head. She stumbled to a window in her dorm and peeked out it, resting her head on the ledge built into the wall. The sharp edge dug into her chin, and she shifted to get more comfortable. Her green eyes scanned the Hogwarts property, looking for any sign of animals. It was time for Remus to change, and Lily was curious to see if her theory was right that James had become an animagus to help his friend. She sighed, grateful that the other 6th year girls had agreed to stay out of the room until 10 at night. Well, then again, she had told them she would be experimenting with a stink bomb…

A flicker of moment stole Lily's attention. There, right in the open where anyone could see them, were James, Sirius and Peter. And they were melting. On closer inspection, not exactly melting, but their bodies were sinking, somehow. Sirius was getting darker, his clothes were sinking into his body, James's arms were thinning but getting longer, and Peter.. Peter was no where to be seen. Lily blinked, astonished, at what now stood right before her, proving her suspicion about the boys. They hadn't exactly tried to hide it, had they?

So where would Remus be? Before he was out in the open, but Lily was almost positive that had been an accident. After all, no one was stupid enough to stick a werewolf right in front of a _school_, not even the marauders. Well, so Lily hoped, anyway. She watched in fascination as the animals (Sirius had a giant lump on his back now, which Lily presumed was Peter) wandered casually closer to the giant, thrashing Whomping Willow that dominated the area near the edge of the forest. A snake of worry coiled in her stomach. _Didn't they realize that the willow could kill them? They were so close to it and it was moving! _She stared in surprise as the feared tree froze, seemingly paralyzed, and Sirius the dog (who Peter was no longer riding, she noted, because the lump was gone) and James the stag disappeared into a hollow at the base of the tree.


	26. Chapter 26

**ME: All these characters belong to JKR and always will, except Sara and Lucy. WHOA THERE! 128 reviews!! *Happy dancing*. You guys make me smile :D. THANK YOU to every one that kindly reviewed my story, and my dedication is to.. (drum roll please) Treadstone!!!! Treadstone, you will see why quite shortly, if you continue reading. ONTO THY STORY!**

_Where had they gone?__Why did the tree freeze?_ Obviously there was some type of latch to make the tree pause in it's rampaging, but what was _under_ the Whomping Willow? Curiosity tickled her stomach. Her need to know everything (even if she had good judgment most of the time) mixed with her ability to think reasonably. She had to find out.

The sweater she was wearing was warm enough an April night, and after stuffing her pale legs through old jeans, Lily was ready to head out. She had to remember, there was a werewolf lurking somewhere under the willow, but a wand would be enough, right? She would be careful, anyway, what danger was there? Werewolves couldn't be _that_ bad.

Lily paced out the Gryffindor common room portrait, jogging down the stairs. A thought got through her deaf mind as she snuck into the great hall, scanning for teachers. Was she being driven by a need to see the stag again, even if she knew it was James? Her brain stubbornly refused to think about it, resorting to a simple, 'no.'

The air was warmer than Lily expected, hugging the curves of her body like a perfect dress. She approached the Whomping Willow, eyeing it worriedly as it thrashed about like a fish out of water.. Except it could decapitate you. (ME: But no need to worry about _that!) _So where was the thing she was looking for? What WAS she looking for? A bump? A ridge? Probably something hidden when the tree was moving, so it was most likely on the trunk. Lily's eyes searched the tree, examining every detail that wasn't a blur. Nothing. Just a bunch of moving bark, leaves, and the occasional flower. There was absolutely no hint of a button.

Maybe you had to touch the tree? But there was no way Lily was going to try that, she'd probably get killed. Could she throw something? Lily bent down, scooping up a few twigs. She wasn't exactly the most coordinated, but it was worth a try. She jerked forward, throwing the wood as hard as she could, aiming as carefully as possible. Closer.. Closer… inches from the trunk- _crunch!_- the twig shattered as the willow smashed a branch into it. Maybe another..? She threw a different twig. This time, the twig got to the tree, but simply bounced off of it. Pointless.

Or maybe not.

The tree, struck by a remnant of itself, stilled for a fraction of a second, and Lily saw it. There, about 3 feet up from the creature's base, was a knot.

The only knot in the tree.

It had to be what she wanted.

But how to get to it? The key question. _When facing a giant, man killing tree that you want to get underneath, and you find out how to do it but you have to TOUCH the tree, how do you do it?_ A question Lily never would have imagined she would ever have to ask herself, but it awoke an idea. Why not _distract_ the tree? She could use a few twigs, throw them in a direction away from the knot, and then press the knot while it was busy. Simple… But hard to pull off. And the risks were high.

Lily sighed, trying to muster a little bravery in herself. She was a Gryffindor, wasn't she? She could do this. She pulled at the dark ground, gripping anything hard she could find tightly in her hand. The scratchy surface of a rock comforted her. Yes, she could do this.

She pulled the rock and other items back, clenching her finger muscles. Air hissed through her teeth as fear bit into her body. What was she doing? She lurched the arm forward, opening her hand.

The items flew into the air to the right of the tree, and as expected, the tree whipped out at them. Now, she had to run. Lily sprinted to the tree, pressing her palm against the rough bark on the knot. She held her breath as the tree creaked. Did it work? Well, she wasn't dead yet, was she? No time to waste. She stumbled and clambered into the ditch right at the base of the willow, slipping through it. She landed with a _huff!_ on her butt.

The area around her (ME: I don't remember what it looked like, but I'm trying) reminded her a bit of a tunnel. Well, an old, falling apart, dust covered tunnel. Lily stood, brushing herself off, and wandered to where it turned right. From there the faint echo of a bark and padding of feet against the ground came through the walls to the left. _Okay, follow the sounds, right? But no getting too close. _Lily reminded herself. She approached the turn, squinting her eyes to see through the velvety darkness. Her breath seemed way to loud, as did the thumping of her heart. She wondered if the marauder's animal ears could hear her. No way, right? They were so far away.. But what if their ears were enhanced or something as animaguses? That couldn't be possible. She shook her head. She was getting to scared, it was making her worry about silly things. _Deep breath. Remus couldn't be near here, the barking is far off. I'm safe. No worries. _Lily squeezed her sweaty palms, taking the turn to the left.

And found herself face to face with a werewolf.


	27. Chapter 27

**ME: Do I still have to say this!?! All these characters belong to JKR except Sara and Lucy. YESS!!! 137 reviews!!!! I WANT MORE! (not to be greedy or anything.. But…) If you give me reviews, I'll give you chapters. Deal? Also, learn from Treadstone! Give me suggestions! I might possibly use them in a giant way! :D. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I had to. Lizzle09, Ghostliyprincess, redrose013, Treadstone, 5thmarauder (excellent name, by the way) thanks and dedications go to you guys! ONTO THY STORY!**

* * *

The creature was larger than an average wolf, thinner and with a little less hair. White, curved canines poked out under it's lip, and giant yellow eyes glared down at her. It was possibly the most frightening thing Lily Evans had ever seen. So, she did what any normal person would do. She let out a little sigh, whispered. "oh.." and fell to the ground in a heap of red hair and blue cotton.

* * *

No.

No!This couldn't be happening.

How did she get here?!

He was frozen. He couldn't move. He couldn't save her. But he had to.

Sirius was at his back, watching, waiting.

He knew that James had to do it.

But James couldn't.

_Go!_, Sirius was telling him, nudging his back with a paw.

Remus bent closer to Lily's pale, fragile neck, nicking her delicate skin with one tooth.

And that was all it took.

James took off, ramming the tip of his giant antlers into the werewolf's back legs. It whirled around, a snarl hissing through it's teeth. The sound echoed through the tunnels as though a pack of wild dogs was nearby, deadly even at a distance. Sirius barked a challenge to distract Remus, turning and galloping away from James and Lily. The werewolf followed, willed by it's instinct.

Human in a second, James fell to his knees, cradling Lily's fallen form on his lap. Her warm weight gave him comfort that she was well, and he gently pushed her head up so the back of it rested on his shoulder. He slowly backed up on the dusty, dirty floor so his body was leaning against the wall, and, absentmindedly, he took her hand and stroked her palm in smooth circles, waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

"Remus?" A sweet, feminine voice sung, flowing into an image of the moon. "Remus? Are you okay?" It asked again. The stupid moon. Why was it there? Why did it ruin this perfect moment?

"You awake?" Awake? Was he awake? No, he was dreaming, his mind registered.

He shifted his eyes, attempting to force them open. "Oh.. Oww…" He groaned, rolling over.

A light hand patted his side anxiously. "What's wrong?" It asked. He recognized that voice…

"Where am I?" He managed to mumble out, attempting to use a finger to brush his pale, sandy hair away from his eyes.

There was a short pause. "The hospital wing. James, Sirius, and Peter found you in the Library, apparently, passed out on the floor," It was Lucy, he realized. His consciousness slowly began to start up.

"Passed out?" He questioned, getting his eyes open. _Oh. _He thought tiredly. _It was a full moon last night._ That explained a lot.

Lucy's eyes stared down at him in concern, her white blond hair falling over one side of her shoulder. "I don't know. That was all I heard."

Remus shook himself, trying to clear his giant headache. "Thank you," He let the words slip out in the sincerest way he could. It was weird. All he could think of was, _Is Lily okay?_ He liked Lily, but only as a friend. She was James's territory. So why did he care so much if she was alright? Did something happen?

"Where's Lily?" He asked, curious but dreading the answer.

"Oh, she's actually right next to you," Lucy laughed. "She tripped on the way down to the Great Hall and cut herself on the neck. She's fine though, don't worry. She' s just sleeping now," Lucy assured him. Lily's neck? What _happened _last night?! "Oh, okay." Remus sighed, calming himself. She was fine, so no need to worry if it was his fault. "So what about you?" He began, turning his gaze to Lucy.

"What?" Lucy's brow wrinkled in confusion. He felt the bed sink a little as she sat near his waist.

He smiled, trying to wake up his friendly side. "How are you?" He slid his hand out on the soft bed so it lay on top of Lucy's.

Lucy's mouth twitched at the corners. "I'm good. I'm really, really good."

* * *

"Lily?"

Was that James? Lily breathed in the air, smelling a sweet cologne. Definitely James. Her eyelids fluttered open, and her view came to rest on an attractive, concerned, troublesome, messy black-haired boy.

"I'm in the hospital wing?" She asked, noticing the white, thin mattress she was on.

James nodded, his sparkling hazel eyes brightening even more when he saw how healthy Lily looked, and how fast she caught on.

She remembered why, but she wasn't sure if he knew that she did, and she wasn't sure if she wanted him to. "Why?" She said, trying to look innocently puzzled.

He raised an eyebrow at her, a crooked grin on his face. "You're a horrible faker, you know," He chuckled, leaning in so his face was inches from hers. "I think it's kind of sexy."

She pushed him away, actually laughing. "James, stop it. But what happened?"

"You know, beautiful liar," James taunted. Why was he being so open now? Normally he was careful around her. What happened?

Lily decided to be blunt with it. "You're not exactly shy today, are you?"

James pretended to think, his wide smile not fading. "Lily, I'm just so relieved that you're alive."


	28. Chapter 28

**ME: Well, lovely ducklings (yes, I did just call you ducklings), these characters belong to JKR, except Sara and Lucy. I have made a decision about this chapter. You'll have to read to find out, and you may not like it, so I'm sorry if you don't. But, it's a key part to what is going to happen very, very soon. Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I'll dedicate later :D. Onto the story!**

Two of them wore identical, mischievous grins. Another had a curious yet dumbfounded look to him, and the last had the expression of one who disapproved greatly of what was going on.

The marauders.

The four boys continued in their not so peaceful way to Hogsmeade, plodding over the worn out path that so many had walked on.

"I can't believe she actually _agreed_," Remus muttered disbelievingly, shaking his head.

James stared at his friend. "And what is so wrong with me that darling Lily wouldn't?" He laughed, speeding up his pace. The others quickened their steps to keep up.

"Prongs, everything is wrong with you," Sirius cackled, eyes following a group of Ravenclaw girls ahead of them.

"Prongs isn't so bad," Peter chirped excitedly, eyeing the girls also. The Ravenclaw's were giggling excessively, seeing James and Sirius behind them.

Sirius jogged ahead, catching up with them. "Excuse me," he began, "I lost my teddy bear. Can I sleep with you?" He asked playfully to a pretty brunette. She burst into high pitched laughter, nodding repeatedly.

Remus brow wrinkled as he thought. "Well. Guess he's done with Sara." James's grin widened. "Lucky girl. Speaking of lucky girls, we're going to be late for Lily if we don't hurry. I'm supposed to be there at 12:20. It's 12:15, and this is the first time Lily has ever said 'sure' to any time I've asked her out. As friends. I'm not going to be late." He began speed walking, passing Sirius and his new fan club.

"You told me that you were dating!" Remus shouted from behind him.

* * *

"Where is he?" Lily wondered aloud. She was waiting completely alone in the Three Broomsticks, clutching a mug of butterbeer. She glared at the clock on the wall, taunting her with each _tick, tock_ of the seconds passing. Seconds passing that James Potter was late.

She sighed. _I'll wait 5 more minutes…_

_Minute one._ The old wooden door remained closed, the room seemed silent despite the light chatter of students talking. Lily admired the dust particles that were caught by the light coming from an old window.

_Minute two._ Maybe Severus _had_ been right, despite what James had said. Lily had finally agreed to James, and already he was eleven minutes late. Was he not going to show up at all? The dust particles were looking more and more ugly every moment.

_Minute three_. Maybe something was holding him up. It was possible, Lily knew.

_Minute four._ Or maybe not. Did he not like her anymore? Was she waiting there for something that didn't actually exist? The table her arms rested on was getting uncomfortable. She shifted anxiously.

_Minute five._ The door remained still. She got up to go, but sat back down again. Why couldn't she just leave? He wasn't coming. But half of her was waiting for James still. The other half felt betrayed and hurt. She'd wait one more minute.

_Times up._ Maybe James hadn't matured at all. It had seemed like it, but now…

Lily stood up slowly, trudging to the door.

* * *

"C'mon Pads, lets get going," James laughed, grabbing Sirius's elbow and pulling him away from the girls. "I've got 4 minutes left to go, and I will _not_ be late," He said with a fierce determination only a Gryffindor could accomplish (or possibly a very angry Slytherin).

James settled for a quick walk, yanking Sirius along with him. They were only just entering Hogsmeade. "I'm going to head to Zonko's, I have to meet Lucy there," Remus shouted from behind them, taking a left turn to the colorful candy shop nearby. Peter trailed along with him like a duckling. (ME: ha..ha.. Duckling..) Sirius and James, alone now, began to go even faster, when they saw It. The infamous greasy haired Snivellus Snape, talking to a large Slytherin seventh year.

"Slytherin will win next year, I know it. Gryffindor doesn't stand a chance with _Potter _as their seeker," the seventh year sneered loudly, obviously spotting James and Sirius. James glared at them, but held himself back.

Severus smirked. "And Black will probably go bashing his team over their heads with that bat of his. He's a disgrace to his family name. No wonder they hate him. He doesn't even deserve the name _Black,_" he finished with a snarl.

Sirius stopped in his tracks, paralyzed. Time seemed to freeze. A single thought went through James's head: _Oh God._ And then Sirius exploded, taking off after the Slytherins, tackling Severus to the ground. James ran after him, desperately attempting to pull him off Severus.

"Don't-" Sirius smashed his fist into Severus's nose. Blood splattered over his robes. "Ever-" He grabbed the hand Severus had feebly attempted to slap him with, "Compare me-" He twisted Snape's wrist until Snape yelped in pain. "To-" He pulled his arm back and elbowed Snape in the stomach, "Those-" he kicked Severus in the knee, "PEOPLE!" Finally, he lifted his fist once more and rammed it into Snape's cheek, leaving a giant red indent on his face. He lifted himself off of Snape, calmly dusting off his robes. His dark eyes turned to James, humor completely gone. "Lets go." He growled, beginning to leave.

The seventh year Slytherin blocked his way, looking intimidating. Sirius matched him.

"Pads, we don't have time for this. I'm late." James said, staring at his watch.

"Oh crap. I'm really late. Lily's gonna be so angry." He glanced at Sirius, who was beginning to relax a little more.

"Okay." Sirius replied. His voice was quiet, emotionless, and flat sounding.

The two boys sprinted off, leaving the Slytherins glaring after them.

When James got to the Three Broomsticks, he flew inside, skidding to a stop and looking everywhere.

Lily was gone.


	29. Chapter 29

**ME: All these characters belong to JKR, except Sara and Lucy. Alright guys, I'm sorry. My laptop when BAM and my new chapter went 'goodbye!' and let me tell you, it is a very disappointing thing when your very hard worked on chapters disappear, and you have to start all over. And me, being my lazy and stubborn self, decided that I really didn't feel like writing because of it. But, surprising and without my urging, my inner love for all you people decided to take over and here I am, working my butt off to please you guys :D. But that's okay because your reviews are the highlights of my day. So, onto the story?**

**IMPORTANT (this will also be at the end of the story if I remember to put it there): there is a story called 'Seventh Year' by silly sarahhh (you can find it in my favorite stories) that you must read and review, or else I will refuse to continue my own story (she's a better writer than I, and she has to be discovered). Got it? Good.**

* * *

The warm steam cradled her bare skin, rising to the dripping ceiling above. She cupped her palm under the falling water, watching with half closed eyes as the hot liquid rose in her pale hand until it was slipping through and over her fingers, rushing down her arm. She sighed heavily, squeezing her toes against the hard white floor, too lost in thought to notice the time's passing.

That taunting time…. What would have happened if she had waited? Would James be with her now, sitting on a Gryffindor couch, a hand running through his hair and his sparkling hazel eyes smiling? Or would Lily be sobbing into Lucy's shoulder, her high expectations shot down by James never showing up? The two futures were so opposite. But it was in her nature to reject the things she couldn't control, and this was one of them. So she had left the Three Broomsticks, and now here she was, standing alone and forlorn in a shower.

If she had waited and he hadn't shown up… then why? Was there something about her that made him not want her anymore? What was it? Maybe it was because she had finally given in, rather than keeping him chasing her like she normally did. Maybe she wasn't good enough. Or maybe, just maybe, it had been an accident.

Lily smoothed more conditioner through her hair, pulling it up where it stuck to her neck. There were too many maybes. She needed the truth. But did she want the truth? She piled her hair on top of her head, letting the water push it back down onto her back, silky and clean. The truth could be that James had found someone else, like it seemed. Or, the truth could be that she was just assuming things. Or it was all an accident. Maybe he forgot.

But no, James wouldn't forget, Lily knew that. He had been constantly asking her out throughout that past six years, and when she finally said yes, even if it was just as friends… there was no way that he had forgotten.

Lily drew in a deep breath, bringing as much oxygen as possible, and held it there. She counted to thirty, forty, fifty, then released it in one gush of air, startling herself. _What was she doing? _Lily stood, frozen, containing herself. She was strong, not one of those girls that was slobbering all over a guy, eager to whatever he requests. She had to stop guessing. She had to find out.

* * *

James Potter did not regret easily. Whether it was 'accidentally' tripping a first year Hufflepuff in the halls, or simply getting girls' hopes up that they would be his one and only and then dumping them like trash, James had never felt the need to go back in time to do it over again. It just didn't happen. But this - this was not one of those situations.

"I'm going to die," James moaned, leaning against a dead tree in the Forbidden Forest.

"That's not a good attitude to go around with," Remus told his friend, plucking at a patch of grass where he sat on the earthy floor.

Peter lay on his back next to him, his plump belly sticking out a bit from his robes. "I'm sure she'll forgive you," he offered up happily, obviously wanting to please.

"I doubt that." James ran his fingers through his messier-than-usual black hair, looking up to the person who hadn't said anything yet.

Sirius stood next to him, looking dark and tired under the fading light of the late afternoon sun. "I don't know, mate," he muttered, not bothering to raise his voice. Overhead, a bird wailed it's song, startling the four of them.

"Should I talk to her?" James asked, looking desperately at Remus, the only one who'd ever had a real, valid conversation with Lily. The tree he leaned on pushed into his back, leaving scratches he knew he'd regret later.

Remus shrugged, staring at the ground. "If I were you, I'd give her time. But let her know you still like her," he suggested. "I wouldn't really know."

James studied Remus's face, the face of a werewolf. The face of someone who had gone through so much, but somehow kept going and tried to live a normal life. He hadn't given up, and he was still in the game.

"Okay. I'll do that."

* * *

**there is a story called 'Seventh Year' by silly sarahhh (you can find it in my favorite stories) that you must read and review, or else I will refuse to continue my own story (she's a better writer than I, and she has to be discovered). Got it? Good.**


	30. Chapter 30

**ME: All these darling characters belong to JKR, except Sara and Lucy. 183 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Whoa (Gawking in amazement). You guys did this for me (my writing)? Thank you!!! I am thoroughly stunned right now. Seriously. Thank you so much. Well, I guess I should get onto the story now… :D Oh, and to Queen of the Skye, don't worry, I know that Lily and James didn't start dating until seventh year, and I have no plans to make them in the sixth (their little 'event' was as friends, although James hoped for more). I warn you, this isn't going to be a very good chapter. I wasn't in the mood.**

* * *

**2 Days Before Summer**

Lily yawned, sliding her legs into her usual spot at dinner, glancing down the long tables to where James Potter sat. He was listening to Sirius say something, a smirk edging his lips, his black hair messy as ever, his sparkling eyes smiling.

"Lily," Lucy began, trying to steal her friend's attention.

Lily ignored her, looking back to her own empty plate of food.

"Lily," Sara growled playfully, tossing her blond hair over a shoulder as she slid into a space on Lily's left.

Lily's gaze hardened on her plate, looking like true emeralds for a second.

"If you don't respond, then I'm going to go kick James Potter where the sun 'don't shine, because he deserves it," Sara laughed, piling veggies into a stack in front of her.

A moments pause echoed through their ears.

"What, Sara?" Lily snapped venomously, her gaze coming up to Sara and morphing into a glare.

Lucy winced at the redhead's harshness, wondering how Sara would take it.

Sara, being herself, grinned evilly back. "Darling Lily, it is almost summer," she replied pleasantly.

Lily raised an eyebrow, wondering where Sara was going with the conversation.

"And, sorry to break it to you," Sara continued, "Your parents are dead, your sister sucks, and you don't have a place to stay." She finished, looking satisfied.

Lucy winced yet again, looking to Lily, curious to how she would reply.

"And…?" Lily inquired, her expression appearing skeptical.

Sara shoved a giant wad of lettuce into her mouth, chewing aggressively (it was rather odd looking on her fine features). "You're staying with either me or Lucy. We both have permission. So which is it?"

The pause returned, like a hush in the wind.

Lily frowned, then smiled. "I love you guys," she chuckled, looking very pleased with herself.

Lucy's brow crumpled in confusion. "Lily.. Are you okay?"

"She's James' deprived." Sara told Lucy simply. Lucy nodded in realization.

"Guys," Lily's voice interrupted them. She sounded euphoric.

"Um.. Lily?" Sara stared at her.

"I want to try something," Lily whispered, looking as though someone had grown wings and promised her all her dreams would come true.

"O…kay?" Lucy's face was so priceless, Sara revised to take a picture (even though she was just as confused at Lily's behavior).

Lily stood up abruptly. "Hang on," she muttered, pulling her wand from a pocket.

"Oh dear…" Lucy's eyes were as wide as galleons.

"_Obscuro!"_ Lily breathed.

* * *

The day had been fine. Completely, absolutely, and utterly average.

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and a few wannabe Marauders headed down to the Great Hall, going for dinner after a series of pranks and a few games of exploding snap to work up their appetites. James listened to Sirius joke about how gigantic a girl's one butt cheek was (due to a little bit of magic), he ate 3 servings of chicken and steak in a contest against Peter of who could eat more, and then…

And then he went blind.

Or so it seemed, anyway.

Angry shouting from around him let James know that he wasn't alone in his lack of sight, and he quickly brought up his hands to tear the new and unwanted object from his face. Finally, after a long struggle (that involved much elbows flailing in the air and people falling off benches) the thing came untied. _A blindfold?_ James wondered, staring at the blue cloth. He dropped on his plate, studying it. That's when he noticed his hands.

Drawn on with what looked like black ink, the back of his hand now had six words etched onto it in neat, indistinguishable handwriting;

_James Potter is an idiot._

And that's not what bothered him. No, if it hadn't been for the writing underneath those words, James wouldn't have cared at all.

_Marauders, you have been pranked._

James looked up, reading the expressions on his comrades faces. He knew what they were thinking.

Somebody was going to pay.

* * *

"I haven't felt this good in too long," Lily laughed, letting herself drop onto her four poster bed in her dorm. Sara and Lucy followed in after her, both wearing identical expressions of amazement.

"I thought you were off your rocker there, Lils'," Sara flopped down next to her, leaning against the bedpost. Lucy followed suite.

"I don't think the marauders have been pranked in the history of time," Lucy said to herself, gawking as she thought.

Lily brought her red hair over one shoulder, her green eyes dancing. "I needed to do that," she sighed, looking fulfilled. The bed creaked under their combined weight. "I _really_ needed to do that."

"I wonder if they'll suspect you?" Lucy wondered, still zoned out.

Sara grinned wickedly. "No way. Lily's like the innocence of James's life! He'd never suspect her." Her white teeth flashed in the light of a torch on the wall. "And besides, school's almost over! He won't have _time _to suspect her."

Lily breathed in heavily, drinking in the air with a countenance as though it were butterbeer. "I love magic," she stated in a dreamy tone.

The two blonds nodded in agreement, each reflecting back on some incident that had happened in the past involving magic.

"I wish I could see what's happening now," Sara giggled, her imagination running wild.

"They're probably threatening every Slytherin that approaches them," Lily smiled maniacally.

Lucy froze, her body paralyzed.

"What's up, Lucy?" the two others turned to face her.

Lucy's hand stretched out, her pale finger pointing to the doorway. "Th-There's a-a r-r-rat!"


	31. Chapter 31

**ME: All these characters belong to JKR, except Sara and Lucy. So don't sue me, please. You guys are the best. And I think you'll like this chapter. Thanks to Lizzle09 (as always), Puzzsta, and Ghostliyprincess for the awesome reviews!!!!!!!!!!! Alright, onto the story!**

* * *

"GET IT!!!!!!!!!!!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs, whipping out her wand. The giant rat whirledin the opposite direction, racing for the stairs. The sharp nails of it's feet clumsily slid around on the smooth wooden floor, looking for purchase.

Sara leapt out off the bed in one explosive movement, sprinting after it, while Lucy sat paralyzed, her face white.

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" _Lily yelled, panicking, but relaxing as she watched with satisfaction when the creature froze, it's body going limp. Sara, who the spell had missed by centimeters, quickly grabbed a pillowcase, scooping the rodent into it.

"Why did you j-just c-capture the r-rat?" Lucy stuttered out. Her arms were wrapped around herself as if in protection. Her expression was that of one who just saw a ghost. "A-aren't you supposed t-to just l-let it leave?"

Lily, having taken the pillowcase from Sara and who was now currently sitting on the floor, looked up, realizing the dangerous situation that she had just put the marauders in. She probably seemed like an idiot, trying to _capture_ a rat. They would want to know why. Could she tell Lucy and Sara?

"Oh…" Lily breathed, thinking as fast as she could. Neither of her friends would care very much about the animagus part, she knew. They would definitely be surprised, but they wouldn't go around telling everyone. What Lily really was worried about was how it would affect Lucy and Remus's relationship. Lucy came from a conservative, strict family. She had grown up strongly believing that werewolves weren't friendly people. Could Lily somehow leave the werewolf part out?

"Yeah oh," Sara laughed, kneeling next to her. "You sounded so freaked out about catching the rat that I reacted and tried to do it for you," she said, a wide grin on her face. Lily smiled a little. Sara would probably love the idea that Sirius was a dog. She might even attempt at petting him in his human form.

"Please explain?" Lucy requested again, her voice small and pleading. She wrapped a finger around a strand of her white blond hair.

Lily sighed. She knew what she would do, and the marauder's wouldn't like it. "Well…"

"Yes??" Sara begged, bringing her eager face inches away from Lily's.

"The marauders.. have a secret," Lily glanced at the bag in her hand. Inside, Peter lay frozen. She opened her mouth to say more, but stopped, seeing Lucy's face.

Lucy gasped, bring a small hand to her delicate mouth. "THEY'RE ANIMAGUSES????" She yelped, making Lily and Sara jump.

_That was easy. _"You know?!" Lily stared at her friend in amazement, standing up and going to sit next to her.

"Are you serious!?!?!" Sara's tone was ecstatic. "So they can like, transform into animals??"

Lily gaped at the two girls in front of her. Lucy looked surprised but otherwise better than before, and Sara appeared to be simply delighted.

"I only kind of knew. It was obvious, the way they disappeared every month. At first I was a little worried about….. stuff, but it was only a suspicion. Then, that night a long time ago when you were blocking the window, I that there was definitely something I didn't know. And that the thing you were blocking had howled," Lucy explained, watching Lily's reactions.

"So.. let me guess. The rat is Peter," Sara asked, going over to Lucy and Lily and curiously peeking into the pillowcase.

Lily nodded, still stunned. "James is a stag, Peter's the rat, and Sirius and Remus are dogs," she whispered, her emerald eyes wide.

"And you wanted to catch the rat so the marauders wouldn't find out it was you that pranked them," Lucy guessed, staring at the white sack.

"Yep."

* * *

"Where is he?!" Sirius growled, stalking back and forth in the boys' dorm.

Remus shrugged from where he sat on the edge of a bed, head in a book. "Probably got distracted by something," he muttered, turning a dusty page.

"If he's trying to look at Lily's underwear…" James snarled from next to Remus, his imagination going wild as he ran a tanned hand through his crazy black hair.

"Relax, you two. It's not like they know that Pete's a rat," Remus chuckled, looking up from his reading to his friends.

James's stomach lurched. He'd forgotten about that. He had never told the others that Lily had figured the animagus side of them out. She had confirmed it back in the hospital wing, the look on her face telling him everything.

Sirius stopped pacing, dark gaze landing on James. "What's up, Prongs?" He asked, acknowledging James's horrified expression.

"Lily.. She figured it out," James mouthed, dread settling in when he realized why Peter was so late.

"She _what!?!"_ Sirius gawked, dark eyebrows furrowing. "Stupid smart girl."

"Umm… Pads? That doesn't make sense." James pointed out.

Sirius glared at him. "Do you think Peter was captured?" Remus wondered aloud, puzzled.

James slowly nodded.

Remus's face paled as he understood what was happening. "Oh dear. This could get messy," he said.

* * *

"There," Lily grinned, wiping her hands together in satisfaction. "Job well done."

The three girls sat in the middle of the floor in the shape of a triangle, and in the center of them was an owl cage that lacked a bottom, containing a rat.

The rodent, now being able to move, peered up at them with giant, scared eyes.

"Well, little creature thatIwillkillifyoudon'tanswertruthfully, are you Peter? Squeak if it's a yes," Sara told it, holding a hand in a fist in front of her as if to be a threat.

She, Lily, and Lucy stared at it until a tiny squeak pierced the silence.

Lily smiled, pleased. "Well. I'd say that that if the marauders want their friend back, then they better expect a price."


	32. Chapter 32

**ME: All these characters belong to JKR except Sara and Lucy. Sorry for the wait! School is just.. School. Too much stuff going on these days. I'm trying to keep writing though! This fanfiction WILL be finished, I promise. Onto the story?**

"I hate smart people. They're just too.. Too…." Sirius drifted off in mid-sentence, a frustrated face marring his usually easy-going features beneath his wild mane of dark hair.

"Too what, Sirius?" Remus raised an eyebrow at his friend in an uncharacteristic challenge, letting his dusty over-read book rest on his knee. His sandy hair in contrast was neat and clean.

James rolled his eyes, wondering how in the world he could have ever come to be friends with such different people, and snatched the book from Remus, examining it. "Romance, Moony? Never thought you'd be into that," He remarked, smirking as he let the stolen treasure dangle from his fingers.

Remus winced when the leather binding cracked in protest, but didn't make an attempt to grab it. He knew that if he tried, he'd come out worse than when he went in. "It was a gift," He muttered, cheeks reddening slightly.

A wicked grin replaced the smirk. "A gift? From whom? Your Lucyyy?" James teased. He flicked his wrist, letting the book fly out of his grasp frisbee style and land in Remus's lap.

Sirius sauntered over to where Remus perched on the bed, swaying his hips and crooning out the words, "Lucyyyyyyyyyy, ohhhh her beautiful hair, even more beautiful than Lilyyy'ssss…" He stopped abruptly when he saw the deadly look on James' face, and spun on his heel to swagger away, rocking his lower body dramatically. Both marauders on the bed quickly took notice of a quiet hum emitting from their friend, sounding suspiciously like "Lucy and Moony, together in a tree, F-U-C-"

"Sirius!" Remus yelped, interrupting the corrupted tune. "Me and Lucy are far from…."

Luckily for the devilish looking Sirius (whom James was noting had a name that did not fit him) a faint smell drifted to the rather sharp noses of the boys, halting the incoming lecture.

"Butterbeer?" James frowned, his head slightly tilted.

"Who would be drinking butterbeer after dinner?" Remus inquired almost to himself.

Sirius laughed. "Er, us?"

The other two turned to stare him, Remus looking curious, James appearing to have turned evil.

"Yeah, Sirius, sorry to break it to you, but that isn't us," Remus muttered, when a forgotten thought dawned on him. "Hey, guys? We forgot about Peter?"

"Wormy can wait. Besides, he might have gotten distracted by something, knowing him - rather than being trapped. We can't jump to conclusions. And Pads, my darling, you sparked an idea," James said dismissively with a touch of maniacal excitement, ignoring Remus shaking his head from next to him.

Sirius's face split into a crooked grin. "Steal the butterbeer?"

"Steal the butterbeer, indeed."

* * *

Hushed steps _pitta-patted_ down the stairs leading into the common room with the stealthy ease of a master mind thief, bearing two excited black haired boys. James kept his arms raised above his head, making sure the invisible cloak covered both he and Sirius.

"The two of us together are a little big for this thing," Sirius noted when his feet appeared before vanishing again under the soft fabric. James nodded in agreement, then put a finger to his lips when they stepped onto the floor.

Carefully, quietly, the marauders made their way over to plush couch where they could see three heads sticking out over the top.

"Is that Lily?" James whispered hopefully when he noticed that one of the heads was a pleasant red color.

"Is that _Wormy? _Drinking _butterbeer?_ as a _rat!?"_ Sirius yelped when he saw the giant rat on the floor next to the couch. The creature, although in a cage, had a rodent water bottle that was obviously filled with butterbeer sticking through the side.

"Maybe _we_ should get captured." James growled, jealously practically radiating from him. Out of habit, he ran a hand through his messy hair, and the silvery cloak that masked him slid to the ground.

The three heads whipped around, green eyes meeting hazel.

**Sorry this is so short! I don't have any inspiration to write at the moment so I just sort of.. Ended it. Not the whole story, of course. Just the chapter. **


	33. Chapter 33

**ME: All these characters belong to JKR except Sara and Lucy. Hey guys! My writers block faded a little bit! Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the inspiration to write (Lizzle09, victoriam549, d112hpfan, Sam -thank you!, Puzzta, bookworm678, Deep142, and SamsSmiles247)! This chapter will be written in a different format, almost. I'll probably skip from place to place, so sorry if it's a little confusing. Onto the story?**

Lily shouldered her bag of things, letting Lucy and Sara trail ahead of her to board the Hogwarts Express. Her eyes trailed over the train that would take her away from home and into the clutches of summer, and a frown hovered over her lips.

"Lily? You coming?" Lucy asked from the entryway, her voice toned slightly with concern.

Lily shook her head to clear her mind, then pasted a smile on her face and nodded, sunlight making her squint. Slowly, hesitating, she made her way to where her friend stood. "Not ready to leave?" Lucy smiled, and Lily knew that Lucy probably felt the same way that she did.

"Yeah. It went by way too fast," She remarked, exhaustion pulling her words.

Sara's head popped out from one of the compartments. "C'mon guys! I saved us a nice spot!"

* * *

The train rocked against it's tracks, swaying Lily with it's motions. Her thoughts drifted between her lost parents, staying with Lucy over the summer, and James. The incident from the two nights before had shocked her, stunned her, _altered _her. Without her permission, her mind replayed the scene, checking to see if she could have done something better, changed anything to fix the outcome of what the night had become. Not that it had been _bad_…

"_Uh, hey.. Lils'….." James laughed a little nervously, wincing when Sirius appeared out of thin air behind him. Lily raised an eyebrow at them, annoyed that they had ruined her, Sara and Lucy's scheming._

_ "What do you want, James?" She sighed, letting her feelings show clearly on her face. _

_Sirius let his natural personality shine through in order to save his friend from further embarrassment, a wicked grin twisting his mouth. His arm lazily raised to point a finger at the now twitching rat residing next to the couch. _

_ "Hand over the rodent. And the butterbeer." Sirius ordered, meeting Sara's gaze that glared towards him. _

_ "Why should we? We don't owe you anything," Sara questioned in return, a hint of venom touching her voice. _

_The big marauder rolled his shoulders casually, his dark eyes narrowing. _

_ "Please Lily? I'll do you a favor in return," James begged in a burst of confidence, letting 'return,' drag out as if to open Lily's mind to all options. He stepped forward and, slowly, slowly, brought his face inches away from Lily's. His breath was quick and anxious, betraying his true emotions, shooting through her lungs. She struggled not to flinch away from the desire taking control of her limbs. He smelled so, so good._

_Carefully, Lily opened her mouth to mutter a witty reply in retaliation, but was stopped when James lips brushed hers' ever so lightly. And then he had pulled away, just like that. _

_ "Can we have Wormy, or not?" Sirius growled, not noticing the sudden interaction. _

_Lily struggled to gather any awareness she had left. "Oh.. Oh yeah. Um. Sure." She stumbled over the words, struck into a daze. Sirius raised his eyebrows in surprise, rather confused. _

_Sara and Lucy scampered up onto the couch beside Lily. They, unlike Sirius, were not so unaware of what had just happened. _

_ "You sure about that Lil? I thought you had a whole.. 'plan'?" Sara reminded Lily, nudging her shoulder with a hand. _

_Lily, still completely taken aback, tilted her head in response. _

_ "See? That's a no, you can't have your rodent." Sara's pink tongue stuck out between her white teeth, taunting, flickering under the firelight._

_James, who had gone to stand to the left of Sirius, muttered something unintelligible. "Know what? We're not asking anymore," he laughed. The sound rang through Lily's ears, startling her into reality. _

_ "Good! Go then!" Lily demanded in a frantic fury, frustrated at how easily James had lulled her under his will. _

_James smiled with a touch of evilness, his hazel eyes sparkling. "Lilykins, love, we're not asking. We're taking," he told her, scooping up the rat cage. Then, with the stealth and speed of an eagle diving for it's prey, he swooped his head into Lily's, meeting his lips fully to hers. She yelped in response, taken unawares. The next thing she knew, James and Sirius had disappeared back into their dorm, and the only trace of them left lie on the floor in the form of a forgotten silvery cloak. _

* * *

_ "_Lily?" A pale hand waved in front of her face, making Lily jump.

Feeling a little exposed, she tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear, a blush threatening to darken her cheeks. "Sorry, got lost in thought," She told Sara and Lucy, who were studying her with careful eyes.

Sara laughed slightly, but Lucy just raised an eyebrow. "Whatcha' thinking about?" Sara asked with the eagerness of a puppy, although Lily had a feeling that Sara already knew.

"Oh, this and that," Lily responded, her blush coming to her face. She watched as Sara opened her mouth to say something, but Lucy interrupted her by nudging her on the knee.

"What did you do with their cloak, Lily?" Lucy questioned her, looking genuinely curious. She didn't need to specify who '_their'_ was.

Lily patted the duffle bag next to her absentmindedly. "Right in here." Not feeling like trying to make conversation, she turned her gaze to look out the window, watching trees go by in a blur.

* * *

A whistle from the train shot through her nerves, waking Lily up. _Did I fall asleep?_ She wondered, peeling her forehead of the glass of the window she must have rested on. Shrugging it off, she moved her attention to Sara and Lucy, whom both had their heads tilted back and mouths slightly open, deeply taken in the arms of slumber. _Apparently, we all did,_ she amused herself with the thought, imagining all three girls drifting off at the same time. If James had seen them…

She shivered, rubbing her hands over her goose-bump covered arms. Not bothering to be gentle, she kicked Lucy and Sara in shins. When they groaned in protest, she said, "C'mon guys, we have to go. The train is pulling in." More groans.

"Do we _have _to….?" Sara moaned, grudgingly stretching out her arms to get her blood going.

Lily smiled at her friends' reactions, and realized that her sleep must have made her feel quite a bit better.

"Yes, you _have_ to. Unless you're planning on spending the day with Black," Lily motioned to the dark figure that was nearing the girls' compartment, followed by Remus, Peter (whom looked a bit hesitant to come nearer), and, of course, _James._

Sara growled.

"Hey, Evans!" Sirius barked, leading the group nearer. Lily's sight wandered to James, passing over the other marauders. His hair was, as on most occasions, tousled, and his eager eyes sparkled as they met hers. A little angry, confused, but also full on longing, Lily pointedly looked away to Lucy, who was inspecting Remus.

"How're you on this fine day, M'lady?" James asked her, sliding into her seat.

Lily sighed. The old tiredness from before was begging to weigh back down on her shoulders. "Annoyed." She responded bluntly, looking down at her hands.

Waiting until Sara and Lucy had Sirius and Remus's attentions, James brought a finger to her chin, gently tilting it up. "I didn't do anything, you know. Why are you mad?" He asked in a whisper.

Lily tried to cover her surprise at his 'to the point' question. She hadn't expected him to be so outright. Stubbornly, and to cover her weakness for him, Lily snorted. "Mad? Who said I was mad?" She said back, voice also hushed.

James stared at her steadily, lips pressed in a thin line. and his hand dropped from her chin. Lily felt a pang on longing for his touch resound in her chest. "Never mind then." He mouthed, and stood. The compartment seemed to pound with each step he took, leaving out through a sliding door. The rest of the marauders followed suite, Remus bending down to kiss Lucy on the cheek before going.

Afterwards, Lily exited the train, following Lucy to where her parents would greet them. In her mind, thoughts danced from her ear to ear. _Of course. Of course, I ruin everything, on the one day that I can't fix it. _With a cold resolve, Lily Evans gripped Lucy's arm, not caring when with a step and a '_pop!_' the world spun away from her, leaving her feet and body seemingly falling from the skies above.


	34. Chapter 34

**ME: All these characters belong JKR, except Sara and Lucy. HEY GUYS! So, I'm sorry that some of these chapters haven't been too great lately, and I want to make it up to you guys. At the end of this chapter, there will be a question that you can answer in the reviews. Also, I need a MALE 7th**** year character from one of you. So yeah! THANK YOU for the 223 reviews from Ellibellie (btw, I call a friend of mine El Bell, so when I saw your name it was pretty awesome), Lizzle09, Puzzsta, LJPotter, Colie21, Sam, Deep124, and Bookworm678! I'm dedicating this chapter to Lizzle09 for the amazingly detailed review! Alright, ONTO THE STORY!**

**James Potter & Sirius Black**

Sirius Black was not one for surprises. In fact, unless it involved presents, parties, pranks, or women, he would rather have nothing to do with whatever unknown things awaited him. This occasion was no exception.

"You WHAT!?" Sirius exclaimed from where he sat on James' bed, staring at his friend with huge eyes in the darkness of the summer night.

James, unlike Sirius, was more positive towards futures that were unlike the last. This fact was the one that kept him constantly keeping hope for new answers coming from Lily.

"Er.. Yeah.. Sorry mate.. It was an accident.." James muttered, a hand running through his messy hair.

Sirius gaped at him. "An _accident._ For God's sake Prongs! That's the _invisibility cloak. _With _Lily._" James didn't respond, gaze glued to the floor where he stood.

"First, you lose the invisibility cloak. _Next_, you'll be saying you've given up on Lily saying yes!" Sirius said, shaking his head at his friend in teasing disappointment.

James winced in response. "Oh yeah Pads.. About Lily.." He began hesitantly.

Sirius's face paled, and his head cocked (very much like a dog's would). "Prongs.. No way. You didn't."

James looked up at his best friend, then back down at his feet.

"Mate.. What happened?" Sirius stood, stepping over to where his friend loomed, appearing worried.

James studied his hands, which were calloused and scarred from rough quidditch practices. "You know when me and her talked on the train?" Sirius nodded. "Well, I went with the usual route, 'cause she's been happier around me than before. But she just looked so.. Tired. Like she really was just sick of it. I'd never seen her like that, 'cept when her parents died."

"So, what? You're done?" Sirius asked, watching his fellow marauder.

James shrugged, seeming exhausted. "I don't know. I guess. I don't want to see her like that again." He rubbed the smooth planes of his cheeks, frustration creeping in his movements.

Sirius led him back to his bed, where the two came to rest on his red bed sheets. "James.." Sirius began, hopelessness at the edge of his voice. James watched him, wondering at the mention of his real name. Sirius had never used it, unless it was the most serious of times (ME: Serious, Sirius?!?! HAHA get it? I love my name jokes..). "You shouldn't give up yet. It could have been something else." Sirius finished, looking to be wrestling with something in his thoughts.

James sighed, the air huffing out of his mouth. All that time, he had imagined himself with Lily, smiling in a portrait, grinning like they'd won a hundred galleons. Maybe, just maybe, that wasn't how it was supposed to be, after all. James slid his wand out from his pant pocket, taking it in again. It's mahogany wasn't as smooth as it used to be, a little worn down from use. He had to squint to see the design in the dark, and even then it wasn't very visible to his eye. The texture of the wand was uneven under his touch, as though fighting to be let go.

James moaned loudly, a sharp contrast in the silence of his house. "I don't _know_, Pads. I really have _absolutely_ no idea." He practically growled. Anger was finding it's way though his tense muscles, and he had to resist the urge to hit something.

"Hey, calm yourself mate. You've still got one more year, and that was long enough for you just two days ago!" Sirius reminded James, his hands held out in front of him.

James sighed one last time before leaning back on the bed post, eyes closed as if to shield him from some lurking fear, the anger leaching out of him into exhaustion. "What do you propose I do then?" He muttered through his teeth.

Sirius raked his mind for some type of answer, desperate to get James back to normal. "Talk to Moony. He's the only one of us that has managed to hold onto a girl for longer than a week or so… even if we were the ones that ended the relationship…" He coughed the ending, leaving the room to go get an owl.

James frowned at his being suddenly alone. _Talk to Moony?_ He pondered over the idea, and knowing that getting advice from Remus couldn't hurt anything. Besides, Remus was the only one to actually have a real, long, friendish relationship with Lily. So Remus _would_ know best. Probably.

A little hope now kindled in the pit of his stomach, James let his body relax, tilting his head so it faced the ceiling. He couldn't help but wonder _when_, if ever, that Lily would finally let him wrap his arms around her slim waist and not smack him. Maybe smack him on the lips with hers.. The edge of his mouth tilted at the idea. Whoever had thought of 'smacking' someone with a kiss must have been odd in the head, he concluded.

"Oye, Prongs, good to see you smiling. Perverted thoughts in that perverted self of yours?" Sirius's voice snapped James out of his thoughts. James, slightly annoyed, flung a pillow at his friend before realizing that his father's owl perched on Sirius's arm. The creature managed to get out a cross between a squawk and a hoot before taking off, ripping open Sirius skin meanwhile with it's talons.

"OW! You stupid beast!" Sirius snarled at the owl, staring at his bleeding arm.

James burst out in a mix of laughter and apologies, struggling to get into the bathroom that connected with his room so he could find a wet towel for Sirius. "S-Sorry ..Pads-" He hiccupped, placing the cool cloth in Sirius's grasp. "I-_hiccup-_I'll go and get that owl.."

* * *

**Lily Evans & Lucy Mundrane**

Lily Evan's found no pleasure in the summer, except for the fact that she was able to spend it with Lucy. Her mind kept returning to Hogwarts, seeing James again, her friends at the school, seeing James again, future classes, seeing James again, who would get the Head Girl badge, and seeing James again.

"So, Lily, are you excited to be seeing James again?" Lucy asked her from where she sat at the table in her kitchen.

Lily, who had been admiring Lucy's large, open house, turned in surprise at Lucy's question. "What?" She inquired, moving so Lily couldn't see her blush. Her eyes ran back over the beautiful white walls that shone under the sunlight while she waited for the redness in her cheeks to subside.

'Well, his parents are going to be serving dinner tonight for all who want to come, and my parents are pretty good friends with his, so they were invited. Which means-"

"Would James be there?" Lily interrupted her, whirling around to face Lucy.

Lucy laughed, her eyebrows raising. "Er, of course, Lily. It's sort of his house." She ran her palms down the light yellow skirt of the summer dress she was wearing, looking a little embarrassed. "I think Remus will be there. Oh and Sirius, too."

Lily smiled at her, noting that she said 'Remus' first. She hesitated before speaking, "But.. James was so mad the last time I saw him.. I don't know.. What if he doesn't want to see me again?" She whispered, and Lucy stood up and approached her, gripping her arm.

"Hey, we don't have to go. It's just an option, and it'd be fun. It's a pretty formal event, so we'd be expected to dress up, anyway, which could really ruin a lot of it." Lily could see the disappointment on Lucy's face, even though Lucy tried to mask it.

"I don't know. Let's talk about it later."

**So, the question! Should Lucy and Lily go to James's house for the dinner? You guys can just answer in the reviews. Also, do you want me to write more about the summer, or just go to 7****th**** year? THANK YOU!**


	35. Chapter 35

**ME: All these characters belong to JKR, etc. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND OPINIONS! It helped SO much! 249 REVIEWS! YESS! (This chapter is dedicated to Barnabus Cuff, for the incredible review and ideas. By the way, Barnabus, although your idea isn't used in this chapter, keep an eye out in the future). Okay, serious time now. My darling readers, you're going to hate me after this chapter. My actions (in writing) were necessary, and I'm following the rules that JK Rowling has set in her books, so don't kill me, please? By the way, this chapter really sort of skips from place to place, and swings a little too much in moods, at least in my opinion. Well, I tried my best, hope you like it. ONTO THE STORY! **

"Do you think she'll come?"

Sirius stared at his friend, dark eyes annoyed.

"Well, do you?"

"I swear, Prongs, if you ask me that one more time…"

"What if she doesn't?"

"I-"

"I mean, she was so depressed- what if she hates me?"

"Prongs, look."

"I don't know what I'd do…""_Prongs."_

"And it's taking her so _long!_"

"_PRONGS! _SHUT UP AND LOOK AROUND!" Sirius's voice rose in pitch and several guests moved to glance at them curiously, including Remus, who walked over.

James raised an eyebrow at him, appearing slightly startled and a bit annoyed, and turned.

He stopped mid-step.

"Holy fu-"

"You have _got _to see your expression, mate," Sirius laughed, teeth glinting brightly under the lighting of James's large white dining room.

James, oblivious to Sirius, stared at the thin figure a few feet before him. Clothed in a knee length tinted green dress, with flaming red hair curled to shape a delicate face and emerald eyes bright and shining (although seeming distressed, which his mind registered but dismissed quickly), she was a dream to him. His gaze wandered to her chest, a bit prominent in tight cloth, to her curves, an obvious hourglass, traveling to wonderfully shaped calves lifted by short heels and then back up to her face.

"Oh, mate. I think I just died and went to heaven.

...

"Lucy, I take it back," Lily Evans whispered, teetering on her heeled shoes as she wobbled forward in an attempt to walk. "I can't do this."

Lucy smiled nervously in return, smoothing the silky light yellow fabric of her dress. "We have to, though. We're already here."

Lily frowned slightly when her ankle bent at an odd angle as she stepped forward, and looked up at the huge house- no, _mansion_- before her. _Well, I guess it is reasonable that James is wealthy. His arrogance has to have come from somewhere, _Lily decided, glaring at the large building as though it was an enemy.

"James is going to think I'm hideous," she concluded firmly, carefully climbing warm oak steps to the entrance of the manor.

"At least you admit you care what he thinks. And you look beautiful," Lucy smiled to the redhead, touching her own hair in it's spiraled state as if to assure herself it was still there. She continued, "Do you think Remus would want to maybe go to Hogsmeade with me when school starts up again? I thought I heard about some special event going on in Zonko's late at night, and the full moon is supposed to be out, and it would be.. I don't know.. I guess, romantic?" Lucy blushed bright red, seeming to be struggling with something in her mind. "I don't know if I should ask him or not."

Lily froze, stopping halfway to the porch and tripping forward, reeling at the words '_full moon_'. She quickly composed herself, standing slowly and continuing up the steps. "Oh, um, I dunno, Lucy." She said, her tone wavering and unsure.

The two girls fell into silence, Lily somehow managing to get herself to the top of the stairs, Lucy falling into deep thought.

When Lucy got to the beginning of the porch she halted abruptly, making Lily also freeze in response, lurching forward on her shoes.

She caught herself, arms flailing. "What's wrong, Luce?"

Lucy's face was pale, eyes wide and unseeing. "I have to end it."

"What? End what?" Lily's head tilted in an almost comical fashion, stunned and confused.

"Oh God, Lily. I should have realized. I have to end it." Lucy said again, frozen.

"Lucy?" Lily stared at her, eyebrows knit together.

Lucy turned to look at Lily, eyes hard and glassy. "I will not befriend a werewolf."

...

"Hey, Lily, Lucy, over here!" Remus called to the girls after they walked in when it became apparent James was to busy staring at Lily to do so himself.

Lily turned to look at Remus from where she stood, mind racing. He, like the other boys, was clothed in black dress robes, making his sandy hair and light eyes stand out in comparison. He looked so happy. Lily's face fell, imagining how Lucy would ruin that happiness in such little time. She twisted to examine her friend once more, seeing the firm resolve in the way Lucy stood, sealing herself to a fate away from what she was raised against. _Yes, she was raised to believe the lies about werewolves. It's not her fault. _Lily told herself, shaking her head slightly. Slowly, she went (stumbling over her feet) to the marauders, Lucy trailing behind.

James, finally escaping Lily's unintentional hold on him, grinned at Lily's uneven gate. Apparently, she couldn't walk in heels, he noted. _One of her many charms. _Then he saw the sadness in her expression and paused, entirely disheartened.

"Did I do something wrong?" James leaned to his right to mutter to Sirius, already recounting his actions.

"You're always doing something wrong." Sirius wittily replied, completely oblivious. "What's up with Lucy? It looks as though someone stuck a stick up her arse."

Remus glared at him. "Something probably happened."

The three put on friendly fake smiles (James's easy-going, Remus's friendly but self-conscious, Sirius's broad and slightly evil) and greeted Lily and Lucy.

"Something wrong, Lucy?" Remus asked her when she wouldn't look at him.

Lucy fumbled with the hem of her dress. "We need to talk." Her voice was cold, emotionless.

Remus nodded, his face giving away his shock. He followed Lucy to a corner where no one else stood as James and Sirius watched with narrowed eyes. Lily stared at the ground in horror, the conversation soon to come playing out in her head.

"Lily, what happened?" To her surprise, it was Sirius asking, his voice low and serious.

Lily's back stiffened when she heard the murmur of Lucy's voice against the chatter of guests, but she didn't respond.

James bent to Lily's eye level, whispering, "look at me, Lily." A moment passed and she did, emerald eyes meeting hazel.

"What happened? Did Moony do something?" He murmured to her, his face only a few inches away from hers.

Lily shook her head, feeling like a little girl. "James.. Lucy.. She figured it out." Deciding she was being childish, Lily straightened up fully, slowly taking a deep breath, and turned to look at where Remus and Lucy stood.

Lucy appeared angry, her shoulders tight, back stiff, her arms spread out slightly. She stood away from Remus as if he had a disease. Remus wore a horrified expression, he had his hands up, and was approaching Lucy slowly, saying something quietly to her. Lucy backed up with each step he took, eventually whirling around to disappear into the crowd of visitors. Remus loomed, his body sagging, alone. Sirius and James shared a look that Lily missed, and Sirius jogged off toward the lonesome werewolf.

"Lily? Are you okay?" James asked from behind her. She stumbled on her heels to see him.

"James.. I think this is my fault," Lily whispered, looking up James's concerned face.

He ran a hand through his messy black hair, clearly distressed. "Of course it's not your fault, Lily.""But, she.. Asked. Lucy was testing me, that's why she asked about the event in Hogsmeade.. She _knew_."

James stared at her in wonder and confusion, wanting the answer he was afraid to ask for. "She knew what?"

"A full moon, James. She bloody _said_ a full moon. Why didn't I catch on?" Lily muttered, drooping.

James's mouth formed an _O_ shape. "Ah. She figured _that _out." James knew Lucy's family's history, and he also knew how they felt about werewolves. "It's okay, Lily. It would have happened sooner or later, and it happened sooner, is all. It's probably better this way," James assured her and himself, eyes following Sirius and Remus as they went up the staircase towards- he assumed -his room.

"I should talk to Lucy," Lily told James, frowning.

"Leave it alone. Dinner's starting, and we can figure things out there."

...

The mixture of talk around the long, glossy dinner table helped Lily forget her thoughts, even though a forlorn Remus in satin front of her, a few seats away from an uncomfortable looking Lucy. She couldn't help but wonder; was this for the best? If Lucy had found out when she and Remus were more serious- that could have been much worse, right? Lily shook her head. In that situation, Lucy and Remus could have recovered from the blow, Lucy gradually accepting werewolves. So maybe it _was _her fault, and the whole thing shouldn't of happened.

A tap on her thigh brought her mind back to reality, and for a moment her eyes had to focus before she realized it was James poking her, an eyebrow raised.

"Lily? You alright in there?" He asked, gaze boring into hers. She ran a glance over his face, realizing he looked tanner than before, adding on to his, _dare she say it-_ attractiveness.

Her mind switched gears in the instability of the moment. "You look tan." She blurted, her cheeks reddening when she realized exactly what she'd said.

James stared at her, having heard what he'd least thought to have heard (beside her saying "yes" to him asking her out). "Um, thanks. The sun does that sometimes."

"Oh, yeah. Right. Sorry." Her words were clipped, clearly embarrassed.

James, utterly confused, watched her carefully. "You okay?" He wondered aloud to her. When she turned to the empty plate in front of her in reply, he reached under the table with a cautious hand, leaving it to rest overlying hers on her leg. She looked up at him gratefully, rather than the quick pull away he had been expecting. _Why am I not being rejected like I normally am? _James's mind whirled at this new achievement. _What am I doing right?_

A few minutes later and the hired butlers were coming from the kitchens, bearing large platters of food. Ever so softly he felt a slight lift on Lily's hand, and took it as his cue to pull his own hand away. "Will Remus be okay?" Lily whispered to him as a steaming chicken was placed in the middle of the table, decorating the air with a variety of smells.

"He'll be fine, he just needs a day or two." _Or three or four or twenty…_ "He was expecting this," James told her in return. _Okay, maybe he wasn't _expecting _this, but he knew it was inevitable. Besides, he always thought Lucy was too good for him._

Lily nodded, appearing relieved.

Both she and James looked up when the background chatter subsided, setting their sights upon a hearty built man with wild black hair, brown eyes, glasses, and a wicked grin. Beside him was a thin woman that wore a sweet smile, had long, wavy brown hair, and watched the scene with glimmering hazel eyes. Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

James's father stood. "Well, in order to not waste time, as I am sure your stomachs are growling as ferociously as mine and you would all be very angry if I delivered a speech, dare I say it? Bon appétit!"


	36. Chapter 36

**ME (as usual): I don't own these characters.. Etc, you've heard it before. Do I really need to keep repeating myself? **

**So. I have a quest. My goal (not quest) is to finish this story within the month. My schedule is (finally!) cleared up, and I actually have time to write now! My **_**quest**_**is to get 300 reviews, so I guess I'll have to get writing. ALSO, I've decided to start responding to your reviews (well, the more descriptive ones), starting from the ones based on the last 2 chapters. Off I go!**

**Barnabus Cuff: Thank you thank you thank you! Your review keeps me going!**

**CrazyMonkey (or should I call you Jordie?) : Soon is coming, I promise. **

**Lizzle09: You know, my computer actually knows your screen name now, because I've had to type it so many times. I owe this story to you and your amazing reviews. **

**Bookworm678: I ask the same thing. I'm so sick of this fic (and have been since chapter 20) so I sort of started throwing out chapters. But I'm almost done. **

**A little corniness in this chapter, for which I'm apologizing in advance. Onto the story!**

The dinner, despite the overly-loud munching and much-appreciative sounds coming from a guest who looked oddly like Vernon Dursley, ended up being very enjoyable. Lily rubbed her stomach, feeling stuffed, and looked up at James.

"What's next?" She asked, struggling to sit straighter in her chair.

James flashed her an uneasy grin, anticipating the events to come. "Well, erm.." He ran a hand through his unruly black hair, laughing nervously. "Just relaxing, I guess. Some dancing, some snacking, etcetera."

Lily eyed him- _why is he anxious? _she wondered a little suspiciously. He had been so.. Mature, almost, and she was getting a nagging feeling due to his recent tone that it couldn't last. _Or maybe it's the fact that Lucy discovered Remus's secret. That _would_ have been a shock. _Lily shook her head, tucking away the thoughts for later dissecting.

The reminder of Lucy brought Lily's gaze to swing over to her friend, who appeared to be staring at her uneaten food.

"Lucy?"

The blonde jumped in response. "Yeah?"

"Dance with me?" Lily asked, trying to look as open and friendly to her as possible. As if on cue, a string-quartet struck up a slightly familiar classic tune, signifying the end of dinner.

The side of Lucy's lips curled traitorously into a smile, giving Lily the answer she wanted. She nodded, standing and making her way to the redhead.

James, who had been completely disregarded during the two's interaction, turned Sirius while muttering, "wasn't that my line?"

Sirius smirked in answer.

James, frustrated and bewildered, glared at him as the girls walked away (Lily almost falling over on her heels). "Sirius, what's wrong with me? I'm.. I feel.. _nervous,_" He choked on the last word, surprised at himself.

Remus, who had been listening in, smiled a little. "That, dear friend, is called the beginning of maturity."

Lily kicked off her shoes (rather aggressively, I might add), accidentally sending them into Vernon Dursley's look-alike's large behind. The man squawked, whirling around, his face a furious red.

"Sorry, sorry!" Lily yelped as he marched over to the dining table, hoping to maintain any dignity that he had left.

Lucy snickered, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind an ear. "I can't believe you just did that!" Her snicker rose into a laugh, and the tension that had formed between them from the 'Remus incident' evaporated. Lily blushed brightly, hiding her face in her hands.

"It was an accident!"

Lucy's delicate eyebrow rose. "Next time, you might want to be more gentle when ridding yourself of footwear," She advised.

Lily couldn't help but crack a grin at that, even though her face stayed a faint maroon color (which went oddly with her hair).

After Lucy slipped off her shoes (in a much daintier and more careful fashion than Lily), the girls walked barefoot on the cool marble floor to where the quartet was playing a lilting, fast song.

Lily froze when a sudden (and very delayed) realization washed over her.

"Oh, Lucy. I have no idea how to dance!"

Lucy stared at her, surprised. "You didn't remember this until now?" She chuckled lightly.

Lily shrugged, tilting her face up to the ceiling to hide her embarrassment.

"Would you mind if I got someone else to teach you? I'm not very good anyway," Lucy asked, fingering the hem of her dress.

"Sure, that'd be fine," Lily's eyes drifted back to the white walls.

"Kay, I'll go grab someone. Just wait here."

She did just that, letting her eyelids fall shut as she listened to a viola solo dive into deep, dramatic notes. When she opened her eyes again, the room's light had been dimmed to rely on candles along the walls, setting a low, romantic atmosphere. She blinked to clear the black spots in her vision, and jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Lily turned slowly, only to find herself in front of a very familiar person.

_Lucy will pay for this._

"I heard you could use some help dancing," James wore an almost sheepish expression.

It took her a moment to absorb what he'd said. "Oh, yeah. I've never really danced in my life," she admitted, twining her fingers together.

After a moment of standing, James stepped closer to her and glanced at her hands.

"I don't think we can dance if you keep your hands like that," he told her, laughing.

Lily quickly separated them, knowing her cheeks were beginning to match the color skin of a tomato.

James tentatively reached out and rested a palm on her waist, while using his other to bring Lily's arms to where his shoulder and neck met.

"We're starting easy, I promise," He said, his voice quiet near her.

They began to rock from foot to foot, and the quartet, being close to where they were (attempting at) dancing and noticing their struggles, started a slow song that went with their steps.

Despite this, Lily found, no matter how hard she tried to avoid it, she kept stepping on James's leather dress shoes with her bare feet.

"Sorry!" She winced when her foot came down on his, quickly pulling it back.

James chuckled, not really even feeling her weight because of his shoes, and bent to her ear. "I'm going to do something that might help," he whispered.

Without warning her, he pulled her closer, all the way up onto his feet. "This is much better," He grinned, proceeding back to dancing.

Lily, shocked, looked up at him. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure in my life."

**I'm ending it here. Sorry if it's not great, I've got writer's block. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine except Lucy and Sara. **

**Hey guys! THANK you for the reviews! **

**Fixation33: Soon, oh master Yoda *bowing Jedi like*. I'm almost done, I intend on ending it within the next 2 or 3 chapters. **

**CrazyMonkey: Thank you!**

**Lizzle09: Even though I replied to you through PM, thanks anyway for the AWESOME review.**

**MaryandMerlin: I'm updating!**

**JamesLillyHarry: Yep! In FACT, I start 7th**** year in this chapter. Sorry if the summer was too short. **

**.gust: I'm glad you do. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Blank: Considering I can't see what your username is, it's a little hard for me to thank you. So I'm nicknaming you 'blank.' I hope you like it. Anyway, THANK you. Take credit for this chapter. Do I. **

**NOTE: I'm skipping the rest of the dinner and just getting onto the story. I apologize if you wanted more to the dinner, but I don't think I can think anything up to go along with it, and I really just want to get this thing out. Anyway, onto the story?**

…_..._

**After the dinner, a week away from school**

Lucy led her silver spoon through her cereal, nudging away alphabet shaped grains as she searched for the thing that she knew had to be there. She was positive she hadn't eaten it yet, and had counted the amount of them just a few moments ago. There had to be one left.

The pearly surface of the milk in her bowl reflected the lights above, drawing her eyes to a bright patch of color next to the letter O. A rainbow dyed tip poked through the circle shape. _There!_ Eagerly, Lucy scooped her spoon underneath it, cradling the last marshmallow of her cereal, bringing it up to her waiting lips, her tongue curling in anticipation-

"Lucy, guess what!" Lily's hand crashed down on the table, shaking it- and Lucy's elbow that was propped delicately for support on the grainy wood. Her spoon fell from her fingers, the rainbow marshmallow slipping out to the tiled floor.

"..What?" Lucy asked dryly, her gaze flitting down to stare mournfully at the now-inedible treat on the ground.

Lily's bright green eyes sparkled in clear excitement. "I'm going to be head girl!" She laughed giddily, not noticing that Lucy's attention was focused completely elsewhere.

"Oh, Lucy, I've always dreamed of this! I wonder who head boy will be? This is so exciting!" The redhead pulled out a shining Head badge (probably already polished) and displayed it proudly, only then noticing that her friend was showing no interest in her achievement. "Lucy?"

Lucy turned an annoyed glare to her friend, her thoughts drifting to the cereal-box waiting in the cabinet shelf to her left. "Congrats," she muttered.

…...

**Boarding the Hogwarts Express**

Lily brushed away a strand of hair that kept falling into her face, eyeing the brown-tinged bricks in front of her. It was so odd, she thought, what she was about to do with them. She adjusted her slightly sweaty grip on the shopping-cart she was clutching in her palms, wheeling it back to press against her stomach. Slowly, carefully, she moved to face the station '9 and ¾,' wincing as the suitcases in her cart squeaked and crashed against it's rusted metal, drawing glances from passerby. _Muggles_, Lily reminded herself as she braced her body for the test she was about to put it through; _I've got to watch for the muggles_.

She tightened her fingers along the cart once more, threw a quick glance around for onlookers, and, seeing none, rushed at the brick wall, closing her eyes as her body braced for an impact never-to-come, diving headlong into her seventh year.

…...

**OKAY! I am sorry for the LONG time it took to get this out, but I don't have any time. I know it's really [REALLY] short, and I promise I'll make the next one longer, but I just did this to let you guys know I'm still alive and writing (and that I care about you all). **


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys! **

**Disclaimer: This stuff is not mine. I promise.**

**Alright, so, the first bit of this chapter should seem familiar to all of you, and if it's not then I recommend going back to chapter 1.  
Thank you for all of the reviews! I need some ideas on where to go next with this (I have a faint outline, but it's very broad), so I would appreciate [very much] it if you guys helped me out in reviews.  
**

** I'm so sorry that I haven't been writing recently! School is crazy, even with winter break, but I'm trying! Alright, on with the story!  
**

The Hogwarts Express shook awake in a rumble, steam puffing out in a thick stream as a high pitched whistle pierced the air. Students rushed to get aboard in a confused crowd, first years stumbling over the step up onto the train and almost getting run over by the bigger second years, who were so relieved not to have tripped again that they forgot to move out of the way for the others and ended up tripping anyway.

Lily Evans, having already been on the train many times, waited somewhat impatiently until the crowd had thinned out before taking her turn to board. A flash from a shaft of sunlight that filtered through a window brought her attention to familiar blonde hair as she walked down the worn-out isle, diverting her focus enough that she didn't notice a certain someone who happened to brush by her at that moment.

"Sara!" Lily shouted, eagerly embracing her friend as they struggled through the clogged isle to their usual train compartment. "I missed you so much! How was your summer?"

Sara grinned as they slid through the glass doors, apparently preparing herself to launch into a detailed story. She didn't get to it, however, because Lucy chose that particular moment to make her entrance, flopping tiredly onto the cracked leather seats and muttering something about whiny second-years and falling down.

"Hey Luce! You okay?" Sara asked her friend, nudging her gently with a manicured hand.

Lucy slid her fingers through her hair, tilting her head up to the ceiling before answering. "Let's just say I'll have bruised knees in the morning," She said tiredly before turning to stare at Lily. "Uh, Lily.. Aren't you supposed to be at the Heads meeting?"

The redhead, after a moment of being frozen, burst into a string of profanities before stumbling in a rush out of their compartment.

…...

"I'm here!" Lily shot through the oak doors of where the Heads meeting was taking place, her face turned down to her feet in embarrassment. "I am so, _so_ sorry I'm late.. I just forgot and then I went and-"A hand touched her chin gently, pulling her gaze up to sparkling, laughing hazel eyes.

"It's okay, Lily," James Potter said, his tone touched with amusement.

Suddenly the fact that she was late was irrelevant, the wooden room around her was nonexistent; Lily stood in awe, taking in James's messy black hair, strong jaw line, his tanned skin. She had forgotten how _perfect_ he was, how gentle, how funny, how sweet, how- "Wait. _You're_ Head Boy?" She blurted out, reality shaking her out of her stupor.

James looked offended. "Well, I am here, aren't I? Unless Dumbledore made a mistake when he sent out the badges, although it _did _say 'dear Mr. Potter' in the letter. Are you questioning my achievements, Miss Evans?" He replied, his mouth quirking up into a familiar crooked grin.

"Well, no, it's just that.. You're … you're.. you know.. _James._ James _Potter." _

"If you're making some assumption about my name, I can assure you, love, that whatever it is, it's not true," James told her, his voice completely serious but his expression one of laughter.

Lily eyed the badge randomly pinned onto his robes suspiciously before looking back up at him.

"Does it pass your test?"

She sighed a reluctant defeat. "I guess we should plan our duties out, right? And make copies for the prefects," she suggested, wanting to move on with the meeting and keep as much pride as she could with James in front of her.

James nodded, before bending to search through a pile of papers and pulling out a list of watches. "We just have to fill these out and give them to Professor McGonagall at the feast," He told her, grabbing a quill from a nearby shelf and dropping it on the schedule. Lily reached out to take the striped feather, accidentally putting her hand on his when he did the same thing. She blushed, quickly pulling away and moving her fingers to fiddle with a strand of her fiery red hair.

She watched as James took the quill with his eyes toward the white parchment, seeming to be taking very much care to write out a prefects name with perfect handwriting (although it came out crooked and messy anyway), and not making a single remark about their recent contact like she'd been expecting. His face was a mask, unbreakable to her.

"James…" She began, trailing off as his surprised gaze met hers.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I.. I don't know." Lily said, startling herself. In truth, she had said his name just to say it, to try it out on her tongue, feel it's taste and the roundness of it upon her lips.

James raised a dark eyebrow, before bending down to continue writing. "Alright then."

She swore later that she had seen the side of his mouth struggling not to smile.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the things here (and never will).**

**Wow! I just realized how many reviews I've gotten! Thank you to all of you that have read this story! I really appreciate all of the comments I've been getting. I'm dedicating this chapter to CrazyMonkey, HalfBloodPotter93 (your review was amazing and means a lot to me), and justawriter33, who I hurried up for because of all the awesome reviews. **

**On with the story?**

A waxing moon followed a tired Remus Lupin as he made his way off the Hogwarts Express, squinting at the haunting light that glared at him so. He soon looked down, however, having found himself sucked into the close-bodied embrace of other students making their way down a well-worn path to somewhere he couldn't recall the name of. This fact momentarily bothered him, but he was distracted by the need to stay near Sirius and Peter while finding James somewhere amidst the crowd of his peers. His thoughts wandered; _Is Lucy near? Will I ever talk to her again? The full moon isn't tonight, right? _But he was soon drawn back to reality when an excited murmur ran through the students, having reached their destination.

White carriages that seemed to glow with a light that halted the velvet night sky waited before them. Skeletal creatures- thestrals, Remus's brain soon recalled- waited patiently for their charges to board and get settled. _Funny, how such horrifying creatures are the masters of such beautiful and strange things. _For surely, the carriages _were _beautiful, like the moon at it's fullest. And strange, also, because, for the other students, they were pulled by nothing, just a bit of magic unknown to them. But Remus knew the truth, and found that he rather liked thestrals. They were the result of seeing death, and thus being so, were terribly misunderstood by witches and wizards of all ages. A lot, Remus found himself thinking, like werewolves were.

…...

Albus Dumbledore looked upon his students with a gleam in his bright blue eyes, his gaze lingering upon the familiar faces of a few select seventh years. He chuckled, wrinkles creasing under the dancing light of floating candles, and brought his wand to his mouth.

"Tuck in!"

Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew fell upon their quickly filling plates like crazed beasts, watched by an amused Remus and a distracted James.

"Don't choke, you two. It would be _such_ a shame," Sara cracked at them as she walked by, blonde hair swishing while she headed to where Lily and Lucy sat at the far end of the table.

"You just wish we were snogging, and you know it," Sirius managed to smirk back at her through his almost-full mouth.

Remus inwardly sighed, and wondered aloud how Sirius had ever managed to communicate with Sara without a fight, causing James's mouth to tilt at the corner.

Sirius swallowed and cleared his throat loudly, ignoring Remus's remark. "So, my lovely bunch," he began, waiting until Sara was out of earshot and rubbing his palms together. "What shall our first act of bestowment be upon these unworthy peoples?" He asked in a scholarly voice. His question was met at first by an unusual silence.

Peter wobbled eagerly on the bench, his short legs swinging for balance. "Something with dungbombs?" He finally squeaked.

"Nah. We've done that already," Sirius waved an indifferent hand.

"A fanged frisbee?" "Old."

"Er… Oh, oh! What about.. Ever-bashing boomerangs?"

"I was sore for weeks last time we tried that."

"Stink pellets!"

"Those are only good for teachers."

Peter stared at his fork, quivering as he struggled to think up another idea.

"How about, for once, we simply enjoy our last year at Hogwarts and leave it at that?" Remus suggested, carefully cutting a small piece of chicken.

A silence hushed the four boys for a moment before Sirius burst out laughing, "Oh, silly Moony. You and your ideas," he chuckled, and turned to his oddly-quiet, black haired companion.

"Prongsy? What do you think?"

The candlelight's shadow flickered against James's face, playing with the darkness along his cheekbones. "I dunno'. You think something up," He said, his tone distracted and his gaze wandering.

The other marauders peered at him in amazement.

"You want us to think up the prank, mate?" Sirius asked him.

"Are you feeling alright, James?" Remus inquired.

Peter cocked his head.

James met their looks with sparkling hazel eyes.

"Fine. Just.. lost in thought." Remus raised an sandy colored eyebrow at that, watching as James's sight shifted to a certain redhead down the table. He opened his mouth to give his friend some quiet encouragement, but accidentally caught Lucy's eye and flinched away.

"We could always prank Snape," James finally said, noticing Remus's encounter.

Sirius shrugged to that. "True. We haven't talked to the old boy in awhile. Might be time for a good ol' chat."

…...

Lily coughed into her butterbeer, accidentally swallowing some a little too quickly. She lurched forward when Sara starting beating her back.

"Don't choke, Lily! Potter would be very disappointed!" The blonde told her friend, laughing when she remembered her earlier warning to Sirius and Peter. Her hand was interrupted in its job when a calloused one caught it, and Sara found herself looking up, startled, into a very handsome face.

"Lily? You okay?" James Potter asked, his attention only for the girl with the fiery red hair.

Lily took a sip of water to clear her throat and looked up at him, faintly surprised.

"Yeah, fine, just swallowed something wrong," She told him, putting down her fork.

He shook his head, grinning slightly. "Don't go dieing on me, Lils'," He cast a brief look straight at her, his expression sobering. "Not when it's something I can't prevent."

Lily nodded slowly, taken aback at this sudden change in attitude.

"Anyway, I brought up those papers we filled out earlier, and I just wanted to remind you that we're going to have to take watch on the halls tonight and the day after tomorrow," James smiled at her. "So I was hoping to find out where you thought we should meet beforehand."

Lily frowned, again not sure how to respond. What had happened to him? Where was the flirtatious joke hidden among his words? She found herself so unused to this new, mature being, that it took her a minute to come up with an reply. "The common room. Lets meet there," Her answer was short, choppy.

"Okay, sounds good. Here's a copy of our watch dates," James handed her a piece of parchment, his fingers brushing hers, and turned to go.

When he had left, Lucy took a look at the paper. "Looks like you and James will be spending a lot of time together, huh?" She pointed out, elbowing the redhead and laughing slightly.

Lily didn't notice. Her brain was still processing something, frozen at how loud and important such a small thing seemed to be.

James had used the word "dates."

And Lily loved it.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, okay?**

**THANK YOU ALL! Wow. I didn't think that I'd ever reach 200 reviews, let alone 300! So I attempted to make this chapter worthy enough of a proper thank you, because you guys deserve it! My thanks to HalfBloodPotter93 and breenie for the wonderfully detailed feedback (yes, I now realize my mistake about dying. I'll have to go back and fix that! I attempted to take both of your advice into hand, but it's hard! I'm trying not to alter the characters too much, but at the same time keep them up to the reader's standards, so I apologize if the changes weren't clear.), twiluvr97 for making my reviews reach 300, and prisinorofaskaban17694 (- that was really hard to type) for the compliments! **

**On with the story?  
**

**Beginning of patrol**

The night felt cool against Lily's skin.

"Lily, is that you?" A familiar voice asked her from down the hall, its sound coming nearer.

"James?" Her voice was muted under the blanket of darkness on Hogwarts, and she felt a shudder creep up her spine at the loneliness of it. She caught the word _lumos_ muttered from the stranger's lips, forcing her to squint from the sudden wand light.

She laughed with a mixture of relief and humor when James appeared, his eyes tight as he peered into the gloom.

"Yes, it's me," she called, and breathed _lumos_ to her wand.

James grinned in recognition. "Ready to patrol, _madamoiselle_?" He asked her, a playful smile dancing across his face.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she chuckled nervously, approaching James until they were next to each other.

Lily shivered with fright as they started walking. She had always hated the dark. Well, maybe not _hated_, but more _feared. _She didn't trust the darting shadows that lurked in corners, taunting and threatening to reveal whatever dangerous secrets they held. However, on this night, Lily couldn't help but notice how the world looked black and white, making James's black hair a sharp contrast to his tanned skin, bringing out his strong jaw line.

Lily mentally slapped herself as they wandered down a hall. _Don't think of that, Lily Evans! James Potter is, well, _James Potter_, and therefore he is not what I am looking for! _Lily huffed in anger and resignment, and James cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Something up?" He asked as they rounded a corner.

Lily jumped slightly. "Oh, er, no, it's nothing," she replied carefully, finding herself drawn to the way his low voice pronounced different words, but ignoring it.

"If it's nothing, do you mind if I ask you something?"

Lily stared at him, confused. He hadn't asked her out or anything of the sort in a long time.

"Oh, sure. Ask away," She replied. It dawned on her at that moment- what would she do if he _did_ ask her out? What would she say? _No, of course_, she told herself, but an inner voice warned her not to be so sure. Her muscles clenched as James began talking.

…...

**Back to the beginning of patrol**

James frowned into the dark, trying to make out who the figure was coming towards him.

"Lily, is that you?" He asked the stranger, wincing at how loud his voice seemed in the silent air.

The figure paused. "James?" _Lily, _his brain registered the feminine tone, relieved. He pulled out his wand from his pocket, fingers running over it's smooth wood, and quietly whispered _lumos_. His eyes narrowed against the sudden light.

A familiar laugh danced around his ears and he grinned at the sound. "Yes, it's me," Lily's wand lit up, and James' reveled in the way her hair was not part of the black and white scheme of night, but rather seemed to be set ablaze against the dark.

He grinned as her features became clearer to his adjusting sight. "Ready to patrol, _madamoiselle_?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," she responded, seeming nervous. That bothered him slightly. Was he doing something wrong? '_Your always doing something wrong,' _Sirius had told him, jokingly, of course, but James's mind uneasily pondered if it was true. He sighed, deciding to simply see what would happen, and started walking.

His eyes flicked to Lily's face: She seemed to be deep in thought, or at least from what he could tell. The soothing glow from her wand made her features somewhat softer, more open. He felt the urge to run a finger through her red hair, but quickly stifled the impulse.

He stared in unease when a flash of frustration shone Lily's expression, before switching to a slightly disappointed look.

"Something up?" He asked, attempting to maintain the lighthearted, easy-to-talk-to sound he'd been trying for earlier. They turned a corner and James tried to keep his eyes toward the steady darkness before him, but couldn't help looking back to Lily.

Lily appeared startled. "Oh, er, no, it's nothing," She told him, her tone careful and wary. He stared, and ran his fingers through his hair out of habit.

He had to wonder- what would Lily say if he spoke the forbidden question? It would be so easy: after all, his mouth had said the words so many times it was practically habit. Would she say yes? No? Sure? Or the classic 'I have to think about it' and never give him an answer? Maybe she would say one of the responses she had given him in the past years: "Leave me alone, _Potter_," "Go get bitten by a pixie, _Potter_,'' "I hope Professor McGonagall gives you a lifetime of detentions, _Potter._" Or, James realized, he could never ask at all, and simply live his life married to some insignificant other, always wondering: _if I had done this.. If I had done that_, and have Sirius, Remus and Peter finally tire of him and leave him to become a decrepit old man constantly asking: "if."

James sighed, mustering up whatever scraps of courage that Lily had left him. "If it's nothing, do you mind if I ask you something?" His voice sounded a little rough, as though he hadn't used it in a very long time.

"Oh, sure. Ask away," She replied, gaze turning up to meet his.

He opened his mouth, struggling to find his voice, then closed it.

James knew he wouldn't ask. Not now. Maybe some other time, when he was sure that he wouldn't lose all he had gained with Lily, for he would rather be good friends than the guy who gets the 'who?' response when Lily was asked in 10 years about the annoying boy that followed her around way back when.

"Do you want to take a break? I think our shift is over." James asked, and pushed his real question back deep into his own mind, where it could gather dust until he was ready to pull it out again.

If he was _ever _ready_._


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not- and never will- own Harry Potter. Sadly.**

**After James and Lily's Watch**

Sirius Black stared at his black-haired friend warily, not liking the pleased, sleepy look that had transformed his once-familiar mischievous features. He shifted on his four-poster bed uneasily, struggling to look somewhat happy for the person who had been proud for him so many times before.

"She's turning you soft, mate," He warned James, watching, eyes cast in shadow, as his friend thumped down next to him, jostling the mattress.

James ignored this remark, refusing to let go of his mood. "Where are the others?" He asked through a yawn, nodding at the empty blankets around them. A cloud outside covered the waxing moon, dying Sirius's hair an inky charcoal.

"Off to sneak in some stuff," Sirius replied, laying back against a propped up pillow and putting an arm underneath his head. James took this in indifferently and turned to study the dark boy beside him.

"What's on your mind, Pads?"

Sirius frowned at him. "Nothing of importance. What happened with Evans?"

"Oh, nothing really. We.. Talked. I think this Heads stuff will be good for us," James told him, chuckling, eyes unfocused as he remembered some distant memory.

Sirius sighed, shaking his head. He knew he should feel glad his best friend, but the feeling just wouldn't come. "James.. Be careful, alright mate? Keep your standards low," he warned, thinking back to the unhappy times he had seen James bent over on a bed, face ashen.

James grinned at him, a mischievous look creeping back into his features. "No worries, Pads," He replied, but Sirius knew he hadn't really heard.

…...

Sara sighed as she headed towards the Owley, tucking a book-sized parcel tighter under her arm. Her legs groaned complaints up her tired muscles by the time she was half way up the stairs, and she paused, panting.

_This is so stupid_, her mind growled at her, and she hesitated, eyes again shifting down to the poorly wrapped item clutched so closely to her body. _Just do it, _part of her huffed, and she once more lumbered up the stairs, frowning as her thoughts lit upon Sirius Black.

**During Lunch**

James studied Lily Evans, who sat just a few feet away from him, and thought of fire.

Fire, James Potter decided, was a very hard thing to tame. It danced- exceptional, as always- flickering this way and that, burning the tips of fingers that ventured to close. It bit and swayed and cackled, never to be obedient, like the stubborn iridescent diamond, cloaked in dust. In fact, the black haired adolescent realized, fire might be too much for most who encountered it. For, if tamed, or even if an attempt was made to capture the darting colors, the fire burned and spit, coughing up angry dark clouds to choke it's pursuer. Some might be afraid of fire, the boy decided, but not him. No, James Potter was content to endure the darting flames, to sit at a safe distance and bathe himself in warmth, let the light brighten his face and chase away his shadows.

Fire, James Potter decided, was exactly the same shade as Lily Evan's hair.

**I got bored, I admit. So I decided to make up something and see where it brought me, and **_**viola! **_**here it is. Sorry if this was a little confusing (and short!) but what Sara is doing will set things alight, and also help me reach the concluding chapter. I felt like I should clear the thing up with Sara and her romances in order to tie that part of the story. Anyways, hope you liked it! **


	42. Chapter 42

**The characters belong to JK Rowling, etcetera, etcetera. **

**This is it. The end. The goodbye of my story. I hope you enjoyed the ride! I'm leaving a few things left undone, I know, but truthfully I'm ready just to end this fic and get on with life. So I hope you enjoy it! Alright.. on with the story?**

The hardwood floor was dark and sleek under Lily Evans sleepy touch- not much like the warm mattress she had just been in. She brought her hand to her face, confused at the changes of surroundings, and opened her eyes to smothering blackness. Where was she? She tried to remember how she had gotten to this strange place, but could only recount laying down in bed after a long night on watch with James. Blinking a few times in an attempt to see an outline of _anything_, anything at all, she vaguely wondered if she'd gone blind. The thought startled her weary, half awake mind, shocking her into wakefulness. Was she still sleeping? She brought her fingers to her arm and pinched, just hard enough to feel the bite of pain she had hoped against. Her heart jumped, nervousness tingeing her thoughts at the slow dawning she might have actually lost her sight. Just as she was about to call out in hope that a friend might hear and help her, a relaxing, quiet sound drifted through her hearing. She frowned- was that breathing?

Twisting onto her hands and knees, reluctant to move in case she got lost, she felt out with her hands. Just as she was getting so she couldn't reach farther, her finger skimmed against something soft- different. Skin. She sucked in her breath quickly, her mind reeling. Was someone with her? Why were they on the ground? Or was that their foot? She paused, counted to ten to calm herself, and reached out once again. Touching the skin once more, she paused and pushed against it. When no response came, she tried again, this time poking with her nail forward.

A low, surprised grunt came from the strange thing in front of her.

"Ugh... I'm up, I'm.." A voice groaned. Was that… James? Her heart rate quickened, not only from fear now.

"Uh... Where am I?" James asked, sounding bewildered. Lily almost laughed and shouted with relief. James! She wasn't alone! But that meant she couldn't be in the girls dormitory where she had fallen asleep, as boys weren't allowed up there. So where was she?

"James, it's Lily," She whispered, feeling as if she couldn't speak loudly against the heavy darkness pressing against her eyes.

"Lily?" His voice was easier now, but just as confused. "Where- where are we? And why's it so dark?"

A few of the butterflies that beat in her stomach slipped away now that she knew she hadn't gone blind. "I don't know, I thought I'd lost my eyesight," She murmured, embarrassed at how she'd jumped to conclusions. For once she was glad he couldn't see the red blotches that had surely made their way to her cheeks.

Something touched her face- a calloused hand. "You're blushing right now, I know it." She could practically hear the grin in his tone as he spoke. "And you were probably were glad it was hidden in this darkness." The words stared down at her for a moment as she desperately scrambled from his comment to find a witty reply.

"You think you know everything about me, don't you? Well-" She paused, trying to think up another few words to add. "You don't." Her miniature speech seemed empty. She huffed in her thoughts, annoyed now. _Very creative, Lily._

The reply that came was not one she had expected. "I _wish_ I knew everything about you," His voice was hesitant, accompanied by a rustling that she guessed was him running his fingers through his messy black hair.

The confession hung heavy in the air.

"No, you don't," She muttered, for once not taking the time to think about what to say. His touch trailed to her mouth, tracing the indent on her bottom lip. The feeling was intimate- almost as if it would be uncomfortable in any other circumstance, but not, somehow, in the hushed blackness.

She realized he must have sat up when warm breath tickled her face and throat, smelling like grass, quidditch and James Potter.

"Don't say that. You can't deny me what I know to be true,'' His voice was near her left ear, a low whisper that warmed and stunned her.

"I could say the same," She began to reply, trying to whisper in his right ear in the way he had to her. She must have either miscalculated in the darkness or her body had simply tried to do what it wanted, for her whisper didn't go to his ear, but rather somewhere on his nose.

"Oh, sorry, James-" She began, but stopped when his fingers slipped back onto her face and to her chin, tilting it slightly upward. Before she could question his actions, his warm mouth stopped her words in a slow, perfect kiss. She hesitated at first, not knowing how to go on until his hands slipped around her waist, pulling her against him. Her knees rested on his thighs as he stood and, bringing her with him, they fell against a hard wall. With her back to the wood she pressed against him in a new, different way, and couldn't suppress sliding her hand up to his shirt to trace the muscle there. Their breathing became erratic, heat and wanting pouring off of them in waves.

"Lily-" She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him but accidently hit his cheek in the dark, and moved over to stop his words for a moment. "I need you to answer me," he said between kisses, taking tiny moments to suck in air.

"What?" She whispered against his mouth before pulling him against her once more.

He paused, bit her lip affectionately, and pulled away again. "I want to know." He began, breathing heavily.

"Know what?" She questioned, confused, eager to kiss him again.

Suddenly, his warm body heat was no long surrounding her, but just at her hands. His voice, when it came, was a low whisper in her ear. "Lily Evans, would you do me the very grand honor of going out with me?" He asked.

Her body tingled in an odd sensation. She found his mouth and began to kiss him, seeking his closeness.

"Yes," she murmured, her hands trailing the smooth planes on his chest and shoulders. "Yes, a thousand times yes."

**Just so you know, they're in a closet, put there by Sara, Lucy, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Hope you liked it!**


	43. Sequel?

**Hello readers!**

**Thank you SO much for the wonderful reviews and support given throughout the process of this fanfic. The comments have helped me go through the story and (hopefully) improve my writing, so, once again- THANK YOU!**

**On the subject of a sequel…**

The sequel is now up! It's titled 'Of Lilies and Broomsticks.' I hope you like it! Reviews and suggestions are very much welcomed.


End file.
